The War of Angels and Demons
by Ma-Chan2
Summary: A Guerra Começou. Quem será o vencedor pelo qual tanto esperávamos? Duas ordens batalhando entre si por décadas, ambas tentando desvendar qual será o lado vencedor. Duas amigas que desesperadamente tentam se encontrar... Dois guardiões e dois receptáculos, um amor proibido, mas inevitável. A Configuração do Lamento foi aberta! Os sinos do Inferno anunciaram que a guerra começou...
1. ATO I: 1 Dias Não Esquecidos

**The War of Demons and Angels.**

**Introdução.**

Em uma época muito distante do nosso mundo, duas forças lutavam entre o bem e o mal... Duas forças místicas. Ambas, não queriam destruir o mundo, mas tinham propósitos diferentes. Um local sagrado, onde apenas descendentes de suas linhagens lutariam um dia. Estas forças, com o passar do tempo, mudaram de opinião e a partir desta era escolheram, em um conselho de guerra, encarnar em corpos mortais e decidir o futuro desta quirela por milênios. Agora os deuses iriam guerrear, e como pano de fundo usariam esta realidade como palco de suas disputas.

_" Dois corpos prometidos..._

_Para dois deuses escolhidos..._

_Quando os pais estiverem alinhados..._

_No local sagrado a guerra irá terminar..._

_A luz e as trevas irão colidir..._

_Cada prometido terá seu guardião..._

_E assim, o eterno embate chegará ao seu fim."_

A profecia do pergaminho ancestral é conhecida como um simples texto para a maioria das pessoas mas, para alguns poucos estas linhas significam o destino da humanidade. Duas ordens que alternaram a posse desse pergaminho, por gerações batalham esperando e aguardando o cumprimento desta. Sem uma definição concreta de vencedores ambas as forças aumentaram estrondosamente, ultrapassando os limites humanos, limites estes ultrapassados com a ajuda de seus deuses, mas em breve haverá um vencedor e estes lados opositores já começaram a garantir a vitória.

A Ordem da Luz e das Trevas batalharam incansavelmente até que haja um vencedor.

**ATO I**

_**1. Dias Não Esquecidos.**_

No Orfanato Honorhall, duas meninas foram trazidas para serem acolhidas, a Madame Lily as colocou no mesmo quarto.

As duas observaram o local que era velho e cheirava a mofo, tinha uma aura pesada, negra e sugava a energia vital de todos que ali adentravam.

As meninas observavam cautelosamente uma a outra sem nada a dizer. De repente alguém bateu na porta e disse de forma severa e grosseira.

- As duas precisam se lavar! Quero as duas prontas para o jantar! - A voz da mulher grosseira ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Num rápido movimento as duas foram ao banheiro e se lavaram rapidamente. A menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis disse de forma séria e não demonstrou emoção alguma.

- Passe por favor a toalha. - A menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar disse de forma sutil e direta.

- Claro. - Enquanto falava passava a toalha para a sua colega que olhava atentamente cada movimento que esta fazia.

Tentando puxar assunto com a menina de cabelos ruivos, a de cabelo castanho disse de forma suave e amigável.

- Meu nome é Beatriz. - Disse estendendo a sua mão para um aperto.

- Meu nome é Rachel. - Respondeu a outra de cabelos ruivos aceitando o aperto de mão.

Depois desta conversa as duas se vestiram com as roupas que cheiravam a mofo. As roupas eram dois vestidos cinzas com algumas manchas pretas. Elas vestiram-se e saíram de seu quarto para a mesa de jantar e formalmente sentaram-se a mesa, uma ao lado da outra.

Os outros órfãos conversavam e saboreavam a comida que lhes fora servida. Apesar do local estar cheio de velas, o mesmo estava frio e sombrio.

Rachel e Beatriz apenas comiam e a empregada que estava recolhendo os pratos das crianças que haviam acabado as olhava atentamente tentando procurar algum defeito.

Após o jantar as duas se retiraram sem dizer nenhuma palavra e foram diretamente para a cama. Rachel pegou um papel e um lápis e começou a desenhar coisas misteriosas, já Beatriz pegou um caderno e escrevia o que lhe vinha na cabeça.

Logo o sono chegou e as duas dormiram silenciosamente.

Quando o sol pairou sobre a janela do quarto, Beatriz logo acordou, eram seis da manhã.

Beatriz foi se lavar e fez um ato bom, acordou sua colega que ainda dormia. Rachel acordou assustada pois havia tido um pesadelo.

Desperta, Rachel foi lavar seu rosto e fingiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. _O que significa aquele sonho? _pensou Rachel, enquanto lavava o rosto e escovava os dentes.

Beatriz ligeiramente e silenciosamente pegou seu caderno e o abraçou, em sua mente podia ver todas as palavras que escrevera nele.

Ambas as duas meninas estavam em um transe.

Ouviu-se um barulho ecoando pelo porta, era a empregada.

- As duas podem aparecer para o café-da-manhã!

Rachel e Beatriz decidiram então se apressar para tomar o café.

Quando elas se dirigiam para a mesa, viam dois garotos brigando.

- Ei! Devolve! Esse é meu carrinho de brinquedo! - Os dois pareciam serem irmãos, o mais novo pelo que parece ser tentou agarrar o carrinho mas o mais velho fora mais rápido.

- Hahaha. Nem pense nisso. Eu vou é jogar isso fora... - O mais velho foi até a janela próxima e tentou jogar o brinquedo, antes que Beatriz interferisse.

- Não se atreva. - Os olhos de Beatriz formaram uma expressão tão severa e horripilante que aterrorizou o próprio menino. Com um rápido movimento, Rachel tomou o brinquedo da mão dela e devolveu para o irmão mais novo, dizendo palavras gentis.

- Toma... É seu. - Ela deu uma piscadela para o menino e agradecido disse seu nome.

- Meu nome é Dean. O seu nome é Rachel, certo? - Antes mesmo de responder, Beatriz num rápido movimento retirou Rachel de sua curta conversa com Dean.

- Vamos nos atrasar? Quer levar bronca por causa dele? - Beatriz deu uma leve olhada para Dean e Rachel protestou.

- Apenas estava conversando com o pobre garoto! Não tem pena?

- Não tenha pena dos mortos... - Disse Beatriz sombria.

- Mas... Ele não está morto, está? - Rachel duvidosa respondeu e, os olhos sombrios de Beatriz voltaram-se novamente a ficarem normais.

- O que foi que eu disse? - Beatriz soara novamente normal e Rachel parecia ter sofrido a mesma coisa, só que ao inverso.

- Eu disse que não se pode ter pena dos mortos Beatriz você ficou calada, apenas olhou... - Beatriz ficou quieta e foi se sentar na mesa de café-da-manhã ao lado de Rachel.

A mesa estava muito barulhenta então as duas aproveitaram para poderem conversar sobre si mesmas. Rachel iniciou a conversa.

- Quantos anos você tem? - Beatriz engoliu a comida que estava em sua boca e disse sutilmente.

- Catorze. E você? - Beatriz olhou curiosamente para o rosto da amiga, que respondeu na mesma simpatia.

- Quinze. É... O que... aconteceu... com a sua família? - Rachel formou uma expressão triste e Beatriz disse de uma forma normal.

- Nunca os conheci. Na realidade, já os conheci, mas não lembro muito bem... Minha mãe sumiu juntamente com meu pai e depois me via nas ruas pedindo esmolas. Não sei da onde eu vim. E você? - Rachel, nervosa, contorcia seus dedos uns nos outros.

- Bom... Meu pai foi um policial corrupto que morreu numa luga contra _gangsters_... E minha mãe... era uma bêbada e traía meu pai, seduzindo homens em bares... E depois de alguns dias ela sumiu e deixou-me sozinha até que um vizinho ligou para este orfanato para virem atrás de mim. Minha cidade natal é em Los Angeles e me mudei quando tinha oito anos para Nova Iorque. Eu estava pensando em fugir, mas alguma coisa me dizia para vir até este orfanato. - Beatriz fez um olhar surpreso e quase se engasgou tomando seu suco de uva.

Ela tossiu e depois de alguns momentos disse alegremente.

- Rachel! Eu tive a mesma sensação quando vim para cá... É como se tivesse que conhecer alguém em especial...

- É verdade! - Rachel disse após terminar seu prato e Beatriz num gole tomou seu suco e as duas rapidamente foram para o quarto.

As duas pegaram as coisas que cada uma havia trazido consigo. Rachel trazia o seu caderno de desenhar e colar que havia o brasão de sua família. Beatriz trazera seu caderno de anotações.

- Estes são meus desenhos! Tudo o que eu sonho eu desenho aqui! - Falou Rachel e em seguida Beatriz se pronunciou.

- Estas são minhas anotações! - Beatriz revirou as páginas de seu caderno sorrindo e Rachel parece que se esquecera de algo e fora pegar.

- Este... é um cubo que eu achei na minha casa enquanto eu pegava as minhas coisas... - O brilho daquele cubo era persuasivo e chamativo, Beatriz tentara tocá-lo mas sua consciência disse para não tocar nele.

- Bem bonitinho. - Disse Beatriz curiosa. - O que ele faz?

Rachel olhou para o cubo mágico e disse pensativa.

- Eu não sei... Nunca experimentei abri-lo mas dizem que ele abre portas...

- Portas!? - Exclamou Beatriz.

- Sim, portas... Acho que ele tem uma chave embutida para abrir todas as portas do Universo! - Caçoou Rachel.

- Hahahaha! Pensei o mesmo! - Beatriz pareceu se divertir com a conversa. - Bom... Minhas anotações... Revelam coisas que irão acontecer... Ou elas simplesmente fazem acontecer no exato momento em que são escritas... Não sei direito.

- Fazem algo acontecer? - Rachel ficou curiosa - Então... - Pensava Rachel, andando de um lado para o outro - Pode fazer aparecer ou acontecer de nós duas ficarmos ricas e irmos embora daqui?

- Hahaha! Nunca tentei! Mas isso geralmente ocorre quando eu tenho um sonho, então eu anoto e, noutro dia algo de bom vai acontecer com a pessoa.

- Isso é bem legal! Fazer coisas boas! Qualquer dia tento abrir o cubo e te falo o que aconteceu! - Jurou Rachel.

- Sim! E quando eu fazer um trilhão de reais aparecer pra gente eu te falo! -Prometeu Beatriz!

- Beatriz vamos prometer uma coisa? Vamos esquecer os dias antes de virmos para o Orfanato! Por que são Dias Esquecidos! - Propôs Rachel.

- Claro! Concordo! - Beatriz concordou e deu um pulinho.

As duas a partir dai ficaram muito amigas.


	2. ATOI:2 Visões Inesperadas e Segredos

The War of Angels and Demons

_" As vezes a morte é o caminho mais sutil que se existe para poder deixar a realidade, mas esta não ultrapassa a capacidade humana de sonhar..."_

_- Rachel Dreamers._

**ATO I**

_**2. Visões Inesperadas e Segredos Revelados.**_

Ao raiar do sol da manhã Rachel levanta-se e vai lavar seu rosto e depois tomar banho. Era cedo demais, então, Beatriz ainda continuava dormindo. Rachel foi pegar um _cookie _na cozinha.

Ao chegar lá flagrou Dean assaltando a geladeira, ela deu alguns passos e fez apenas alguns ruídos, Dean fez um olhar tão assustado que chegou a derrubar metade do pacote de bolachas no chão, ele pensou que fosse algum monitor ou seu irmão naquela cozinha, mas quando viu que era Rachel sentiu-se aliviado.

Dean sorriu para Rachel que devolveu na mesma sintonia.

- Oi... é... parece que você está ocupado... Eu não vou contar pra ninguém... Eu só vim buscar um _cookie..._ - Dean limpou a boca e respondeu simpático.

- Oi menina bonita! Ah... - Dean coçou a cabeça e virou de costas - Esqueci seu nome...

- Rachel. Rachel Dreamers. - Disse Rachel envergonhada - Você me chamou de menina bonita... - Ela deu uma leve risada e Dean ficou totalmente vermelho.

- É... hehehe... É... Toma! - Disse Dean com um sorriso envergonhado, após dar o biscoito a Rachel, iniciou uma conversa - Ei! Quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho quinze anos. E você? - Perguntou.

- Tenho dezesseis anos. Meu irmão tem dezessete... - O rosto alegre de Dean desapareceu e Rachel tentando ajudar disse de forma carinhosa.

- O que houve...? Não é bom ficar triste... - Disse Rachel.

- Quando meu irmão fizer dezoito vai embora deste orfanato e... vai me deixar... - Rachel logo se entristeceu e perguntou novamente.

- Qual o nome do seu irmão? Terei um papinho com ele depois... - Dean tentou não rir da expressão de Rachel.

- Ele se chama Logan. Igual ao _Wolverine _dos _X-Men_! Desde pequeno pensei que ele fosse um super-herói! - Dean falava como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

- Legal! Você também tem nome de um super-herói! - Dean confuso perguntou.

- Como assim... um _super-herói_? - Perguntou Dean coçando a nuca e Rachel respondeu de forma sincera.

- Você é o _SUPER-DEAN_! Hahaha! - Os dois riram muito depois disso, eles puderam ouvir outros passos no corredor, então se esconderam em um quarto que ficava ao lado da cozinha, parecia ser a dispensa.

Quando Rachel olhou pelo buraquinho da porta era Logan o irmão mais velho de Dean que começou a seguir os rastros de comida até que os pegou dentro do ármario.

- Olha só... - Riu Logan - Meu maninho pegando uma garotinha... - Quando Logan disse essas palavras provocou Rachel e ela sendo muito esquentada deu-lhe um soco na cara...

- O que foi que disse? Antes de dizer algo assim é melhor você ter certeza que pode viver sem... o seu "pescoço". - Logan saiu correndo e voltou para seu quarto, Dean e Rachel riam da cena.

- Foi engraçado. - Comentou Dean quando estava saindo para o seu quarto - Até mais... garota boni... Rachel!

- Até mais Dean! - Comentou Rachel.

Ela pegou dois _cookies_, um para si e outro para Beatriz. Ela comeu o seu e deixou o de Beatriz em cima de seu criado mudo.

Rachel voltou a dormir, mas dessa vez teve um sonho um tanto diferente... Este parecia real.

_Todos estavam sentados em suas mesas no salão principal. O conselho de guerra estava reunido. Os anciãos discutiam sobre os receptáculos, um deles se pronunciou, sua voz era tão alta que suas palavras ecoavam em todos os locais. Uma moça que havia uma faixa ensanguentada cobrindo seus olhos levantou-se e foi pegar uma taça de um líquido estranho. O ancião a observou atentamente, ele parecia estar desconfiado de algo, porém disse aflito._

_ - Nós precisamos encontrá-las, de qualquer jeito! Não podemos dar um fim a essa guerra se a profecia não for cumprida... Precisamos enviar os Guardiões para procurá-las. Isso é essencial._

_ A mulher com a faixa insultou o ancião._

_ - Todos já sabemos quem ganhará a guerra! Não precisamos delas para absolutamente nada! Além do mais, os demônios são bem mais fortes do que esses seres com asas e rostos angelicais! Seu velho inútil!_

_ Rachel via a si mesma sentada ao lado de um homem de um pálido doentio, com roupas de couro, todo mutilado e com pregos na cabeça. Este homem revirava os olhos para as discussões. _

_ Ele parecia não se importar com o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia saber que Rachel estava lá. A menina assustada tentou até mesmo respirar de forma baixa e tentou não emitir nenhum ruído que a comprometesse._

_ - Você! - A mulher de faixa apontou para o homem estranho ao lado de Rachel - Cabeça de Prego, ou mais conhecido como Pinhead vá atrás do receptáculo, você foi escolhido para proteger a nossa campeã! - O homem conhecido como Cabeça de Prego nada disse apenas a encarou e continuou sentado, a moça pareceu se irritar com a sua atitude e ele respondeu a ela de forma fria._

_ - Hmpf... Eu sou apenas um Cenobita! Não sou seu servo e também não tenho nem o direito e nem a vontade de fazer o que manda. Só sirvo somente a Leviatã. - Rachel desconfiou se aquele homem estaria mentindo ou dizendo a verdade._

_ - Seu insolente! Como se atreve a falar assim com Liriel, A Deusa da Visão? - Ela pareceu se enfurecer com as palavras de Cabeça de Prego que nem se importava com ela._

_ Neste exato momento no salão formou-se um silêncio mortal, onde apenas se ouvia o som dos sinos e alguns barulhos horripilantes. Uma sombra preenchia o local e cheirava a morte. _

_ A sombra se pronunciou com uma voz sombria e tenebrosa._

_ - Ela tem... a Configuração do Lamento... Ela pode abrir e chamá-lo Cabeça de Prego, Líder Cenobita! - Logo a sombra formou-se num homem barbudo, um tanto acima do peso, de óculos, com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis - Eu presumo que todos vocês saibam a localização de minha prole..._

_ Um ancião estava tremendo mas mesmo assim levantou-se e se pronunciou, sua voz era de medo. Ele estava suando e estava aflito._

_ - S-sim. Mas... - Quando o homem ouviu a palavra "mas" olhou severamente para o ancião e disse._

_ - Mas...? Mas o que? O que tem de errado? - O homem cruzou os braços._

_ - M-mas... ninguém se dispõe a achá-la meu senhor... Senhor Leviatã... - Leviatã olhou diretamente para Cabeça de Prego que se enrijeceu-se, ele se levantou e pronunciou respondendo ao olhar furioso do deus._

_ - Eu... irei buscá-la... Mas, não posso fazer isso sem que ela abra a caixa... Precisamos de algo que a faça abrir... Algo que a deixe em transe..._

_ - Sim... Acho que precisamos que duas forças se colidam para que ela abra a caixa. Mas você, Cabeça de Prego, deve somente traze-la para nosso mundo, você entendeu?_

_ Cabeça de Prego assentiu e saiu do salão, Rachel então decidiu segui-lo._

_ Quando ela adentrou o local onde Cabeça de Prego estava, mesmo em um sonho ela não conseguia nem quase respirar. Seus cabelos grudavam em sua pele, ela estava suando e seus olhos estavam quase sem alma. _

_ Cabeça de Prego parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás e disse de forma maliciosa e misteriosa._

_ - Eu tenho várias visões para te mostrar, Rachel Dreamers. Eu sei que você está aqui... Facilitou meu trabalho. - Cabeça de Prego ia tocá-la mas algo acordou Rachel que despertou rapidamente e assim a visão foi desaparecendo e nas memórias de Rachel restava apenas o sorriso de Cabeça de Prego._

Ela se via em seu quarto, Beatriz a acordara e ela estava aflita demais para responder ao estava visual e mental de sua amiga. Rachel parecia estar desenhando no nada, mas Beatriz logo pegou seu caderno de desenhar e um lápis e entregou-os para sua amiga.

- O que houve Rachel? - Perguntou Beatriz preocupada.

Rachel desenhava Cabeça de Prego e seu sorriso inesquecível, e nas mãos dele havia o cubo mágico, mais conhecido por Configuração do Lamento. Quando Rachel acabou de desenhar... Ela pareceu ainda estar em transe.

Ela disse da mesma forma que Cabeça de Prego havia dito a ela.

- Eu tenho várias visões para te mostrar...

O mistério preencheu o ar e o terror dos olhos de Rachel encontrarão os de Beatriz que nada disse apenas observava...


	3. ATO I: 3 Sedução e Perseguição

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_ "Ser invisível te permite olhar ao redor para ver e descobrir segredos ocultos... E também saber quem são seus amigos..."_

_- Beatriz Houster_

**ATO I**

_**3. Sedução e Perseguição.**_

As palavras de Rachel ecoavam na cabeça de Beatriz, ela pensava nas palavras da amiga com cautela até que alguém bateu na porta e isso tirou Rachel do transe.

Era Dean que estava arrumado e cheiroso, segurava algumas rosas. Beatriz levantou uma sobrancelha e ficou boquiaberta.

- Olá... é... Rachel está? - Disse Dean com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Não magina! Ela está lá no Paraguai! - Respondeu Beatriz revirando os olhos e Rachel interviu.

- Não fale assim com ele! Ele apenas... - Quando Rachel viu Dean sorriu de forma desajeitada e envergonhada - Oi Dean...

Dean sorriu e fico sem saber o que dizer. Rachel saiu para o banheiro com algumas roupas para se aprontar e Beatriz apenas observava e finalmente disse.

- Cara... A gente aqui no orfanato tem autorização para sair? - Perguntou Beatriz.

- Se ninguém saber! Prometa que não vai contar a ninguém? Por favor... - Suplicou Dean que fez olhos carentes e Beatriz deu de ombros.

- Se a Rachel não for se comprometer... Apenas diga-me onde vão? - Beatriz tinha algo em mente, além de sua curiosidade.

- Tomar sorvete, tem uma sorveteria aqui perto! - Sorriu Dean tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Ah... sei... Okay então. - Respondeu Beatriz que estava indo pegar o seu caderno de anotações.

Rachel saiu do banheiro perfumada e bem bonita. Os seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados prendidos em um rabo de cavalo que deixava alguns fios soltos, brincos de argola dourados enfeitavam suas orelhas assim como o colar que exibia o brasão da família. Ela usava uma saia vermelha curta, com uma meia calça preta e uma sapatilha vermelha; sua blusa branca era de abotoar e era enfeitada com uma gravata vermelha.

- Rachel... Você está... - Dean ficou pasmo com a sua beleza, entretanto Rachel pensou o contrário.

- Estou feia..? - Perguntou Rachel que estava se entristecendo.

- Não! Jamais! Está deslumbrante! Eu vim de convidar para sair... quero dizer... tomar um sorvete... - Dean ficou vermelho.

- Aceito! - Disse Rachel feliz e contente.

- Ó-ótimo... Claro... é... Vamos? - Afirmou Dean.

Rachel assentiu e foi acompanhada por Dean até a porta de saída do orfanato. Dean verificou se não havia ninguém por perto e depois deu um sinal para Rachel sair e os dois foram até a sorveteria.

Dean havia economizado algum dinheiro e o usou para tomar um sorvete que em anos não apreciava o sabor.

- Você vai querer de que sabor, Rachel? - Perguntou Dean sorrindo e Rachel respondeu em extrema fofura.

- Chocolate. - Como na sorveteria as pessoas poderiam fazer seu próprio sorvete, Rachel colocou brigadeiro, cauda de chocolate e mais brigadeiro no seu sorvete com três bolas.

Dean pegou de morango e fez as mesmas coisas que Rachel só que com cobertura de framboesa e de morango.

Quando eles se sentaram em uma mesa próxima a entrada de saída, Rachel foi pegar algo dentro de sua bolsa, só que...

- O que... mas o que isso está fazendo dentro de minha bolsa? - Ela retirou a caixa enigmática de dentro de sua bolsa, mas ela não estava lá antes. - Eu não...

_" Nós temos várias visões para te mostrar..."_

Essas palavras ressoaram na cabeça de Rachel, quando ela tocou o cubo. Dean ficou preocupado com ela e, percebeu que o cubo era o responsável então os tirou da mão de Rachel.

- Rachel!? - Gritou Dean guardando a caixa novamente na bolsa dela.

_O local estava frio, estava sombrio, apenas um morto poderia caminhar por aqueles corredores. Rachel prosseguiu e perguntou._

_ - Isso é real...? Ou só está acontecendo em minha mente? - Rachel olhou para os outros corredores que haviam naquele local, isso lhe causava uma enorme dor de cabeça._

_ Ela prosseguiu até se encontrar em um local com várias passagens, ela girou, mas quando fez isso, ela pode ver o rosto de Cabeça de Prego. Era ele quem estava rodeando Rachel para todas as passagens, ela ficou extremamente tonta._

_ - Como eu disse... Nós temos várias visões para te mostrar... Mas naquela hora era " Eu tenho várias visões para te mostrar"... Mas isso não importa agora, não é Srta. Dreamers...? - Enquanto dizia isso Cabeça de Prego parou de gira-la, Rachel parecia que estava sendo enforcada, mas era apenas uma sensação._

_ Cabeça de Prego a virou para que ela ficasse de costas para ele, Rachel viu o cubo no centro da sala e Cabeça de Prego disse em seu ouvido._

_ - Abra... Novas experiências a aguardam, Srta. Rachel. Abra. Abra... - A palavra "abra" entrou na mente de Rachel de uma forma tão agoniante e assustadora. _

_ Rachel não sabia o que fazer, ela apenas olhava a caixa e nada mais fazia, Cabeça de Prego começou a andar juntamente com ela, aproximando-a ainda mais da caixa._

_ - Rachel... Abra... Você tem curiosidade para ver o que tem dentro... Abra-o... Abra-o... - As palavras frias e maliciosas de Cabeça de Prego faziam uma ressonância na alma de Rachel mas ele não estava mentindo, Rachel queria saber o que havia dentro do cubo. _

_ Ela parecia estar em transe, seus olhos se tornaram novamente sem vida e sua pele voltou a ficar suada e seus cabelos novamente ficaram grudados nela._

_ - Abra! - Repetiu outra pessoa juntamente com Cabeça de Prego. - Ninguém resiste a tentação e a sedução de abrir a caixa... Ela lhe seduz, Rachel, abra..._

_ Rachel fechou seus olhos e estendeu o braço para pegar a caixa, Cabeça de Prego estava atrás dela, guiando-a até a caixa._

_ - Abra a Configuração do Lamento Rachel! Você quer abrir! Não pode evitar... - Rachel estava prestes a desmaiar diante daquela situação até que..._

_ " Não abra! Não abra a caixa!"_

_ Era a voz de Beatriz ecoando na mente de Rachel que voltou a sua consciência normal e livrou-se de Cabeça de Prego que ficou insatisfeito. _

_ - Como...? - Repetiu alguém que parece ter a voz rouca e sussurrante - Como ela..._

_ - Quem são vocês? - Perguntou Rachel, Cabeça de Prego juntou suas mãos e disse nem um pouco impressionado._

_ - Acho que você já sabe, não sabe? - Rachel lembrou-se do último sonho que tivera no orfanato._

_ - Vocês são... os... - Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram - Os... Cenobitas..._

_ Cabeça de Prego deu uma risada maquiavélica e disse em seguida._

_ - Sim! Somos servos do prazer inexplorado! Senhores do Prazer e da Dor. Acho que sabe o que isso significa... Não é..._

_ - Eu não abria a merda da caixa! - Protestou Rachel mas Cabeça de Prego contestou._

_ - Você tem relações com ela minha querida... Muitas relações... Mas como não faço nada de graça, eu vou me divertir com você... _

_ - Oh... merda... - Disse Rachel, ela tentou escapar mas outro cenobita a segurou era a pessoa da voz rouca e sussurrante - Meu deus..._

_ - Nem chegamos perto... - Exclamou a Cenobita Fêmea._

_ Ela a empurrou para os braços de Cabeça de Prego que olhou e sorriu para Rachel._

_ - Talvez se eu acabasse com aquele seu namoradinho... - Disse Cabeça de Prego rindo e Rachel arregalou seus olhos... _

_ - O que quer comigo...? Seu... gótico! - Exclamou Rachel com o intuito de fazer parecer que a situação era engraçada._

_ - Minha querida... Princesa... Eu estou aqui para levá-la pra casa... Onde poderá conhecer seu verdadeiro pai..._

_ - Eu sei QUEM é meu pai de verdade! - Protestou Rachel, isso tirou a paciência de Cabeça de Prego._

_ - Ah... é claro... Um policial corrupto que foi morto a tiros por um homem que ele prendeu injustamente por causa de dinheiro... E uma prostituta como mãe que se disfarça de santa e vai a Igreja confessar nem metade seus pecados! Ah... e esqueço de mencionar que ela também abria as pernas até mesmo para os padres... Esqueci de mencionar mais alguma coisa...? - Cabeça de Prego pôs o seu dedo indicador no seu queixo e fez uma expressão pensativa._

_ Rachel se calou e depois apenas conseguiu encarar Cabeça de Prego, que ria incansavelmente da expressão vazia de Rachel._

_ Rachel correu por um corredora sua direita, a Cenobita Fêmea ia segui-la mas Cabeça de Prego interferiu..._

_ - Deixe que ela passe pelos caminhos da sedução, prazer e dor... Minha querida... Ela... é intrigante e me deixa com curiosidade em testar sua carne..._

_ A cenobita assentiu e os dois viram Rachel correr pelos corredores sem fim..._

_ Rachel ficou cansada e parou mas novamente a caixa aparecia em sua frente..._

_ - Você tem por acaso algum tipo de GPS embutido também?! - Exclamou Rachel que andou de um lado para o outro... - Argh... Tem que ter um jeito de sair daqui.. A não ser que..._

_ - Você só precisa abrir... - Respondeu Cabeça de Prego - Não vai se arrepender..._

_ - Claro que vou! Vocês são... - Contorceu seus lábios - São... góticos sadomasoquistas que nem ao menos saíram da escola... - Cabeça de Prego levantou uma sobrancelha e disse de forma irônica._

_ - Se você não fosse tão sexy e fofa eu rasgaria sua alma em pedaços agora... - A cenobita fêmea estranhou o comportamento de Cabeça de Prego e respondeu ao "elogio" dele..._

_ - Você... bebeu? - A Cenobita Fêmea ficou confusa e um tanto desconfiada da sanidade mental de seu líder..._

_ - Oi...? - Perguntou Rachel pasma._

_ - Sim sexy e fofa... O que tem de problema nisso...? - Rachel ficou boquiaberta e fingiu não perceber que aquilo era um flerte._

_ - É... Dá pra vocês dois me tirarem daqui por quê eu estava no meio de um encontro... Sabe... - Rachel cruzou os braços e ficou batendo um dos pés no chão._

_ - É... Tá... Quer dizer... Não vamos desistir até que abra a caixa... Estaremos te esperando... - Confirmou Cabeça de Prego. _

_ - Como quiser minha senhora... - Respondeu a Cenobita Fêmea._

_ Logo a visão foi desaparecendo, Rachel apenas ficou com o flerte de Cabeça de Prego em sua cabeça._

Dean estava preocupado e pasmo por ela ter entrado em estado de transe e ela disse.

- Oi... - Dean ficou preocupado e disse de uma vez... - Olha... Só pode ser coisa do destino eu estar apaixonado por você... Mas...

- Como...? Amar não é ruim? - Perguntou Rachel.

- Eu acho que não... - Dean ficou vermelho e tentou disfarçar dando algumas risadas.

- Ah... claro... - Respondeu Rachel e ela completou - Vamos terminar o sorvete não é... Precisamos voltar logo...

- É verdade.

Aquele encontro mostrou muitas coisas a Rachel que nem mesmo ela sabia. Os dois voltaram para o orfanato, Rachel despediu-se de Dean e foi para o quarto conversar com Beatriz. Ela teria que contar para a amiga o que estava acontecendo e na realidade Beatriz é quem continha muitos segredos.


	4. ATO I: 4 Os Cenobitas

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Sem lágrimas por favor, é um desperdício de um bom sofrimento..."_

**-**_ The Leader Cenobite, Pinhead._

**ATO I**

_**4. Os Cenobitas.**_

Depois de fugir da perseguição dos cenobitas, Rachel decide contar tudo para que Beatriz, que já desconfiava de algo.

Rachel chegou suada e de modo desajeitado, ela estava acompanhada por Dean que acompanhava cada passo seu, parece que após o encontro com os cenobitas, Rachel estava mais fraca e parecia estar tendo mais visões ilusórias.

Quando ela chegou ao seu quarto, Beatriz correu para socorre-la e disse preocupada.

- Rachel! O que... fez... com... ela... DEAN!? - Beatriz saltou igual a uma onça para cima de Dean que ficou assustado e apontou para a bolsa de Rachel.

Beatriz nem perdeu tempo foi até a bolsa e procurou até que encontrou a caixa. Rachel ficava olhando em círculos, parece que os cenobitas ainda a perseguiam.

Beatriz tentou então encostar em Rachel e pela sua surpresa acabou indo para o mundo dos Cenobitas juntamente com Rachel, mas tudo não passa apenas de uma visão.

_O local como sempre frio e sombrio. Os corredores estavam silenciosos, nenhum sinal de algum cenobita no local, Rachel ficou agradecida por isso. Rachel estava com a caixa na mão, ela parecia estar novamente sobre algum tipo de transe._

_ Beatriz via Rachel tentando abrir a caixa, então, ela decidiu impedir que a amiga abra o objeto. Beatriz arrancou a caixa das mãos de Rachel que parece ter voltado ao seu estado normal._

_ - Está louca...? Olha que essa porcaria fez com você...! - Beatriz cessou sua voz após ouvir alguns passos desconhecidos pelos corredores - Vamos! Plano B corre!_

_ Ela guiou Rachel pelos corredores mas algumas correntes com ganchos altamente afiados bloqueavam o seu caminho, uma dessas correntes atingiu Beatriz no ombro, mas ela a arrancou, mas o ferimento ia até o cotovelo. _

_ Beatriz estava sentindo muita dor, e Rachel não havia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, apenas via o nada._

_ Elas desceram algumas escadas e pararam novamente na sala onde milhares de caminhos estavam abertos. Ela estava protegendo Rachel, enquanto, uma pessoa andava pelo corredor a direita. A visão estava nublada, ela não conseguia distinguir se aquilo era humano._

_ Quando a visão ficou bem mais nítida, pode ver uma mulher com ganchos abrindo sua garganta..._

_ - Merda. - Era a Cenobita Fêmea, que raspava suas adagas umas nas outras, seu olhar era ameaçador e doentio._

_ A Cenobita disse novamente com a sua voz rouca e sussurrante._

_ - Como se atreve... a tocá-la? Sua humana imprestável! - Beatriz estranhou se aquilo era realmente uma mulher._

_ - Eu não vou falar com uma mulher... ou... - Beatriz abaixou sua voz - Seja lá o que você for... - Ela voltou ao tom normal com um olhar desafiador - Do seu tipo..._

_ A Cenobita ficou furiosa com a gozação de Beatriz e decidiu atacar até que outra voz familiar para Rachel disse calmamente._

_ - Espere. Elas duas são nossas convidadas... É uma pena que tenham chegado na hora das diversões. - A Cenobita abaixou suas armas e deu um passo para trás e a voz misteriosa era..._

_ - Meu nome é Cabeça de Prego, ou preferível Pinhead... e... - Beatriz cochichou._

_ - Não imagina o por quê... - Beatriz revirou os olhos._

_ - Como eu ia dizendo... você tem algo que é meu... - Cabeça de Prego apontou para Rachel que estava em transe, a Cenobita Fêmea deu alguns passos para retirá-la do lado de Beatriz, mas de fato, Beatriz não permitiu._

_ - Olha eu não sei que merda está acontecendo aqui, mas... Eu não vou deixar você levar a Rachel! Seu grande imbecil! - Cabeça de Prego voltou a prestar atenção a algo que não dava a mínima importância._

_ - Bom... Não me interessa se você viver ou morrer, mas saiba sua alma jazerá aqui pela eternidade!_

_ Logo as correntes começaram a se mover na direção de Beatriz mas Rachel fora mais rápida._

_ - NÃO! - Disse com um pouco de esforço que tinha, mas nesse momento todas as correntes cessaram simultaneamente e Cabeça de Prego calou-se - Ela não deve ser morta! Já não disse para pararam de me encher?_

_ Cabeça de Prego engoliu a seco suas antigas palavras e disse suplicante._

_ - Perdoai-me minha senhora, não sabia que esta jovem era sua companheira._

_ - Pera ai cara... - Disse Beatriz - Eu ajudo ela a fugir, protejo ela, faço paranauês do além por ela e você diz que não sabia que eu era amiga dela...?_

_ Rachel olhou para Beatriz sorrindo e depois para Cabeça de Prego que provavelmente iria responder ao insulto._

_ - Escuta aqui! Mexer comigo pode, mas agora com a minha amiga? Agora a porra fica séria pra caramba! - Rachel fez um olhar desafiador e Cabeça de Prego respondeu._

_ - Desculpe-me minha senhora - Ele reverenciou juntamente com a Cenobita Fêmea para Beatriz e Rachel._

_ - E não me chame de senhora, faz parecer que eu sou velha demais. Rachel já tá bom demais da conta._

_ - Como quiser senho... Rachel. - Disse Cabeça de Prego ainda reverenciado._

_ - E pode levantar, não gosta dessas coisas não. - Exclamou Rachel olhando para os dois cenobitas._

_ - Como quiser. - Os dois cenobitas naquele local disseram simultaneamente._

_ - Tá. Agora vocês podem jogar as cartas na mesa e contar que porra que está acontecendo aqui. - Rachel cruzou os braços e Cabeça de Prego e ela iniciaram uma discussão._

_ - Mas... - Cabeça de Prego parou de reverenciar como Rachel havia pedido juntamente com a Cenobita Fêmea que olhava com expressão tediosa a discussão._

_ - Agora... - Rachel dirigiu-se a Cabeça de Prego de forma autoritária._

_ - Rachel... não. - Cabeça de Prego revirou os olhos._

_ - Não me interessa. Agora. - Rachel olhou de cima a baixo Cabeça de Prego._

_ - Mas... - Suplicou Cabeça de Prego._

_ - Agora. Já. - Ela obrigou Cabeça de Prego._

_ - Mas... - Cabeça de Prego iria se ajoelhar perante ela mas ela foi mais rápida._

_ - Que mais o que... Quero que você se explique imediatamente! - Cabeça de Prego cedeu e disse._

_ - O que quer saber?_

_ - A primeira pergunta: Por quê querem que eu abra a caixa?- Disse Rachel levantando o dedo indicador para demonstrar que era apenas a primeira pergunta._

_ - Bom... Eu recebi ordens de seu verdadeiro pai para te levar de volta aonde você pertence..._

_ - Quem é meu "verdadeiro" pai...? - Perguntou Rachel esperando uma explicação._

_ - Leviatan, um dos Sete Senhores do Inferno, mas ele é um Príncipe. - Cabeça de Prego pareceu estar entediado._

_ - E quem... - Rachel engoliu a seco - São vocês...? Na real, entendeu? Tipo... Quem são vocês, seu cpf, rg, tudo... _

_ - Nós... - Cabeça de Prego deu alguns passos na direção de Rachel e a Cenobita Fêmea foi ao seu encontro dando passos lentos, logo depois, mais dois cenobitas chegaram, eram dois monstros - Somos... o Caminho, principalmente para você... Mas estamos além da compreensão humana... Nós somos todos os caminhos... - Ele rodeou em volta da sala e mais portas surgiram, e outros cenobitas surgiram rodeando as duas... - Nós somos seus protetores, Srta. Rachel Dreamers e, além disso é seu destino abrir a caixa. Agora você deve saber quem você é e quem eu sou... - Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha e depois disse confusa._

_ - Olha eu sou uma garota até poucos anos normal e vocês continuam sendo os sadomasoquistas góticos que nem saíram da escola... - Ela olhou para os lados e Beatriz estava com uma expressão irônica e ela disse._

_ - Cara nem se um raio cair em cima da minha cabeça você é mais foda que o Google. Ele é quem tem os caminhos! Ele é o mundo! Sem ele não iríamos nem saber o que fazer nos trabalhos de escola! - Cabeça de Prego olhou para os lados e perguntou._

_ - O que é o Google? - Ele fez uma expressão duvidosa e Beatriz colocou as mãos na cara tentando esconder sua face e disse implorando._

_ - Deus se Tú existes! Como deixais!? - Ela retirou as mãos de sua cara e apontou-as para Cabeça de Prego - Senhor! Iluminai esta criatura burra!_

_ - Chega, Beatriz! Ele não é do nosso tempo... - Disse Rachel pegando seu celular do bolso e ligando o wi-fi - O sinal é bom aqui! É bem forte, dá pra até olhar o facebook... Vamos ver as notificações...- Depois de alguns minutos - Querido eu não vou aceitar sua solicitação pra joguinho._

_ Os cenobitas olharam para si mesmos e Cabeça de Prego pensou: " Por quê ela está falando com aquele objeto estranho? Ela é retardada?"_

_ Rachel parou de mexer no celular e continuou suas perguntas._

_ - Você... Quer dizer... quer que eu abra a caixa para exatamente encontrar meu pai, só isso? - Perguntou Rachel dando de ombros._

_ - Não é só isso, você também é a reencarnação de uma deusa, supostamente filha de Leviatan e... - Rachel interviu._

_ - Supostamente? _

_ - Er... Bom, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Continuando você é uma deusa, que na realidade seu nome é Alatáriël Dreamers, A Deusa dos Prazeres Inexplorados. Ou seja você seria minha chefe, não pera... - Cabeça de Prego começou a fazer sinais com as mãos e também começou a raciocinar o que estava acontecendo._

_ - O.K. O que aconteceu com as últimas pessoas que abriram a caixa... - Cabeça de Prego iria responder até que a Cenobita Fêmea foi mais rápida em responder..._

_ - A gente matou e comeu o fígado! - Ela cruzou os braços e Rachel, Beatriz, Cabeça de Prego olharam pasmos para a Cenobita e ela respondeu irritada - Que foi? _

_ - Nós não comemos os fígados de nossas vítimas, por quê diabos eu faria isso? - A Cenobita Fêmea nem deu ouvidos ao Cabeça de Prego._

_ - Olha é o seguinte pirralha, você vai abrir isso aqui se não eu juro que arranco essa sua pele juntamente com a sua alma, então abre essa porcaria aqui! - A Cenobita ficou furiosa._

_ Cabeça de Prego ficou assustado e disse tentando acalmar a situação._

_ - Olha ela está com aquela tensão pré menstrual, então não dê ouvidos a ela se não... - A Cenobita Fêma lançou um olhar mortal para Cabeça de Prego que parou de falar._

_ - Abre logo! - Exigiu a Cenobita Fêmea e Rachel respondeu de forma simples._

_ - Me Obrigue motherfucker! - Rachel cruzou os braços e fez um olhar desafiador e Beatriz disse a seguinte frase._

_ - Pode vim Bitch! - Ela fez a mesma pose de Rachel._

_ A Cenobita Fêmea perdeu a paciência até Cabeça de Prego interrompe-la._

_ - Não se atreva! Quer morrer, maluca! - Disse ele indo na direção de Rachel e Beatriz._

_ - É... - Disse Rachel._

_ - Quieta! - Mandou Cabeça de Prego que depois voltou para Cenobita Fêmea e deu uma bronca enorme nela e depois com rápidos movimentos, retirou Rachel da proteção de Beatriz e a agarrou nos braços - Me perdoa mas... é sua primeira vez...?_

_ - Oi...? - Rachel arregalou os olhos - Se fizer isso eu juro que eu arranco o seu... - Suas palavras foram tardes, Cabeça de Prego deu-lhe um beijo bem longo e duradouro que deixou os outros de queixo caído._

_ Depois do beijo roubado, Rachel deu um chute com todas as suas forças no meio das pernas de Cabeça de Prego que gritou de dor e logo ela surgiu com um soco no seu tórax, pegou uma das facas da Cenobita Fêmea que disse apenas algumas palavras._

_ - Vou levá-lo ao psiquiatra depois dessa reunião..._

_ - Isso é levá-lo em partes por que eu vou é mutilar esse... vadio aqui! - Rachel estava cheia de ódio, porém, ela não conseguia distinguir o que sentia naquela hora, se era ódio, amor, raiva, compaixão ou apenas estava desnorteada._

_ Cabeça de Prego fugiu por um dos corredores e Rachel foi atrás seguindo-o e Beatriz apenas conseguia olhar e rever a cena... Como se fosse um flashback._

_ - Mas que porra foi aquela!? - Foram as únicas de Beatriz depois daquela situação._

_ - E eu é que sei!? - Exclamou a Cenobita Fêmea._

_ Nos corredores Rachel seguia incansavelmente Cabeça de Prego que tentava fugir, até que ele tropeçou e Rachel caiu em seus braços novamente._

_ - Olha, podemos começar com você parando de cair nos meus braços... - Disse Cabeça de Prego sorrindo enquanto Rachel olhava furiosa._

_ - Claro! Se você me explicar que beijo foi aquele? - Cabeça de Prego colocou um de seus dedos no rosto de Rachel e fez uma pergunta um tanto difícil de responder._

_ - Mas eu só explico se você disser o que achou dele... Hmm? - Cabeça de Prego queria provocar a Rachel._

_ - Nem deu tempo pra sentir alguma coisa... Eu não sei o que achei dele... - Rachel relembrou a cena._

_ - Ah... então foi seu primeiro beijo... Ainda bem que fui eu que te beijei, por quê aquele idiota do Dean nunca beijou uma mulher na vida... - Exibiu-se._

_ - Ah vai nessa... E sim foi meu primeiro beijo e depois disso eu vou é a uma Igreja._

_ - Ah claro vai sim! E vai dizer o que ao Padre? - Perguntou Cabeça de Prego._

_ - Vou me benzer e tentar convence-lo que tive contato com demônios..._

_ - Hahaha. - Riu Cabeça de Prego que depois revirou os olhos._

_ Rachel saiu de cima de Cabeça de Prego e tirou a sujeira de sua roupa, enquanto Cabeça de Prego olhava atentamente cada movimento que ela fazia. _

_ Os dois se encararam por bons minutos e Cabeça de Prego voltou a ser sério e cruel novamente... E ele disse sem emoções._

_ - Agora que estamos sozinhos podemos conversar o que devemos conversar não é...? - Rachel deu um passo a trás e viu que a passagem havia sumido._

_ - Eu não vou abrir. Nunca! - Cabeça de Prego riu e disse de forma agressiva e ameaçadora._

_ - Não brinque comigo criança! Você já desperdiçou demasiado tempo meu! É a hora de parar com esse jogo de gato e rato e abrir a caixa!_

_ Rachel com seus olhos firmes e sua mente tentando raciocinar em como fugir daquela situação, ela jamais abriria a caixa, ou será que a sedução de Cabeça de Prego mexera com a sua cabeça. _

_ Ela tentou lembrar de alguma brecha em Cabeça de Prego, mas se ela fizesse qualquer movimento brusco ele provavelmente a acorrentaria._

_ Rachel pensou então em uma forma de seduzi-lo e com isso ela poderia escapar... Então ocorreu-lhe a ideia. Rachel num rápido movimento foi até Cabeça de Prego que se surpreendeu._

_ - O que você... - Cabeça de Prego tentou falar mas Rachel colocou um de seus dedos em seus lábios, fazendo-o ficar calado._

_ - Por quê você não me dá motivos para abrir... Hmm? - Rachel deu um selinho em Cabeça de Prego que ficou admirado mas estranhou a atitude repentina da garota..._

_ - Atitude estranha a sua... - Rachel sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ouviu essas palavras de Cabeça de Prego, mas ela sentiu um sentimento estranho, um sentimento múltiplo, ela não sabia se era perseguição ou sedução. Mas algo lhe atraía em Cabeça de Prego._

_ - Eu estou sentindo algo estranho... Algo... diferente... - As palavras de Rachel foram sinceras e Cabeça de Prego pode ver isso nos olhos de Rachel._

_ - Por algum motivo você está... você está pronta para abrir a caixa...? - Perguntou Cabeça de Prego entusiasmado._

_ - Eu não sei o que vou encontrar, eu pesquisei sobre ela, vocês fizeram coisas terríveis com as pessoas que abriram... Por quê não me dá mais algum tempo...? Hmmm? - Perguntou Rachel que ficou em dúvida se ele aceitaria._

_ - Claro. Se você vier morar conosco..._

_ - Como...? - Rachel ficou em dúvida e logo a visão foi desaparecendo e Cabeça de Prego conseguiu apenas falar algumas palavras._

_ - Espere-me no orfanato e eu virei buscá-la para a sua nova casa._

_ A visão foi desaparecendo e Rachel encontrou-se novamente no quarto to Orfanato e Beatriz ao seu lado preocupada, seu braço ainda estava sangrando._

Rachel foi até Beatriz e viu o ferimento e foi pegar um pano para enxugar o sangue que caia no tapete vermelho.

- Meu deus... Isso foi muito profundo vai precisar de alguns pontos... Você perdeu muito sangue... - Rachel com suas mãos ágeis enfaixou o braço de Beatriz que apenas se importava se Rachel havia ou não aberto a caixa.

- Você abriu...? - Rachel omitiu a parte de que Cabeça de Prego a levaria.

- Não. Ele tentou me forçar a abrir... novamente. - Rachel mentiu pela primeira vez para a sua amiga, ela não contou toda a história.

Será que Rachel vai contar a verdade para Beatriz que também contém um segredo obscuro.


	5. ATO I: 5 Nunca Fale com Estranhos

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Nunca fale com estranhos minha querida filha e meu querido filho... E também nunca falem com pessoas da internet, elas podem te sequestrar, te iludir e podem até te matar..."_

_- Mães, sendo sua super-protetora desde sempre._

**ATO I**

_**5. Nunca fale com Estranhos.**_

Depois de várias semanas após o ocorrido e Beatriz ainda com o braço enfaixado, conseguiu raciocinar algumas pistas sobre seu encontro com os _sadomasoquistas góticos que nem saíram da escola, _como diz a Srta. Dreamers.

Rachel ficou mais criativa e mais atenta aos seus desenhos. Ela pensava em como seria Cabeça de Prego na forma humana, ou como seria a casa em que ela iria morar, mas o aperto no coração por não poder mais conviver com seus amigos, então ela fez um desenho dela, Beatriz e de Dean, Rachel colocou os seus nomes, para que ela se lembrasse.

Beatriz ficou achando estranho o comportamento de Rachel nessas últimas semanas, então pensava a respeito disso, mas as únicas palavras que restavam em sua mente eram, _" Ela pareceu estar se despedindo de todos do Orfanato"_...

Beatriz preocupada com Rachel, foi até o quarto de Dean que estava lendo uma revista em quadrinho da _Marvel, _ela entrou sem bater e Dean num pulo se levantou e deixou cair a revista no chão, depois levantou as mãos. Dean achava que Beatriz era como um policial.

- Olha... eu... Não fiz nada! Eu só tava lendo minhas revistas em quadrinhos, assistindo desenhos animados na televisão! Eu juro! - Beatriz entrou ouvindo todas as confissões e foi se sentando na cama, ela depois de ouvir tudo o que Dean confessou, arregalou uma sobrancelha e disse.

- Ah... O.K. Eu não vim te bater, eu vim por... - Dean sentiu-se aliviado e disse antes de Beatriz terminar de falar.

- Ah... Ufa! Meu Deus! Eu achei que não fosse sobreviver... - Beatriz formou a sua expressão de raiva e tédio.

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar... - Disse Beatriz batendo um de seus pé no chão.

- Ah claro pode terminar... - Dean fez um sorriso de assustado.

- Bom... Eu vim falar aqui da Rachel e... - Dean interrompeu novamente Beatriz...

- Olha eu não encostei um dedo nela, eu só gostei dos seios dela... E só isso! Eu não fico olhando nem nada! Se ela e vocês duas tem um caso... Eu... vocês duas tem mesmo um caso? - Isso foi a gota d'água para que Beatriz explodisse e dissesse.

- É o seguinte! Se você não me deixar falar eu juro que te esmago! - Dean se escondeu atrás da cama - E eu e ela não temos nenhum caso! Ouviu bem? - Dean assentiu com a cabeça aterrorizado - Olha, ela tá agindo de forma estranha com todos, ela tá mudada! Parece que ela... sei lá... vai nos deixar... Então... Eu pensei que você pudesse falar com ela a respeito... Mas sem dar verde pra ela ouviu?

- Pera ai. Quer que eu fale com ela sobre o jeito dela sem deixar transmitir que é sobre isso a conversa? - Perguntou Dean confuso e começou a se levantar e tentando ficar protegido enquanto andava entre os objetos para poder se proteger.

- Sim! E você é a única chance, ela não fala nada comigo... Mas eu sei que ela está escondendo alguma coisa... - Beatriz ficou preocupada.

- Mas vocês duas são tão boas amigas, ou melhores amigas... Vocês são chicletes, não desgrudam nem a pau! E por quê ela esconderia algo de você... - Dean ficou um tanto curioso mas não quis demonstrar isso para Beatriz que não podia mais falar sobre isso se não iria contar para Dean sobre... os cenobitas - Beatriz... o que foi que aconteceu com a Rachel... no dia em que eu e ela saímos...? Bom... Por quê ela ficou toda fria, você surgiu do além com esse machucado horrível no braço... E... Cara, não dá pra ignorar isso...

Beatriz pensou bem e o clima ficou tenso. Ela disse tentando desviar o assunto.

- E que que isso importa? O que importa é a Rachel! Você precisa falar com ela...! Imedia... - Alguém bateu na porta, era a Madame Lily, chamando Beatriz.

- Beatriz! Venha já aqui embaixo! Mas vou avisar, isso pode ser chocante pra você... - A Madame Lily pareceu descer as escadas e Beatriz ficou pálida e Dean disse.

- Vou com você... - Dean e Beatriz apressados.

Eles desceram os andares de escadas que haviam no orfanato até chegar na sala de visitas. Havia o que parece ser um soldado, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Rachel estava lá e sua aparência não estava muito feliz.

- Rachel... - Sussurrou Beatriz que ficou confusa, Dean ficou ao lado de Rachel e ficou imaginando a ideia de não poder mais vê-la.

- Esse é... - Rachel engoliu a seco, mas tentou apresentar o homem desconhecido a Beatriz, ele foi mais rápido e respondeu primeiro.

- Sou Elliot Spencer. Capitão Elliot Spencer, a seu dispor. - Beatriz o encarou de cima a baixo e finalmente concluiu que...

- Não... Por quê ela... - Elliot ficou sem entender e quase ficou sentimental. Rachel já sabia que ele não era capitão nenhum.

- Beatriz... É... - Beatriz protestou.

- Olha cara... Quer dizer, Capitão Elliot Spencer, nós somos como... - Ela olhou para Dean... - Nós somos como irmãos... Entende. Jamais nos separamos.

- Apesar de eu nem saber o que ela está dizendo. É verdade. E a mamãe disse não fale com estranhos, mas assim não teríamos amigos.

Elliot encarou os três e ficou de forma pensativa, até que decidiu.

- Se a minha princesa vai ficar feliz com vocês dois ao lado dela. Adoto os três. - Os três sorriram mas, Rachel já sabia que aquele sorriso de Elliot era falso e já sabia que Elliot não era quem ele realmente apresentava ser.

- Bom... Pelo menos me livrei desses pirra... Dessas adoráveis crianças... - Madame Lily ficou agradecida - Bom... o senhor só vai ter que assinar alguns papéis, mas vou logo avisando que Dean Woodland, tem um irmão mais velho, chamado Logan. - Elliot deu uma leve olhada para Rachel que fez sinal de negação e perguntou ao Dean.

- Se o seu irmão não vier, tem algum problema, sr. Woodland? - Dean fez um sinal de negação, mas em sua mente veio o dia em que seu irmão disse que o abandonaria. - Ótimo.

Beatriz estranhou a atitude de Elliot em relação aos sentimentos de Dean. Ela agarrou o braço de Rachel e de Dean, Spencer percebeu que Beatriz havia um ferimento no braço e sorriu após isso e perguntou.

- O que aconteceu com seu braço...? - Perguntou Elliot de braços cruzados, esperando Madame Lily pegar a papelada.

- Um presente. Um presente que eu vou devolver na mesma medida... - Rachel encarou Beatriz e fez alguns sinais com o olho.

- Ahh... Pelo jeito que foi enfaixado foi profundo o corte... - Beatriz estranhou ele saber o tipo do ferimento e ousou perguntar.

- Como sabe que foi um corte...? - Uma tensão preencheu o ar, até mesmo, a Madame Lily parou de prestar atenção no que estava fazendo para ouvir e Elliot deu uma desculpa.

- Bom... eu... sou do exército e eu já cuidei de ferimentos do tipo... Por experiência, sei que isso é um corte e foi feito por uma lâmina bem afiada, poderia ter pego em outro lugar... e... bom... depois falamos disso não é...? - Elliot foi se aproximando de Beatriz a cada vez que falava, Beatriz não engoliu a desculpa e olhou para Rachel que ficou pasma.

- É... verdade, como eu posso ter esquecido disso... - Disse Beatriz se fingindo de sonsa. Madame Lily voltou a fazer suas coisas e trouxe rapidamente a papelada para que Elliot assinasse.

Madame Lily fez algumas perguntas para o Capitão.

- De acordo com o formulário, preciso fazer algumas perguntas ao senhor. Se importa? - Elliot olhou para as crianças sorrindo e depois voltou-se para a senhora.

- Não. - O "não" de Elliot foi tão seco que Rachel ficou arrepiada.

- O senhor é casado? - Para a surpresa de Rachel.

- Sim. O nome dela é Nikoletta. - Rachel se lembrou de outra pessoa e rangiu os dentes e fez um olhar ameaçador para Elliot.

Elliot respondeu o seu olhar com um sorriso malicioso. Madame Lily pode sentir a tensão sobre o local.

- A profissão dela senhor. - Perguntou Madame Lily mas parece que Elliot estava ocupado tirando com a cara de Rachel em silêncio - Senhor...? - Elliot voltou a prestar atenção na Madame.

- Perdão, o que? - Perguntou Elliot com cara de inocente.

- A profissão de sua mulher senhor...

- Ah... ela era freira em uma Igreja, depois ela virou médica-cirurgiã. - Rachel estranhou a profissão dela mas logo se lembrou.

- Onde vivem senhor? - Elliot olhou para todos, parece que ele estava preparando todos para uma surpresa.

- Manhattan, West Village... - Todos ficaram de queixo caído, até mesmo a Madame Lily ficou impressionada.

- West... Village...?

- Sim... - Respondeu Elliot sorrindo.

- YAY! - Dean de um pulinho.

Elliot riu junto com as duas garotas.

- Senhor está tudo correto. Crianças preparam suas coisas. - Ordenou Madame Lily.

Os três subiram imediatamente para seus devidos quartos, Beatriz aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com Rachel, assim que elas entraram no quarto, Beatriz trancou a porta, sua amiga estranhou.

Beatriz iniciou a conversa.

- Quem é aquele cara? - Beatriz colocou suas mãos em sua cintura e ficou esperando uma resposta, Rachel gelou, ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu não sei... Eu estava na cozinha, ele chegou e me viu e quis me adotar... - Beatriz não engoliu a desculpa, ela respondeu sem deixar passar a ironia.

- Ahhh... Claro! Por forças sobrenaturais você estava no local exato, na hora exata, e ele veio até você e te escolheu! Tipo: ó eu quero essa dai por quê ela é bonitinha e me identifiquei com ela! Para de mentir se não eu juro que pego todos os vasos deste local e ataco na cabeça dos dois! - Rachel se virou de costas e disse.

- Eu não queria contar... Ele é o Cabeça de Prego disfarçado e a Nikoletta é a Cenobita Fêmea. Eles vieram me levar pra longe daqui... - Rachel sentou-se na cama.

- Quer dizer então que fomos adotados pelos _sadomasoquistas góticos que nem saíram da escola_? - Beatriz sentou-se ao lado de sua amiga - Mas o Dean não sabe disso, precisamos contar pra ele sobre...

- Não. Cabeça de Prego não vai tocar em ninguém ligado a mim... A não ser que... - Rachel pensou em uma possibilidade e Beatriz temeu algo.

- A não ser que? - Beatriz preocupou-se.

- Que Cabeça de Prego fique com ciúmes, isso pode acarretar na morte de Dean... Mas eu não quero que ele morra... Apesar de só considerá-lo como amigo é... - Suspirou Rachel e Beatriz deu de ombros e disse ironicamente.

- Essa vai doer profundamente no coração dele... Sabia que os meninos morrem a cada fora que eles levam? E também não estou nem ai se ele morrer... - Beatriz continuou a arrumar suas coisas juntamente com Rachel que ficou pasma.

Elas pararam de conversar e se voltaram para poderem arrumar as suas coisas. Ambas terminaram de arrumar as malas e desceram, Dean estava esperando lá embaixo.

Quando ele viu Rachel deu um leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Rachel apenas revirou os olhos juntamente a Beatriz. Elliot tentando se passar por bonzinho disse.

- Beatriz conte-me uma piada. - Disse Elliot sorrindo.

- Você é bonito. - Respondeu Beatriz, o sorriso desapareceu da face de Elliot e ele voltou a ser sério novamente, Dean, Rachel e a Madame Lily tentaram não rir disso.

Elliot tentou disfarçar o constrangimento dessa piada infame.

- É... Vamos... Crianças... - Rachel, Beatriz e Dean foram até o carro de Spencer.

O carro era uma uma BMW M3 conversível preta, Dean ficou fascinado pelo carro juntamente com as garotas.

- Rachel vai na frente. - Disse Elliot, Rachel sutilmente abriu a porta do carro e ficou ao lado de Elliot, Beatriz ficou de olho nos movimentos de Elliot, Dean pareceu ficar meio triste depois que o orfanato saiu de vista. Beatriz cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Ei... Tá tudo bem? - Dean olhou e deu um leve sorriso triste, Beatriz tentou não incomodá-lo.

A música do rádio era _Storm _de _Theatre of Tragedy_, Rachel já conhecia essa música, ela adorava.

- Sr. Elliot, onde o sr. já guerreou...? - Perguntou Rachel, que estava mais bonita com seus cabelos ao vento.

Elliot Spencer quando voltou-se para ela viu uma beleza extrema e ele até gaguejou para responder a pergunta.

- Na 1° Guerra Mundial... - Dean arregalou os olhos quando o Capitão que parecia um homem de 32 anos havia lutado na 1° Guerra Mundial. Elliot se calou por alguns momentos e todos ficaram em silêncio, Rachel mudou a música e ela viu que não era o rádio e sim o CD de _Theatre of Tragedy_, ela mudou então para a _Ashes and Dreams_ - Boa música.

Rachel querendo conversar apenas com Elliot e Beatriz, escreveu a seguinte mensagem em seu celular.

" Bia, nocauteia o Dean ai... Pq eu preciso falar urgentemente apenas com Elliot e vc. Sei que pode fazer isso... "

Rachel entregou o celular a Beatriz que disse animada.

- Com prazer... - Ela nocauteou Dean que desmaiou dentro do carro e Beatriz disse surpreendendo Elliot - E ai? _Sadomasoquista gótico que nem saiu da escola_ - Spencer freou com tanta força que assustou todos dentro do carro e Beatriz disse... - Maldita Inércia.

- Como você...? - Elliot encostou num local menos movimentado - Como você soube...? Mãe Dináh por acaso? - Beatriz logo equivocou-se.

- Não me faça ir ai e arrancar seu bilau! - Rachel pôs as mãos na cara e disse.

- Gente... - Os dois começaram a discutir, nem mesmo Rachel iria conseguir parar os dois. Elliot colocou mais lenha na fogueira.

- Aposto que a sua mãe deve ter sido garota de programa! - Beatriz ficou furiosa.

- Ahhhh agora ele quer falar da mamãe... Ohhhhhhh... E eu aposto que a sua mãe era tão mais tão velha que saia leite em pó das tetas dela! Você não mamava, você fumava! - Elliot e Beatriz iniciaram uma discussão.

- Gente! - Disse Rachel, ela ficou observando a discussão dos dois por um bom tempo até que ela tirou a camisa e ficou só de sutiã e disse.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS PARARAM AGORA? - Berrou Rachel e Elliot apenas observava...

- Peitos... - Rachel deu um tapa na cara dele, Elliot defendeu-se - Eu te elogiei porra! Você tem... - Ele contornou os seios de Rachel com os dedos - peitos bonitos foi isso!

- Eu vou é te matar! Já não basta o beijo que você me deu agora... tem mais essa... - Rachel pôs a blusa novamente - Pronto as duas crianças já pararam de brigar? Agora obedeçam a tia Rachel e tudo vai ficar bem...

- Quer dizer que devo te chamar de Tia? - Perguntou Beatriz, Rachel respondeu mostrando o dedo do meio.

Elliot não se meteu e apenas disse.

- Olha... Não era pra mim ter adotado vocês três! Além do mais ainda tem esse veado ai... - Apontou para Dean.

Beatriz olhou Dean e ela respondeu.

- Concordo. Rachel e ele tem sido um casal fofo... - Beatriz viu se Elliot soltava uma faísca de ciúmes e isso ocorreu.

- Como é? - Ele encarou Rachel que ficou sem palavras e disse, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Nós... não somos um casal... - Ela cruzou os braços e isso foi o suficiente.

- Não existe a palavra _nós _entre ele e você. Apenas existe você e ele. E você prefere uma mulher do que eu? - Confessou Elliot. - Sim eu sou o Cabeça de Prego disfarçado! Satisfeita!? - Cabeça de Prego se descabelou inteiro.

- Isso já sabíamos. - Disse Rachel e Cabeça de Prego perdeu a paciência, pôs a mão no volante e dirigiu novamente.

No restante do caminho os três permaneceram em silêncio, Dean ainda estava supostamente desmaiado e Beatriz ficava olhando as paisagens ao redor e Rachel apenas se afundava em pensamentos.

_O que devo fazer? _pensou Rachel em dúvida. Ela não sabia se abriria a caixa ou aguardaria por algo que a fizesse realmente abrir, porém, ela ainda fica na questão de abandonar seus amigos.

Ela também se pergunta por Cabeça de Prego, será que ele realmente sentia algo por ela ou só estava fingindo? Essas perguntas viam a tona em sua mente.

Eles já estavam chegando quando Rachel viu que o trânsito iria demorar, ela fez a seguinte pergunta.

- Por que será que estamos parados? - Elliot virou-se e respondeu-a.

- Talvez por quê algum retardado mental ou suposto fugitivo de um manicômio tenha pegado um carro e provavelmente tenha dirigido por esta rua em direção à outro imbecil com problemas mentais e ter causado uma alegria aos nossos corações e isso tudo significa que eu não me importo pelo que está acontecendo. - Rachel ficou boquiaberta e Beatriz como sempre suas ironias vinham primeiro do que a razão.

- Se um dia uma pessoa superar essa sua estupidez a ponto disso eu bato palmas. - Elliot olhou para trás para encarar Beatriz...

- Escuta aqui pirralha se você falar mais alguma coisa vou pregar essa sua língua! - Beatriz revirou os olhos e respondeu.

- Que vai deixar mais uma das suas marcas registradas...? - Elliot virou-se para o volante tentando não se equivocar.

Rachel estava gastando os créditos de seu celular para navegar na internet e descobrir ainda mais sobre os cenobitas. Ela entrou em um blog chamado Mundo Tentacular.

Ela viu que os cenobitas eram seres demoníacos que habitavam outra dimensão, a dimensão composta por Leviathan, seu suposto pai. E que eles seriam sumonados somente se ela abrisse a configuração do Lamento, mas cada movimento seu poderia formar uma configuração diferente, sumonando outros cenobitas.

Ela aprendeu que os cenobitas eram antigas pessoas que na maioria das vezes não se recordavam das memórias humanas, e um pensamento veio a sua cabeça _Mas se Cabeça de Prego não podia se lembrar da forma humana, como ele está aqui como Capitão Elliot Spencer...? _pensou Rachel assustada, ela encarou parcialmente Elliot que dirigia.

Rachel leu que alguns cenobitas podem seduzir, persuadir o individuo que abriu a caixa e, de fato levando-o o humano a fazer uma barganha. Contudo, o individuo estaria condenado ao inferno para sempre, arrastando outras almas consigo. Rachel olhou para Beatriz e Dean.

A garota viu um parágrafo que chamou a sua atenção, a parte em que falava do homem cuja alcunha seria _"A ferida que nunca sara" _. Ela leu que este homem era composto por pregos cravados exatamente em seu crânio e que seu álibi para a tortura era lendário, seus meios de tortura eram correntes dotadas de ganchos serrilhados... Seu coração disparou quando leu que ele seria o Líder Cenobita do Exército de Infernal.

Ela leu que este cenobita haveria se apaixonado pela filha de Leviathan, que seria a Princesa Demoníaca, Alatáriël, mas o cenobita preferiu manter essa paixão em segredo.

A Princesa Infernal, supostamente seria aquela que o havia moldado a esta forma horrenda e não seu pai Leviathan. Alatáriël era uma cenobita no final das contas, mas seus poderes eram limitados e por isso, o Cenobita se tornou Líder de todos os outros, por conter algumas frações de seus poderes.

A aparência de Alatáriël, pelo que leu Rachel, era semelhante a de Cabeça de Prego, sua cabeça revestida com pregos cravados no crânio, por causa de sua pele ser muito clara, Alatáriël tem nas pálpebras dos olhos, um tom azulado-roxo e seus lábios da mesma forma.

A roupa de Alatáriël era de um roupão branco fechado por uma longa fita vermelha, dando semelhança as vestes japonesas. Rachel ficou horrorizada quando leu que o álibi de tortura de Alatáriël seria duas vezes maior que de Cabeça de Prego.

Rachel pensou em seu passado, um passado diferente de que ela havia contado para Beatriz... Um passado sombrio. Ela pensou que isso poderia ter algo em comum com o que sofreu na infância.

A personalidade de Rachel estava começando a mudar, ela pensara em se vingar de todos... Mas logo esses pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça.

Quando ela finalmente prestou atenção na realidade, viu que já haviam chegado a nova casa. Ela desligou seu celular e um pouco de seu pânico saiu de sua mente.

Quem estava a espera na porta era Sra. Nikoletta, que por outro lado seria a Cenobita Fêmea. Rachel não saiu do carro com uma expressão muito alegre, por fim, Dean acordou e Beatriz apressou-o para sair do carro.

Elliot pôs o braço em torno de Rachel e sorriu para Nikoletta que retribuiu abrindo a porta com um olhar de vitória.

A casa parecia mais um local assombrado, isso foi indiferente para Beatriz, Rachel e Dean, que já estava desconfiando de algo.

Elliot mostrou os quartos de cada um, deixou o de Rachel por último que era o mais bonito de todos os outros, apesar de apenas ter mais móveis e ser um pouquinho mais aconchegante.

A casa em si, não era tão grande e nem tão pequena. Rachel ficou sozinha e se estressou após que Cabeça de Prego saiu.

Ela começou a dizer em voz alta.

- Ahhh meu deus... Eu prefiro morrer ao virar essa porcaria pálida que mais parece um morto abulante do que outra coisa... Que droga! - Ela olhou para os lados pegou o seu colar que havia recebido na Igreja e disse - Demônios eu manjo dos paranauês religiosos!

Ela se protegeu atrás da cama esperando para que algo acontecesse, mas nada aconteceu.

Ela ficou aliviada e começou a desfazer as malas. Guardou algumas roupas e algumas outras coisas essenciais. Enquanto ela arrumava as suas coisas, pensava em como conseguir fugir daquela casa sem deixar vestígios, mas alguém bateu na porta e isso a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Era Cabeça de Prego em sua forma humana, ele carregava uma rosa branca e estava bem vestido igual a um cavalheiro. Ele sorria e Rachel apenas exibia a sua tristeza.

- Não chore criança... Uma mulher tão formidável como você não merece chorar... Não merece sofrer, não desse jeito... - Rachel deu alguns passos para trás mas Cabeça de Prego a seguiu - Por quê foge?

Rachel respondeu-o com uma pergunta retórica.

- Por quê mente? Por quê não conta pra mim quem você é realmente? - Cabeça de Prego deu uma leve risada.

- Você sabe quem eu sou. E e eu não minto... - Rachel deu um leve sorriso.

- Ah é mesmo... _" A Ferida que Nunca Sara?"_. - Cabeça de Prego engoliu suas próprias palavras e ficou cruel novamente.

- Oras... Parece-me que a menina inocente está se revelando... Não é...? - Rachel contraiu-se.

- Conte-me tudo... Se não eu juro que jamais me verá novamente como Alatáriël... - Cabeça de Prego quase lhe deu um tapa por sua ousadia.

- Como você soube...? - Disse Cabeça de Prego com uma raiva imensa, Rachel o abraçou depois dessas palavras.

- Saiba que eu não quero fazer mal aos seus sentimentos... Eu apenas quero saber de tudo... - Ela deu um leve sorriso e Cabeça de Prego ficou um tanto sentimental e ele disse num sussurro.

- Bom sente-se... - Rachel o puxou junto de si para que ele também sentasse.

- Er... - Cabeça de Prego a abraçou - Por onde eu começo... É... - Ele estava se embaralhando em suas palavras - Quando eu lutava durante a 1° Guerra Mundial, eu era o Capitão Elliot Spencer da Força Expedicionária Britânica, um dos sobreviventes traumatizados pela guerra. Após disso eu participei da Batalha de Flandres e... estava perdendo minha sanidade depois de tudo o que eu vi... Eu perdi a fé na humanidade, depois de testemunhar a crueldade que ela tem consigo mesma e perdi a fé em Deus, na qual na época achei que ele havia errado com a humanidade.

Rachel ouviu atentamente e disse de forma triste.

- Sabe... Até que você tem razão... Mas nada é perfeito. - Cabeça de Prego assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu uma certa empatia por ela novamente.

- Eu estava desiludido e cansado, então vaguei por várias terras e eu me entreguei a um estilo de vida hedonista... Voltei-me para os métodos mais básicos de gratificação para satisfação e prazer até encontrar o Cubo da Configuração do Lamento na Índia Britânica e, depois de abrir, finalmente compreendi os verdadeiros prazeres da dor e do sofrimento.

Rachel ouvia a cada palavra de Cabeça de Prego com a máxima atenção e ficou muito mais interessada e resolveu perguntar.

- Quem te deu a Configuração do Lamento...? - Perguntou Rachel curiosa, Cabeça de Prego olhou para ela de forma intrigante.

- Um peregrino... Que é o mesmo peregrino que vendeu a Configuração do Lamento ao seu padastro. - Rachel lembrou-se do homem que havia vendido a caixa.

- E depois da guerra, depois de abrir... - Perguntou Rachel.

- Bom... Depois que eu abri o cubo, eu fui arrastado por ganchos com pontas afiadas para dentro dele... E quando eu percebi estava sendo torturado, apenas via uma mulher, com um vestido branco e com uma fita vermelha prendendo-o, ela estava olhando pra mim... E nesse momento eu me apaixonei por ela... Mas não podia me mover, estavam cortando a minha cabeça e cravando os pregos igual a ela... Minha aparência era relativamente idêntica a dela. Eu desmaiei depois de um tempo... Quando acordei estava num local com correntes e com corpos mutilados. Depois de um tempo eu me esqueci de tudo o que eu havia passado como humano - Rachel ficou imaginando toda a história em sua mente.

O quarto em que estavam ficara escuro, eles pareciam ter ido para outra dimensão.

- Eu levantei e a vi olhando pra mim, estendendo a mão, eu fui de braços abertos a ela... E fui torturado por suas mãos... Mas a tortura foi tão intrigante e boa que me senti em casa... E decidi servi-la a qualquer custo. Fiz várias torturas ao lado dela, mas com o tempo, outros vieram... - Rachel levantou-se.

- Outros...? Quem...? - Cabeça de Prego se levantou e disse.

- Outros... A Cenobita Fêmea, Palrador ou mais conhecido como Chatterer e Butterball. Eles são a minha equipe mas existem outros para cada Configuração feita no cubo... E com o tempo a moça por quem me apaixonei sumiu... E eu entrei em depressão profunda e fiquei muito cruel. Em 1925, os moradores de uma área suburbana chamada Pension Veneur eram artistas que já se envolveram com trabalhos infernais... Todos eles tinham um acordo com os cenobitas, os cenobitas inspiravam o artista através de seus sonhos e o artista daria seu trabalho mais perverso para nós, as vezes nós queríamos um sacrifício de carne. - Rachel ficou um tanto horrorizada.

Rachel imaginava a cena do sacrifício detalhadamente em seus pensamentos, ela ficava inquieta a cada palavra de Cabeça de Prego.

- Quando eu, A Cenobita Fêmea, Butterball e Preguiça chegamos para o nosso mais recente sacrifício, MAS começou a vomitar poesia e ele conseguiu com sucesso me convencer que um autor e diretor do Pension Veneur chamado Barsac seria um sacrifício muito mais digno para o inferno... - Rachel disse.

- Como se livrar de seus "amigos"... - Cabeça de Prego sorriu e assentiu.

- É... Quando Barsac foi levado até o inferno, MAS foi feito o novo diretor de Pension Veneur por mim e os outros cenobitas. Um tempo antes de tudo isso ambos a Brigada de Diablo e as "séries de Jihad"... - Rachel arregalou os olhos e disse.

- Brigada... de... Diablo...? Meu deus... Agora é que a Terra ta ferrada mesmo... - Cabeça de Prego concordou com ela e continuou falando...

- Como eu ia dizendo, após eu ter entrado na Brigada de Diablo e antes das "séries de Jihad". Eu participei de uma reunião clandestina no inferno organizado pelo Doomsdayer que atingiu um ponto de dúvida entre inúmeros cenobitas presentes, ele constatou a falta de consideração de Leviathan para a proteção dos cenobitas, depois de algum tempo Atkins o matou. Após isso eu senti reencarnações do meu passado humano dentro de mim e descobri que estava vivendo elas com outros cenobitas que eram outros sobreviventes da guerra e isso acabou por atrapalhar minha carreira no inferno e eu descobri um pouco do meu passado humano. - Rachel ficou abismada.

Rachel estava raciocinando tudo na cabeça e decidiu falar algo.

- Quer dizer que esse Doomsdayer, estava promovendo uma reunião secreta para formar cenobitas rebeldes para se voltar contra... nesse caso... meu pai? - Cabeça de Prego olhou para a janela do quarto de Rachel, ela foi até ele abraçando-o por trás.

- Sim. Eles eram chamados de Nightbreed, eles estavam se rebeleando ainda mais e atraindo mais pessoas... Leviathan ordenou que alguns cenobitas fossem "embora" do Inferno por um tempo, ele temeu que o Inferno ficasse uma bagunça. Alguns ficaram como eu e Chatterer... Nós caçamos e matamos cada cenobita que vimos que era contra as regras de Leviathan. Então, Leviathan ordenou que eu e Chatterer controlássemos a situação, por nosso desempenho em batalha, Leviathan também ordenou que nós dois parássemos essa rebelião da forma mais rápida para que o local não levasse muitos danos. Juntos eu e Chatterer demos um jeito de conter os rebeldes e... bom a maioria deles foram mortos por minhas mãos mas... Eu tive que executar um amigo e um seguidor bem próximo de mim, Gehenna.

Rachel surpreendeu-se e perguntou.

- E o que aconteceu depois? - Cabeça de Prego virou-se, por incrível que pareça ele estava ainda em sua forma humana.

- Depois eu fui eleito a Líder Cenobita, e eu pude vê-la mais uma vez... Aquela cenobita... - Cabeça de Prego suspirou - Depois soube o nome dela... - A face dele se entristeceu - E também soube que ela era filha dele... Leviathan e soube também que ela lutaria contra os anjos por causa da guerra... Por quê ela? Por quê? - Cabeça de Prego parece que teve um surto e Rachel se encostou na parede tentando se proteger... Mas parece que o surto durou poucos segundos... - Mas... isso não me impediu de amá-la, cortejá-la, fazer as suas vontades... E quando ela me disse que eu era o favorito dela... Fiquei pela primeira vez na minha vida feliz... E depois de um tempo, ela disse que estava me amando.

Rachel se aproximou dele e começou a se " lembrar" dos momentos de quando era cenobita.

- Eu me lembro... - Disse Rachel sem querer, e Cabeça de Prego voltou-se para ela e ficou cheio de esperanças.

- Do que se lembra...? - Cabeça de Prego foi até seu encontro e sorriu a ela... - Está começando a ter suas memórias de volta... Isso me deixa feliz... - Rachel por incrível que pareça sorriu e disse com seus belos olhos sedutores...

- Conte-me depois a sua história... E se o Capitão não tiver problema em chamar uma moça para dançar... - Cabeça de Prego disse de forma cavalheira.

- Eu sou o Capitão Elliot Spencer, a Srta. aceita a honra de dançar comigo? - Cabeça de Prego reverenciou-se para ela e Rachel disse de forma meiga e doce.

- Claro que aceito. Apesar de minha mãe e pai disserem para eu não falar com estranhos... - Cabeça de Prego riu e depois colocou uma música não tão antiga para tocar, _As The World Falls Down _de _David Bowie_. Os dois dançaram por horas até anoitecer, o que não faltou muito tempo.

Rachel viu Cabeça de Prego por um lado diferente, o lado bom e sensível.

Ela agora acredita que exista um lado bom após abrir a caixa.


	6. ATO I: 6 Noite Barulhenta

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Certamente você não gosta de alguém te perturbando enquanto você está com o amor da sua vida ou quando está dormindo, certo? Bom a narradora não tem mais nada para escrever nesse mini-trecho aqui do capítulo... Muito Obrigado."_

_- Ma-Chan2_

**ATO I**

_**6. A Noite Barulhenta**_

Rachel rodopiava e girava juntamente com Cabeça de Prego que parecia estar satisfeito, o local onde estavam não era mais frio e nem sombrio, estava normal. Cabeça de Prego agora sentia uma certa confiança em Rachel, que pelo visto, estava começando a recordar de várias memórias de sua vida como Alatáriël.

Beatriz vasculhava o quarto para ver se encontrava algo que pudesse servir como um _Plano B_. Ela procurava mas encontrava apenas gavetas vazias e, por algum instinto ela sentia que estava sendo observada. Ela desconfiou de seu quarto e começou a olhar ao redor para ver se encontrava algo se movendo nas sombras de seu quarto e ela disse quase num sussurro.

- Eu vou é atacar água-benta e sal nesse quarto por que tá difícil... - Ela sentou-se na cama e sentiu a sua maciez, os lençóis eram brancos juntamente com os cobertores.

Beatriz se levantou e olhou pela janela, a casa ficava um tanto afastada da vizinhança. Beatriz sentiu um incrível poder emanando da casa. Ela tocou no vidro e pode sentir a presença de mais alguns cenobitas no local.

Algo parecia estar protegendo a casa, algum feitiço. Beatriz tentando ironizar a situação disse.

- Réplica de _Harry Potter_, bando de invejosos... - Ela rodopiou em volta do quarto e disse novamente com um ar irônico porém ela estava com medo - Hoje eu não durmo... - Ela olhou pro cobertor - Você é meu bote-salva-vidas não saia daí. - Ela encarou o cobertor e depois tentou sair de seu quarto... - Como assim ela está trancada!? - Beatriz ficou assustada.

Beatriz deu um chute na porta e a quebrou em dois.

- Hmpf... Porta mal educada... Não quis abrir pra mim, agora fica ai, em dois! - Ela saiu do quarto e os corredores haviam mudado, ela andou pelo corredor até a escada - Eu vou me ferrar se eu descer, mas como já estou ferrada... Ah foda-se.

Ela desceu as escadas e ela parecia que estava em outra dimensão, ela foi até a sala e se deparou com um _sadomasoquista gótico que nem saiu da escola_. Beatriz não sabia distinguir que tipo de cenobita era aquele.

Ela pegou um bastão de basebol que estava encostado na lareira e preparou-se para se defender.

O _sadomasoquista gótico que nem saiu da escola _se levantou e virou-se para Beatriz, era a Cenobita Fêmea que sorriu ao ver Beatriz daquela forma e disse.

- Hmpf... Parece que o gato veio atrás do rato... Que intrigante. O que vai fazer...? Vai me matar? - A Cenobita Fêmea desafiou Beatriz que tentou se conter a responder.

Beatriz e a Cenobita se encararam por vários e longos minutos. A Cenobita Fêmea disse tentando encorajá-la.

- Já se despediu de sua amiga...? Por quê quando ela virar uma de nós novamente não terá chances disso. - A Cenobita deu um leve sorriso de vitória e Beatriz com um tom de ironia perguntou.

- Ahhh é mesmo? Só por cima do meu cadáver! Sua travesti! - O sorriso da cenobita sumiu e ela ficou cheia de ódio.

- Não pode fazer nada para impedir que ela se torne uma de nós apesar de seus esforços, são inúteis! - Beatriz ficou curiosa pelo fato da Cenobita Fêmea falar com tanta certeza.

- Como assim, ela vai se tornar uma de vocês _novamente_? - A Cenobita Fêmea riu com sua voz grossa e sussurrante e depois respondeu de forma irônica.

- Ahhh... Então você não tem a mínima ideia do por quê estamos atrás dela...? Creio que não prestou atenção quando Pinhead contou uma parte da história...

- Eu mato aquele bastardo! - Beatriz agiu sem pensar ao dizer essas palavras e a Cenobita Fêmea respondeu tirando as dúvidas de Beatriz.

- Ela é a nossa General. A General de todos os cenobitas por ser filha de nosso mestre e amo, Leviathan. Ela criou Pinhead e deu a ele um pouco de seus poderes ilimitados. A questão é que ela é a nossa Campeã, que vai estraçalhar os anjos e assim venceremos. - Beatriz ouviu tudo com atenção e disse.

- Por quê não me dá um motivo pra não te encher de porrada agora mesmo? - A Cenobita Fêmea disse de forma inocente.

- Ora... Vai atacar uma freira? Que pecado... - A Cenobita Fêmea mudou a sua forma... Ela voltou a ser uma freira, como ela era antes de ser transformada... - Irmã Nikoletta... Onde está o amor ao próximo...? Hein...? Minha cara Beatriz, que pecado você cometeu ameaçando uma freira...

Beatriz arregalou os olhos e ficou perplexa, ela entrou em estado de choque enquanto isso a Cenobita Fêmea avançava até ela. A cenobita colocou suas duas mãos gélidas no rosto de Beatriz. A Cenobita ficou admirando o rosto de Beatriz enquanto ela inutilmente tentava se libertar.

- Solte-me! - Ordenou Beatriz e a Cenobita Fêmea respondeu com um tom de ironia.

- Me Obrigue. - Ela sorriu e aproximou seu rosto para perto de Beatriz. A Cenobita Fêmea deu um beijo em sua bochecha e seguiu para o pescoço de Beatriz que sentiu náuseas.

Enquanto os lábios da cenobita tocavam a pele de Beatriz, Rachel ainda estava entretida com Cabeça de Prego.

Eles já haviam parado de dançar e agora estavam sentados na cama, Rachel estava no colo de Cabeça de Prego que estava sorrindo.

- Sabe até que você é legal, quando não está planejando fazer nada de indecente. - Cabeça de Prego fez um olhar sedutor e respondeu de forma romântica.

- O que seria indecente pra você...? - Rachel ficou vermelha e disse de forma envergonhada.

- Coisas indecentes... - Cabeça de Prego tocou o rosto de Rachel com a ponta dos dedos e disse chegando próximo dos lábios dela.

- Não é pecado ceder aos meus encantos... - Os lábios dos dois estavam quase se tocando, Rachel deu um selinho e Cabeça de Prego começou o beijo.

Eles ficaram por longos minutos nisso, enquanto Beatriz aguentava a Cenobita Fêmea.

Beatriz estava tentando se livrar da Cenobita Fêmea que ainda continuava a tocar sua pele com seus lábios.

- Eu sempre desconfiei disso! Sua... Ai... - A Cenobita Fêmea deu um beliscão em Beatriz para que ficasse quieta, a Cenobita Fêmea foi se esgueirando até encontrar os lábios de Beatriz que estava fazendo de tudo para se libertar de suas garras - Não se atreva! - A cenobita nem deu ouvidos a Beatriz, que olhou para o lado e viu o bastão de basebol, nesse instante os seus olhos se arregalaram e ela esgueirou-se com suas mãos para poder alcançar o bastão.

Ela conseguiu pegar o bastão e com apenas uma das mãos bateu na cara da Cenobita Fêmea e continuou batendo nela até que Rachel e Cabeça de Prego ouvissem os gritos.

Rachel e Cabeça de Prego estavam deitados se agarrando até que ouviram os gritos, Cabeça de Prego ignorou mas Rachel ficou bem atenta aos gritos e disse.

- Pinhead vamos ver... - Cabeça de Prego continuou beijando seus lábios até que ela pôs uma de suas mãos em seus ombros e ele parou e disse chateado.

- O que foi...? - Ele reparou nos gritos... - Mas que merda está acontecendo lá embaixo? - Rachel olhou nos olhos do cenobita que já havia entendido o recado - Vamos lá.

Os dois saíram abraçados e quando chegaram na sala e viram...

- Sua vadia! Você me paga! - Beatriz disso isso enquanto elas estavam se socando, chutando, arrancando cabelos ( sendo que a Cenobita Fêmea era careca então Beatriz rasgava ainda mais a sua garganta).

Cabeça de Prego e Rachel se encararam e os dois encontraram uma forma de parar a situação. Cabeça de Prego foi até lá e afastou a Cenobita Fêmea da briga enquanto Rachel fazia o mesmo que Beatriz que tentou agredir sua própria amiga.

- Para! BEATRIZ! Sua lutadora de UFC para já com isso! - Beatriz deu um tapa na cara de Rachel que foi ao chão e Cabeça de Prego não se controlou e deu um tapa em Beatriz que bateu a cabeça na parede.

- Per-perdão... Eu não queria... - Rachel se levantou, passando a mão no local em que Beatriz havia batido e Rachel disse.

- Não tudo bem. Ela tava com raiva então só um susto iria acalmar ela... - O local do tapa havia ficado roxo por causa que Rachel havia uma pele muito sensível.

Cabeça de Prego foi correndo socorrer a Rachel e ele ordenou a Cenobita Fêmea.

- É melhor trazer um primeiro-socorros e depois se explicar se não eu juro que... - Rachel disse um pouco cansada.

- Não briguem... - Cabeça de Prego colocou-a para sentar no sofá.

- Desculpa... - Ele botou a cabeça dela em seu ombro e deu um beijo na cabeça dela.

A Cenobita Fêmea trouxe o kit que Cabeça de Prego havia pedido, ela entregou nas mãos dele e ele começou a cuidar de Rachel como se ela fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana.

- Depois disso vá pra cama tá bom? - Pediu Cabeça de Prego e Rachel bocejou.

- Eu já ia mesmo... - Rachel fez uma cara sonolenta e ficou dez minutos para que Cabeça de Prego cuidasse dela.

Quando ele terminou ela subiu junto com ele e os dois deitaram juntos.

- Já é meia noite? - Cabeça de Prego assentiu com a cabeça - Nossa... estou ficando velha...

Cabeça de Prego estranhou o comportamento dela... E resolveu perguntar.

- Como assim? _Estou ficando velha_? - Rachel riu um pouco e disse.

- É meu aniversário... Dia 10 de Janeiro. Nasci em 1998. - Cabeça de Prego surpreendeu-se.

- Aniversário? Sério...? Ganhou um soco de presente... - Ironizou Cabeça de Prego.

- É tipo isso cara... - Rachel e disse... - O meu maior presente é estar aqui com você... então eu não reclamo.

Cabeça de Prego quase ficou envergonhado, porém, preferiu revirar os olhos e dormiu juntamente com Rachel.


	7. ATO I: 7 A Família Woodland

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_"Pai... O que você está fazendo... Pai! NÃO! PARE! Eu não quero mais isso! Eu quero minha mãe de volta! LOGAN!..."_

_- 22 de Dezembro, Residência dos Woodland, Dean Woodland._

**ATO I**

_**7. A Família Woodland.**_

Nesse meio tempo, Dean que ficou no seu quarto escutando música, começou a ter sensações e memórias horríveis de seu passado.

Ele andava de um lado para outro, ele sabia que estava sendo observado, para ele, nem mesmo seus pensamentos eram seguros. Ele pretendeu ficar calado olhando a rua pela janela.

Dean olhava pelos cantos de seu quarto, havia mais escuridão do que luz, mesmo com a lâmpada acesa.

Ele deu alguns passos para poder ver o relógio... Eram quatro e meia da madrugada. Dean percebeu que ficou acordado bastante tempo, mas aquela casa lhe tirava o sono.

Dean decidiu ir na cozinha e pegar algumas comida e pensou _Comida... Nas horas horripilantes... Comida é a coisa mais importante além de tentar se salvar, no meu caso eu não tenho escolha..._ ele suspirou e abriu a geladeira.

Ele pegou um pacote de _Ruffles _e uma lata de _Coca-Cola_, na realidade ele escondeu mais uma no bolso de sua blusa.

Quando voltou a sala, as paredes estavam se mexendo, o local estava se movendo, os móveis estavam tremendo e a única coisa que conseguiu dizer enquanto abria uma lata de refrigerante.

- Puta que pariu... Mas que merda. - Apesar de os móveis estarem tremendo e tudo parecer que estava preste a desabar, Dean seguiu uma voz que lhe era familiar.

- Dean... Querido o seu jantar está pronto! Fiz hambúrgueres! Os seus prediletos! - Dean desconfiado seguiu a voz até...

- Mas que porra... Essa... Essa era... minha... casa!? - Ele se arrepiou por inteiro e disse a si mesmo - Isso é só um sonho.

- Dean é feio ficar bisbilhotando! Venha logo! - Ordenou a voz feminina familiar para Dean.

Ele obedeceu e viu que estava claro e de manhã... Dean arregalou seus olhos e não conseguiu acreditar no que via...

- Ma-mamãe? - Ele deixou cair a lata de refrigerante no chão, a mulher havia cabelos ondulados castanhos e um rosto tão gentil... Ela sorriu para Dean que ficou horrorizado... - Não...

- Você não quer os hambúrgueres querido? - Dean observou atentamente cada movimento de sua suposta mãe...

- Você... você tinha morrido! Eu vi! - A mãe de Dean ficou sem expressão e não entendeu as palavras do filho que deu alguns passos para trás mas esbarrou em algo.

Um homem com uma voz grossa disse a ele sorrindo.

- Olá Dean! - Logo depois este homem foi falar com a mãe de Dean - Julia novamente fazendo hambúrgueres? Realmente Dean vai ficar mal acostumado...

- Jason... O garoto está de férias tirou as notas mais altas da classe... Dá um tempo... - Julia deu uma piscadela para Frank.

- Olha só o que eu comprei de um _vendedor _hoje! - Jason retirou do bolso uma caixa de madeira com configurações entalhadas e Dean já havia visto isso antes... E uma memória veio em sua cabeça...

_Rachel mostrou o cubo que herdara de sua família para Dean._

_ - Olha esse aqui é a Configuração do Lamento, dizem que ele abre portas! _

Dean voltou a realidade e percebeu que era o mesmo cubo... e ele disse.

- Como... encontrou... isso? Rachel... - Jason olhou para Dean desconfiado depois olhou para Julia que pareceu não se importar...

- Bem... Vou voltar a fazer meus experimentos no sótão... - Jason saiu da cozinha e quando ia saindo deu um tapinha nas costas de Dean que ficou paralisado, a mãe de Dean sorriu pra ele e ficou oferecendo os hambúrgueres.

- Não... tenho uma coisa... a _fazer_... antes... - Dean fez um olhar furioso e sua mãe se assustou, ela deu alguns passos para trás enquanto Dean ia subindo as escadas, ele foi ao quarto e achou uma pistola que havia recebido de seu tio.

Dean saiu de seu quarto e foi até o sótão, ele entrou sem fazer um barulho e trancou a porta.

Após ter entrado pela primeira porta do sótão, Dean pode ouvir os gritos... Gritos de pessoas...

- SOCORRO! ME AJUDE! ALGUÉM! - Dean dava passos lentos e tremia a cada palavra... Ele estava tomando coragem.

Quando ele foi tocar na maçaneta, Jason foi e abriu e mostrou seu avental médico sujo de sangue, Frank enfureceu-se vendo Dean no sótão o que era proibido.

- Eu já não avisei para não vir aqui... Dean o que você... - Frank olhou a pistola e Dean pode ver atrás de Frank uma motosserra.

- Vá pro inferno... Seu desgraçado! - Dean apontou a pistola para seu pai e atirou, Dean fechou os olhos e esperava ver um corpo morto - Mas... como... Você ainda está... VIVO? - Dean deu alguns passos para trás e deixou cair a pistola...

- Dean... Dean... Dean - Seu pai fez uma cara negativa e formou olhos frios e raivosos... - Agora que você sabe... Tenho... hihahihahihahihahihahahahaha... - Jason deu uma risada de psicopata e ligou a motosserra.

Dean apenas disse em seu desespero e saiu correndo pela porta...

- Fodeu. - Ele correu pelas escadas e tentou se esconder em algum canto da casa, porém, magicamente todas as portas se trancaram e Dean pode ouvir os passos e uma voz horripilante dizendo.

- _Dean_... - Dean desesperou-se até que...

- Por aqui... - Disse a voz, Dean sem outra alternativa seguiu a voz que destrancou um local na parede, pelo qual ele seguiu.

A parede se fechou e Dean seguiu pelo corredor escuro, sorte que ele havia um isqueiro. Ele rasgou parte de sua camisa e enrolou em um graveto que estava no chão e pôs fogo. Ele seguiu o corredor escuro mas mesmo assim pode escutar o barulho da motosserra.

Após longos minutos seguindo um corredor escuro ele ouviu algum barulho destroços e percebeu que a passagem havia sido descoberta, ele então apagou a tocha e seguiu na escuridão sem enxergar nada.

- _Dean eu estou atrás de você... Seja um bom garoto e obedeça o papai... _- Dean não parou de correr até que esbarrou em algo... ou... alguém...

Dean ficou paralisado e não se moveu, surgiu uma luz azul em cima do ser.

Dean levantou os olhos para ver em que tinha esbarrado e cambaleou para trás e disse aterrorizado.

- Você... tem... pregos... na... cabeça...? - Era Cabeça de Prego, o Líder Cenobita que estava atormentando a vida de Dean.

- Algum problema com isso? - Perguntou Cabeça de Prego.

- Não... Quer dizer... Isso não se vê todo o dia... - Dean se viu em uma sala mais ampla e percebeu que não estava mais naquele corredor...

- Dean Woodland, filho de Jason e Julia Woodland, apesar de você não adotar o sobrenome de seu pai, saiba que ele já matou várias pessoas... E por quê não fala com ele pessoalmente... - Jason estava atrás de Dean que engoliu a seco, ele suou e pareceu tentar dizer algumas palavras e se virou lentamente para trás e o que viu foi um rosto com apenas um olho pois o outro estava costurado, da boca de Jason saia vermes, ele estava com a cara desfigurada.

Dean deu alguns passos para trás mas Cabeça de Prego se transformou em...

- Não tenha medo... Eu estou aqui com você... - Dean disse aliviado.

- Rachel... que bom que você está aqui... - Dean olhou para Jason que havia sumido, Dean estava com uma de suas mãos no rosto de Rachel.

De repente quando Dean estava distraído, pregos atravessaram a mão de Dean que gritou de dor e logo Cabeça de Prego tomou sua verdadeira forma, com uma de suas mãos ele retirou as mãos de Dean de seus pregos, rasgando-a por inteiro.

- Tão ingênuo... Tão inocente... Tão... fraco... - Logo depois a motosserra atravessou o tórax de Dean que cuspiu sangue e algumas gotas foram para a face de Cabeça de Prego.

Dean caiu em prantos e sua última visão foi da face de Cabeça de Prego dizendo algumas palavras...

- Não se meta mais com a _minha _garota... Entendeu bem...? - Os olhos de Dean ainda estavam abertos então Pinhead disse - Não me faça esperar - Dean fechou seus olhos...

Ele não sabia se estava morto ou apenas inconsciente, mas sabia que sua mente estava funcionando perfeitamente... Seus pensamentos estavam completamente embaralhados...

Dean não sabia diferenciar a partir daí, o que seria real ou o que seria apenas um sonho ou apenas uma ilusão.

Ele pode sentir uma mão tocando o seu ombro e pode ouvir vozes...

- O que aconteceu com ele...? - Dean não soube identificar a voz... Apenas sabia que era de uma mulher...

- Eu lá vou saber? Eu encontrei ele desmaiado aqui... E... MEU DEUS? Olha a mão dele Rachel! Olha o tórax dele!... - Ele pode ouvir gritos e abriu os olhos e as duas meninas, Beatriz e Rachel olhavam pasmas.

- Ele está... se... mexendo... AHHHHHHHH... - Rachel deu um chute no saco de Dean que gritou de dor, Beatriz viu que havia uma lata de coca cola no chão e disse...

- Espera ai... Não é sangue, é _coca-cola_... - Rachel se acalmou e ajudou Dean a se levantar e o colocou no sofá...

- A mão dele está toda estraçalhada o que faremos? - Perguntou Beatriz e Rachel foi correndo pegar alguns medicamentos, panos...

Dean não falava nada apenas ficava tentando diferenciar a realidade.

- Eles estão aqui... - Disse Dean depois de alguns minutos, Beatriz levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou desconfiada.

- Quem está aqui...? - Dean começou a tremer...

- Você abre... Eles vem... Você abre... Eles vem... - Beatriz arregalou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Dean olhando nos olhos dele.

- Quem... vem...? - Dean teve um flashback de Cabeça de Prego na sala...

- Você abre... Eles vem... - Rachel chegou e ouviu ele dizendo essa frase e deixou cair a maleta... E ela disse furiosa.

- Beatriz cuida do Dean. ELLIOT! - Ela subiu as escadas mas antes viu uma lataa de coca-cola em cima de um dos móveis e decidiu pegá-la. Ela voltou a subir as escadas e entrou no quarto de Elliot que estava tomando café e lendo o jornal tranquilamente - Cabeça de Prego...

Pinhead voltou seu olhar para Rachel que não estava com uma aparência muito agradável.

- Sim...? Precisa de algo? - Rachel foi de fininho perto dele e perguntou.

- Sim... O que fez com Dean? - Pinhead fechou o jornal e o colocou em cima da mesa, ele se levantou e disse.

- Nada... Você disse para não tocar nele e nem em Beatriz... - Pinhead estava mentindo.

- Então por quê não explica o que aconteceu com Dean que está com a mão toda perfurada? - Pinhead viu que não havia mais escapatória e disse.

- Ah vamos... Foi só uma brincadeirinha... Esquece isso... - Pinhead foi se aproximando de Rachel querendo algo mais... Rachel fingiu que aceitou a desculpa dele.

Ela se aproximou dele e Pinhead sorriu ele ia beijá-la até que...

- Mas... que porra? - Rachel despejou a lata de coca em cima de Pinhead que ficou encharcado.

- Isso é pela mentira... Isso aqui é pelo... - Ela deu um chute nas partes baixas de Pinhead... - Pelo Dean... Tenha uma boa tarde e dos criadores de não to nem ai, vem ai um foda-se.

Rachel saiu pela porta e Pinhead rangiu os dentes e disse.

- Aquele veado me paga... - Ele sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira.

Rachel e Beatriz acalmaram Dean e cuidaram dele e de seu ferimento e depois o colocaram no quarto para ele poder dormir um pouco...

Rachel e Beatriz discutiram sobre o ocorrido e chegaram a uma conclusão.

- Temos que contar para Dean... Mas depois dele se recuperar... - Beatriz assentiu, ela e Rachel voltaram as suas tarefas normais.


	8. ATO I: 8 A Família Houster

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Nada faz-me tão feliz quanto: comida, dar uma surra em alguém... ou até mesmo usar um bastão de basebol... para matar alguém... ;) "_

_- Status do Facebook, Beatriz._

**ATO I**

_**8. A Família Houster.**_

_**Parte 1**_

Após o incidente com Dean, Beatriz sentiu um pressentimento ruim, de que ela seria a próxima vítima. Ela tomou a maior cautela por quatro semanas, ela não falou com ninguém, nem mesmo com Rachel.

Rachel apenas ficava no computador, tentando se distrair. Beatriz depois de algum tempo começou a ter memórias e lembranças horríveis de seu passado.

Beatriz não era tão fraca como os cenobitas imaginaram. Ela resistiu a várias tentativas.

- Foi uma época triste... Apenas lembro-me do fogo... O fogo incendiando tudo ao meu redor... E isso é apenas uma triste memória que ficou perdida no tempo... Éramos uma família feliz até... - Beatriz falava consigo mesma - _Wall Street_... Mas que merda... Por quê estou me lembrando disso agora... - Beatriz se deitou e foi dormir...

Suas lembranças vieram à tona naquela noite... Ela se virava de um lado para o outro... Ela sentia estar sendo queimada.

Palavras ressoavam em sua mente...

_"Olá... Prazer... E você minha princesa quem é...?"_

- Não... - Beatriz estava falando enquanto dormia... Ela parecia que estava tendo um ataque de algo... - NÃO!

Ela se remexia em sua cama, parecia que estava sendo presa por algo ou por alguém.

_"Todos na sala!" _

- EU NÃO QUERO! - Exclamou Beatriz enquanto dormia...

A Cenobita Fêmea que pôde escutar as palavras de Beatriz, foi investigar e verificar se estava tudo bem. Ela entrou com sua forma humana, ela estava com uma camisola preta e um roupão preto cobrindo-a.

Ela usava pantufas do _Snoop_, ela adentrou o quarto de Beatriz, que estava chorando e estava desesperada. A Cenobita Fêmea foi socorre-la mas Beatriz não sabia o que estava fazendo.

_" Venha... Minha querida... Não tenha medo..." _

- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! PARE! - A Cenobita Fêmea tentou desesperadamente socorre-la dizendo palavras de forma desesperadora e preocupada.

- Acorde! Beatriz! ACORDE! Sua... idiota! - Beatriz depois de alguns minutos de surto, ela acordou.

- PARE... - Ela olhou para os lados e viu que a Cenobita Fêmea - Ele está aqui... - Chorou Beatriz.

- Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem... Não vou te fazer nada de mal... - Beatriz abraçou a Cenobita Fêmea que ficou constrangida e se acomodou na cama junto a Beatriz que diminuiu o choro.

Enquanto a Cenobita Fêmea tentava acalmar Beatriz, Pinhead disse em seu quarto, sentado em sua cadeira olhando a Lua Cheia.

- Falta só uma. E eu já sei o que fazer... - Ele formou um sorriso no canto de sua boca... - Menos um peão... E então será a vez de Rachel se recordar...

Ele se levantou e saiu de seu quarto, ele assumiu sua forma verdadeira e disse quase num sussurro.

- Que comece... o jogo... Beatriz Houster. - Ele foi até sala onde havia um tabuleiro de xadrez e moveu um peão duas casas a frente e disse... - Minha vez agora... A Cenobita Fêmea não vai te salvar... Não dessa vez...

Beatriz depois de um tempo adormeceu nos braços da cenobita que ficou quieta e apenas observou.

Pinhead atacou primeiro a mente de Beatriz... ou seja... seus sonhos.

_O local era quente, o sol estava ensolarado, as crianças brincavam em suas piscinas de plástico. Ao sentir o calor em sua pele ela disse aliviada._

_ - Ahhh... Eu amo o verão! Pode-se fazer várias coisas... - Ela caiu para trás na grama e colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça e ficou observando as nuvens do lindo céu azul._

_ Sua mãe colocava as roupas no varal, ela usava um vestido florido, ela havia cabelos castanhos curtos e lisos seus olhos eram verdes e parecia ser uma mulher jovem._

_ - Maria! - Alguém exclamou - Venha ver as notícias que o jornal trás, mulher! _

_ Maria dirigiu-se ao pai da menina que fazia uma expressão preocupante e de ódio. _

_ - Minha nossa! - Surpreendeu-se Maria - Mais crianças sofreram de abuso sexual...? Que horror... Tomara que ele seja pego logo... Jonathan, temo por Beatriz._

_ Os pais de Beatriz a olharam brincando no jardim, ela tentava caçar borboletas, os pássaros se sentiam confortáveis ao seu lado. Tudo parecia fluir bem... _

_ Maria sorriu para filha que herdara sua beleza e o pai olhava com orgulho ao seu pequeno tesouro._

_ - Beatriz para dentro! Está ficando tarde! Venha...! - Maria e o pai de Beatriz esconderam o jornal no qual falava do Sequestrador e Estuprador de Crianças._

_ - Lala lala, lalala lala lala lala lala lala lala lalala... lala... lalala... lalala lala... - Beatriz cantarolava enquanto brincava com suas bonecas. _

_ O dia passou e a noite passou já era de manhã e Beatriz se esforçava para não sair de sua cama, enquanto sua mãe a repreendia por ter que ir a escola._

_ Beatriz não tendo outra alternativa cedeu e se arrumou para ir a escola._

_ - Olá! - Beatriz foi se encontrar com seus amigos... Mas o sinal para irem à classe foi mais rápido. _

_ Os diretores acharam melhor não deixar as crianças soltas no jardim por muito tempo..._

_ O professor da classe infantil se chamava Frank, ele era irmão de Jonathan e tio de Beatriz. _

_ Frank quando avistava Beatriz olhava sempre para Maria que ficava constrangida e voltava rapidamente para casa._

_ Frank sempre tratou bem Beatriz e ama muito... Até demais. _

_ Apesar de ter uma queda pela esposa de seu irmão, Frank não discordava, eram um rapaz educado e gentil com todos._

_ - TIO FRANK! - Gritava Beatriz de alegria ao ver seu tio sorridente - Que bom te ver...!_

_ Seu tio acenou delicadamente e Beatriz como sempre tirava uma da cara de seu tio perguntou animada._

_ - Tio... Por quê você fala como uma menina? - Frank ficou vermelho e por alguns minutos não respondeu, apenas olhou de forma indignada para a sua sobrinha que ria de sua expressão._

_ - Bom porque... Porque... Eu não tenho voz de mulher! Menina vá já pra classe! Agora! - Sorriu Frank tentando disfarçar o constrangimento._

_ Beatriz sentava na quarta fileira, na quarta carteira, ela era uma estudante bem comportada e ela não falava com quase ninguém na sala, apenas na hora da entrada, recreio e saída._

_ Com o estuprador solto, os pais não deixavam as crianças sair muito de casa e não se atrasavam para buscá-las na escola._

_ Beatriz não tinha medo do tal estuprador de crianças de Wall Street. Algumas crianças apareciam mortas e mutiladas de tal forma que era quase impossível de se reconhecer._

_ Frank prometeu à Beatriz de que jamais deixaria o estuprador pegá-la e levá-la para longe de sua família. _

_ Chegou a hora do lanche para as crianças e para professores. Frank saiu para a sala dos professores e não foi bem recebido._

_ - Olha só quem está aqui... O cara esquisito! Hahahaha! O que você fez hein? Transou com um homem? Ou você foi estuprado... - Frank abaixou a cabeça e nada fez._

_ - Para David! Deixa ele em paz... - Frank ousou dizer algumas palavras para poder agradecer a professora. _

_ - Obrigada, Ângela. - Ângela era apaixonada por Frank desde criança e o amava incondicionalmente e faria qualquer coisa para ter seu amor._

_ David se afastou de Frank mas lhe deu uma rasteira e todo o seu almoço sujou o avental de Frank, por um momento ele pensou " O que aconteceria se eu... Não... Não... Não sou assassino... Eu trabalho de outra forma..."._

_ Ele desistiu da ideia e foi até o banheiro masculino para poder se limpar, mas no caminho Beatriz o viu e resolveu entrar junto com ele para poder ver o que estava acontecendo._

_ - Tio... - Frank se surpreendeu e respondeu animado, mas sua expressão séria voltou, ele não conseguia ser sério com sua sobrinha._

_- Oi... Quer dizer... Você não deveria estar aqui... Vá para o recreio! Já está terminando o tempo..._

_ Beatriz fez uma cara emburrada mas obedeceu ao pedido de seu tio e foi ao recreio._

_ Ela se sentiu um pouco culpada pelo que aconteceu com Frank, ela percebeu que havia algo errado._

_ - A tempestade vem chegando... e já não sei... - Ela parecia estar cantando._

_ Enquanto isso viu o Professor David seguir seu tio a um local, ela foi atrás dos dois e ficou observando._

_ David empurrou Frank no armário e disse. _

_ - Não se atreva a contar a ninguém! Entendeu? - Frank nada respondeu e David o empurrou novamente contra o armário - Hein?_

_ - Sim. - David largou Frank que se ajoelhou, Beatriz esperou David sair para poder ver seu tio que estava um pouco machucado._

_ - TIO! - Frank se assustou quando Beatriz surgiu do nada na sua frente - Eu vou socar aquele vagabo pelo senhor - Beatriz saiu em disparada mas Frank a impediu segurando-a._

_ - Calma menina! Não se meta nisso... Okay? - Beatriz cruzou os braços e virou de costas e Frank suspirou - Ei... Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo..._

_ - Você vai se machucar... - Frank sorriu e disse._

_ - Não... Não vou não... David tem ciúmes de mim... Porque ele gosta de mim mas não admite e por isso me maltrata._

_ - Mas se ele gosta de você por quê ele te machuca...? - Frank ficou pálido e tentou responder de forma coerente. _

_ - Por quê eu gosto de outra pessoa e ele ficou com raiva quando dei um punta pé na bunda dele! - Riu Frank juntamente com Beatriz..._

_ Beatriz e seu tio voltaram para a classe, Frank deu sua aula e chegou a hora das crianças saírem da escola. Elas geralmente saíam amontoadas._

_ Beatriz brincava de pular corda e cantava uma música._

_ - Primeiro já está feito... Segundo foi divertido... Terceiro tentou correr... Quarto chamou a mãe... Quinto não está vivo... Sexto não é nada... Sétimo está no céu... O oitavo preferiu esperar... - Ela repetia a música várias vezes. _

_ Maria a chamou do outro lado da rua, ela foi ao seu chamado e entrou em sua casa e foi para seu quarto._

_ Mas quando ela abriu a porta..._

_ - Eu voltei...? - Beatriz voltou a sua forma de adolescente e a casa ficou diferente..._

_ Ela percebeu que não seria mais um sonho e sim um pouco de realidade e ilusão misturadas._

Beatriz viu seu bastão de basebol encostado na parede e o pegou dizendo.

- Quer jogar? Seu retardado mental?! Hein? Você me quer vem pegar seu _sadomasoquista afeminado gótico que usa roupas coladas pra exibir sua masculinidade_! - Ela praticamente berrou e disse sussurrando - Que comece o jogo.

Ela desceu as escadas esperando pelo pior.


	9. ATO I: 9 A Família Houster Parte 2

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" As vezes sofrendo você aprende com as pessoas, para ver como o mundo realmente é. Ele realmente não é perfeito."_

_- Desconhecido._

**ATO I**

_**9. Família Houster**_

_**Parte 2**_

Após descer as escadas ela sentiu uma sensação de enjoo e, quase decidiu ir ao banheiro, mas quando foi abrir a porta...

- Vá pa puta que pariu aquele cenobicha - Beatriz apoiou o bastão em seu ombro esquerdo, ela estava suando e tecnicamente disse algo... - Olha eu vou enfiar esse bastão na porra do seu oríficio anal, até o seu cérebro! Puto.

Beatriz andou pela rua deserta e já soube onde ir, a escola de Wall Street. Ela deu um chute na porta e a arrombou.

Um segurança ia passando dizendo...

- Pa... - Beatriz deu-lhe um soco no nariz do homem que bateu a cabeça com tanta força na parede que desmaiou.

Ela abriu todos as portas com um chute verificando o que havia dentro.

- Nada aqui... Nada ali... Onde era a sala mesmo...? - Ela coçou a cabeça - Ahh segundo andar...

Ela andou até o segundo e encontrou um faxineiro no caminho que olhou e Beatriz entendeu o pensamento dele _" Meu deus... Não me mate..."_. Beatriz pegou seu bastão e atingiu o faxineiro na cabeça e para a sua surpresa chegou um cenobita desconhecido.

- Vou te processar por violência ao trabalhador! Ele é só um faxineiro! - O cenobita usava roupas de couro coladas e com um casaco, sua mutilação era um ferro atravessando e abrindo a parte de trás de sua nuca até o nariz.

- Foda-se. Sei que isso é uma ilusão. Agora vaza que eu quero sair daqui logo. - O cenobita pareceu se ofender com a atitude de Beatriz.

O cenobita olhou boquiaberto para Beatriz e depois olhou para os lados e ela disse.

- Okay. Bem que Pinhead disse que você é... esquentadinha.

Beatriz fuzilou o cenobita com os olhos que se apavorou.

- Bom...er... Eu sou Liar, um dos três líderes cenobitas... Pinhead é o maior e mais forte líder então...

Beatriz o interrompeu.

- Ou seja você obedece quem te paga salário feito um cachorro adestrado.

Liar sem prestar muita atenção no que Beatriz disse.

- Isso... pera ae... Como? - Beatriz não repetiu o que havia dito... - Bom... Prossiga até não aguentar e quando fizer isso estarei esperando por você - Liar deu uma piscadela para Beatriz que apenas levantou a sobrancelha revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas e foi diretamente ao segundo andar... Enquanto ele dizia num sussurro - Garota tola... Se ela tivesse seguido o caminho da direita poderia ter saído facilmente.

Beatriz chegou no segundo e arrombou as portas para ver que sala era até entrar em uma que era diferente.

_Ela adentrou a porta de memórias de uma pessoa, um parente. Beatriz andou pelas carteiras e viu as crianças se divertindo e atirando bolinhas de papel. Ela notou algo de estranho na última carteira da classe um garoto de cabelo e olhos pretos, estava sentado olhando a janela. _

_ Beatriz foi investigar e viu que reconhecia aquele rosto de algum lugar..._

_ - Não... Pode ser... - Depois de alguns momentos um grupo de garotos e garotos se amontoaram em volta dele dizendo._

_ - Menina! Menina-homem! Menina! Menina - As crianças repetiram várias vezes isso e logo a visão desapareceu._

Beatriz estava em uma sala de aula velha e com carteiras e objetos caindo aos pedaços, mas na carteira em que o menino estava sentado havia um álbum de fotos. Ela decidiu olhar para ter certeza de sua teoria.

Ela abriu o álbum com cuidado e viu que suas confirmações estavam certas.

- Tio Frank... Então você... você... foi arrastado para cá também? - Ela falava consigo mesma até que uma mão cheia de pequenos ganchos nas pontas dos dedos tocou seu ombro e uma voz familiar disse em seu ouvido. A voz era sussurrante e rouca.

- Surpresa. - Beatriz virou-se e a pessoa se afastou dando um pequeno sorriso de satisfação e seguido de uma risada de psicopata.

- Como você... - Ele a interrompeu.

- Eu Liar sei de tudo e de todos. Sei de cada coisa escondida em seu passado, presente e futuro. Suas memórias não são segredo para mim... - Beatriz olhou com ódio e fúria e disse como se fosse um demônio.

- Isso é particular... - Liar riu da expressão fraca de Beatriz que apenas observou.

- Eu Liar sei de tudo e de todos... Sei de tudo. Você nunca encontrou o assassino não é...? É uma pena que o conselho tutelar não tenha cuidado muito bem de você afinal... Um inocente preso por dez anos é muito erro para se carregar... Não é? - Beatriz pegou o álbum e saiu da sala só que ela foi parar em um lugar um tanto diferente.

- Eu vou é enfiar meu bastão no orifício anal daquele viadinho. - Ela olhou ao redor e viu que era sua antiga casa... Ela foi até o quarto de seu Tio Frank e achou um diário... Ela leu o que tinha dentro.

_ 23 de Julho._

_ Bom... Esse é meu primeiro diário que escrevo, pois não sei com quem desabafar... Ninguém me entende. _

_ Er... Continuando... Todo mundo começa com " Meu querido diário" então vamos lá..._

_ Meu querido diário (que coisa clichê), hoje pude finalmente falar com a Maria a melhor amiga de meu irmão Jonathan que (como previsto) ficou com ciúmes. Ele me bateu quando chegamos em casa e disse para eu não ficar mais perto de Maria._

_ O que eu podia fazer...? Eu a amava... Amava mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo..._

_ Minha mãe Lillian e meu pai Thomas não gostavam de mim apenas davam atenção ao Jonathan (que sempre era melhor que eu). Eu não ligava (mentira ligava sim, um pouco), mas isso doía um tiquinho só no meu coração._

_ Apesar da aula ter sido boa, ainda tem aquela garota esquisita... Er... Qual era mesmo o nome dela...? _

_ Esqueci. Sou péssimo com nomes..._

_ Bom ..._

Essa parte do diário estava difícil de ler então ela passou para a outra.

_10 de Novembro._

_ Meu querido diário,_

_ Aquela menina Ângela continuava me seguindo onde quer que eu fosse... Isso estava ficando extremamente irritante. _

_ Ela não falava comigo apenas olhava e sorria, quando olhava pra ela, ficava constrangida e se escondia._

_ Bom não me importa... Não é pior que o David querendo algo de mim... Ainda não sei o que é..._

_ Bem... Papai e mamãe me colocaram no sótão para dormir, apenas tinha Ryan comigo (meu pastor alemão bebê) que ficava lá o tempo inteiro me fazendo companhia._

_ E depois..._

A parte estava danificada e algumas das folhas seguintes Beatriz não conseguiu ler por que estavam sujas.

Ela chegou em outra folha quase legível.

_5 de Abril._

_ Meu querido diário,_

_ Tenho você à seis anos... Você é como meu psicólogo._

_ Já estou com quinze anos e não consegui conquistar a Maria, mas agora seria praticamente impossível... Meu irmão e ela haviam se comprometido..._

_ David... Ele é um garoto estranho... Ele fica sorrindo pra mim o tempo todo na aula como se visse algo de engraçado._

_**Quarta-Feira.**_

_Querido diário você não vai acreditar! David disse que me ama? Isso é impossível! _

_ Não aceitei o pedido pois não gosto dele como ele realmente pensa, mas fui meio estúpido... Talvez deva pedir desculpas a ele depois..._

_ À noite eu..._

A palavras difíceis de entender nesta página, Beatriz prosseguiu pelas outras... Ela passou mais de cem páginas até chegar em uma legível.

_14 de Março._

_ Meu querido diário..._

_ Não sei por quê David disse que eu gostava de homens para a sala inteira! Meus colegas não deixaram eu explicar, todos ficaram com nojo de mim. Fiquei sem amigos._

_ Até mesmo minha família me rejeitou. Apenas Ângela ficara do meu lado(meu deus como fui burro). _

_ Ela era legal, conversei com ela na aula de bioquímica. Ela estava me ajudando nos experimentos._

_ David pareceu perseguir a Ângela, um dia ela me contou que ele a estava ameaçando de morte... Isso é um absurdo! Eu e ele já temos dezessete anos... Podemos resolver as coisas como adultos._

_ Ryan meu fiel escudeiro( já estava bem adulto) andou comigo pela rua... Estava levando ele para dar um passeio._

_ Só que puff. Eu simplesmente fui agarrado por um louco e arrastado até uma velha casa. Era David._

_ Ele queria ficar comigo e etc... Não aceitei e Ryan nos seguiu e mordeu o traseiro de David. Ele ameaçou meu cachorro e o xingou de vira-lata (quase bati nele depois disso), eu fui embora. Agradeci ao Ryan por ter salvado minha pele._

_ Depois..._

Mais páginas estavam ilegíveis. Beatriz passou novamente as folhas até chegar em uma que dava para ler.

_16 de Junho._

_ Meu querido Diário._

_ Eu havia perdido Ryan... Não sei onde ele poderia estar... Estou preocupado... Ele não voltou pra casa hoje à tarde... Ele deve ter se enrabichado com uma cadela... (até meu cão tem namorada e eu não...)_

_ Eu já estou com dezenove anos... E ainda me caçoavam por causa daquilo..._

_ ... _( parte danificada, siga as linhas abaixo).

_Meu querido diário hoje é um dia triste..._

_ Hoje a tarde tocaram a campainha de casa, como não havia ninguém tive que abrir... Era uma encomenda._

_ Ela estava com meu nome e pensei " Por quê alguém me enviaria algo!?" a caixa era enorme._

_ Quando abri..._ ( parte borrada por tinta... linhas abaixo.)

_Era um tipo de animal... Um cachorro todo deformado... Sem dentes e sem a mandígula, ele estava completamente mutilado. A pele estava no osso... _

_ Eu abri um envelope que havia dentro ele dizia " Olho por olho dente por dente... Parece que seu amigo já era... assinado David"._

_ Eu chorei bastante. Entrei em depressão. David pagaria pelo meu cão, mas creio que meu cachorro não iria querer isso..._

_ Não falei com ninguém por dois meses... _

_ Também não escreverei aqui... Desculpe-me diário..._

As outras páginas foram arrancadas apenas havia um bilhete no final.

_Eu sei quem é o assassino... _

Beatriz guardou o diário em uma mochila que havia no local e a colocou nas costas...

- Surpresa? Interessante história... Não é mesmo...? - Liar tirou um sarro com a cara de Beatriz que pegou seu bastão e girou a cabeça de Liar em trezentes e sessenta graus.

Liar caiu "morto" no chão e Beatriz saiu do local. Liar se levantou, ajeitou sua cabeça e disse.

- Garota tola... Nem sabe que o que está por vir... Vou me divertir bastante... Ela é bem parecida com ele... Não muda nada.


	10. ATO I: 10 A Família Houster Parte 3

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Eu sou uma diva baby... Até mais que meu chefe... Opa... Mas ele paga o meu salário..."_

_- Liar, The Third Leader Cenobite._

**ATO I**

_**10. A Família Houster **_

_**Parte 3**_

Após ter dado uma lição básica em Liar, Beatriz dirigiu-se para as próximas salas para obter pistas de quem seria o estuprador e assassino de crianças de sua antiga cidade. Beatriz não pensava em outra coisa a não ser encontrar o assassino.

Ela foi até a última porta do corredor e arrombou. Quando ela adentrou as paredes ficaram brancas e sem janelas. Surgiu uma porta de ferro no qual seria impossível de se abrir.

Ela andou de um lado para o outro, apenas havia uma televisão desligada no centro da sala.

A televisão ligou automaticamente e Liar apareceu nela dizendo...

- Testando... Testando... Oi... Pera... deixa eu ler o roteiro... - Ele pegou um papel na mão e ficou lendo - Arrã... Tá... Sloth! Mas que porra é essa aqui cara! - Um outro cenobita mascarado apareceu de cabeça baixa... - Cara tem que dar um jeito nessa bagaça aqui... Não dá pra ficar assim... ó aqui... "eu amo pizza", só falta você colocar cocaína, maconha...

Beatriz esperou a discussão terminar de braços cruzados. Liar dava um sermão em seu soldado.

- Ó é o seguinte... O Pinhead me paga... - Ele diminuiu sua voz e resmungou - E ainda não pagou mas... - Ele voltou ao normal - E eu te pago... - Liar pensou... - Não... Eu não pago... Mas você continua me amando né? - Sloth continuou sem expressão - Certo... Pode ir... Onde eu estava mesmo...? - Beatriz levantou uma sobrancelha e Liar se aquietou...

- _Jogos Mortais_... Sério cara...? - Liar ficou sem expressão e disse parecendo um resmungo.

- Sabe como é né? Noitada com os amigos... Filmes de terror... E quem teve que pagar a comida... Pra variar eu. - Beatriz respondeu de forma irônica.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso...? - Liar levantou o dedo indicador.

- Olha o respeito! Não sou suas amigas! - Beatriz irônica como sempre respondeu de forma um tanto agressiva.

- Sim mamãe...? - Liar ficou boquiaberto.

- Ah foda-se. Você tem que achar a chave e se salvar antes que... Antes que eu volte ok. - Disse Liar jogando o roteiro para o alto saindo nervoso.

- Bicha revoltada... - Beatriz pensou nos possíveis locais para estar a chave.

Ela percebeu, enquanto andava, um lugar que ficava oco, ela retirou o azulejo e viu a chave, abriu a porta e saiu.

Liar voltou dez minutos depois dizendo para um cenobita.

- Duvido ela ter achado a chave... - Ele viu que a sala estava vazia - Mas o que? Aquela piranha vai se ver comigo. Ou não me chamo Liar!

Liar saiu revoltado da sala e foi procurar Beatriz que estava na cozinha bebendo _coca diet_, e depois abriu a geladeira para ver se tem algo. Nada havia. Ela abriu o congelador e tinha...

- PIZZA CONGELADA! Microondas onde você está!? - Liar chegou onde ela estava e disse.

- Ladrazinha sem vergonha, pilantra e piranha! Tá roubando a pizza! - Beatriz disse com ironia.

- Tá com seu nome aqui? - Liar ficou pensativo.

- Ahh... Não.

- Então pronto. - Beatriz saiu levando a pizza para o microondas.

- Sabia que você é tão delicada quando o um coice de uma mula? - Beatriz foi até o microondas e colocou a pizza para esquentar e depois respondeu.

- E sabia que você é tão macho mas tão macho que aposto que usaria uma florzinha rosa florescente na cabeça e daria o rabo pro seu chefe? - Liar abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu já tentei mas ele não quis. - Beatriz se virou lentamente com os olhos arregalados e foi retirar a pizza do microondas.

- Pausa pro... almoço, janta, ceia... _whatever_. - Ela pegou dois pratos e ofereceu para Liar que aceitou e deu pulinhos. Eles comiam enquanto conversavam - Bom.. Cara, por que você me arrastou pra cá...

Liar engoliu a comida que estava em sua boca e disse.

- Bom... Pinhead é muito ciumento com aquela garota lá... - Liar estalou os dedos para tentar se lembrar... - A ruivinha que parece que atuou no _The Big Bang Theory_... Ah... Rachel! - Beatriz assentiu com a cabeça e disse.

- Eu já suspeitava disso... Rachel é tipo de uma reencarnação da... deusa de vocês ae... - Beatriz comeu mais um pedaço de pizza - Ele é mó esquisitão...

- Pode crê... - Liar respondeu tomando uma _coca-cola _- Ele quer que você não esconda seu passado... Que você se lembre e blá blá blá... Resumindo... Frescura no rabo... - Liar comeu um pedaço da pizza enquanto Beatriz terminava o seu.

- Cara acho isso pura doidera... Não sei por que ele quer que eu saiba quem era o assassino e estuprador de crianças de Wall Street... O meu tio era o assassino... Não tinha dúvidas... - Beatriz deu de ombros.

- Na realidade ele era um homem inocente... Você condenou um homem inocente... Opa... falei demais... - Liar se levantou e Beatriz o agarrou e impedindo-o de sair do local - A Fêmea vai ficar com ciúmes é melhor me largar.

- Ciúmes? Foda-se. - Beatriz pegou as mãos de Liar e fez como se fosse um suplico - Quem era o assassino Liar...?

- A questão é que... Não posso dizer... Vai ter que descobrir por si mesma... E só vou dar uma dica e um aviso... Isso é brinde... - Liar se aproximou do ouvido de Beatriz dizendo - Dica, o assassino era alguém próximo de você além do seu tio... E o aviso é, toma cuidado em uma das salas do terceiro andar, uma porta meio velha e suja de sangue ou algo parecido... Lá tem algo que é quase impossível de se matar... É um dos amigos do Pinhead...

- Beleza então e... - Beatriz deu um beijo na bochecha de Liar - Obrigado.

Beatriz saiu da cozinha deixando Liar ainda paralisado com o beijo.

- Que tipo de experiência foi essa...? - Liar falava sozinho enquanto pensava no beijo de Beatriz.

Beatriz percorreu as portas e nada achou então foi para o terceiro andar... Era onde sua aventura no mundo dos cenobitas iria terminar. Independente de quem fosse que estivesse lá.


	11. ATO I: 11 A Família Houster Parte 4

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_"Cara... Sério... Os cenobitas não tem mais o que fazer da vida... O que eles têm de a ser intrometidos a adentrarem locais onde não foram convidados?"_

_- Beatriz Houster_

**ATO I**

_**11. A Família Houster **_

_**Parte 4**_

Após Beatriz subir ao terceiro andar tentou andar sem fazer barulho... Mas ela parecia estar tentando aprender a sambar.

- Que droga... Não sei ser furtiva... - A cada passo que ela dava fazia mais barulho.

Ela adentrou a primeira porta do terceiro andar e encontrou uma foto.

- Papai, ao lado da Maria que está ao lado do Frank e Ângela parece estar encarando o Frank, e David que estava atrás de meu tio. Ryan estava no meio da foto, na frente de Frank... Mas por quê... meu papai está com um X na cara...? - Beatriz guardou a foto na mochila.

Ela olhou as outras carteiras e havia escrito Frank em uma delas...

- Hã...? _" Olhe a parte de baixo da carteira... Seja lá quem for..." _- Beatriz obedeceu e viu um bilhete.

_" Por favor facilite meu trabalho. Sou um seriall-killer imortal. Não morro de jeito nenhum e não sou o Jason Voorhees se eu fosse ele você/vocês estaria/estariam fodido/fodidos. Agradeço a sua atenção... OBS: Vá na última porta do corredor."_

Beatriz franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para os cantos da sala e disse.

- Não muito obrigada. De acordo com a música da _Madonna_, _Die Another Day_. - Beatriz guardou o bilhete e procurou em outra carteira que havia um passaporte escrito.

_"Passagem para o Inferno. OBS: Só de ida. A não ser que você seja um herói grego... Mas fique sabendo não sou Hades pra te dar perdão."_

Ela guardou na mochila e depois revirou os olhos e foi até a mesa do professor e encontrou outro bilhete.

_" Sabe o David? Ah... Matei... hihihihihi"_

- Tô nem ai pra ele... - Guardou o objeto na mochila e disse depois - Cara... sério chega de ficar mandando bilhetinhos pra mim... - Ela percebeu que havia caído um bilhete do céu escrito _" Foda-se. Você é a vítima enxerida e eu sou o assassino..."_ - Acho totalmente o contrário. Mas eu tenho que seguir as pistas não é? Ahhh... que ótimo... - Beatriz colocou tudo o que achou dentro da mochila.

Beatriz saiu da sala nervosa e esqueceu que não poderia fazer barulho, mas não estava nem ai. Ela adentrou uma outra porta e surgiu um parquinho de crianças.

- _What the fuck?_ Como assim um parquinho de crianças dentro de uma sala de aula? Se fosse assim eu não teria estudado... - Beatriz disse isso indo procurar alguma pista no parquinho, ela começou pelo escorregador mas a visão da criança que estava escorregando atrapalhou um pouco sua investigação e ela disse... - Eu vou é te empurrar... Mas não vai ser em um escorregador e sim numa escada.

Ela não encontrou nada e prosseguiu para os próximos brinquedos que nada continham... Beatriz olhou os bancos e achou uma folha que pertence ao diário de Frank.

_1 de Abril._

_ Mais um dia se passa na prisão... Não terei julgamento e nem forma de como me defender... Parece aquela história de um filme de terror que assisti uma vez... Esqueci o nome. _

_ Apesar de tudo o que sofri pela minha família irei me vingar de um jeito ou de outro. E contarei a todos quem é o assassino._

_ 2 de Abril._

_ Achei. Um vendedor me deu ele... Achei o que eu incansavelmente procurei, apesar de ter que passar por vários desafios... Eu o encontrei..._

_ Encontrei... Encontrei a peça do quebra cabeça que estava faltando, barganharei com eles._

_ O quebra-cabeça era um pouco complexo... Tentei por dois dias e nada. Mas no terceiro..._

_ Aconteceu eu abri o cubo... Abri... As sensações são incríveis. Fiz uma barganha com o Líder deles... Um deles na realidade que gostou de mim._

_ Eu apenas exigi em troca uma coisa: Eu iria me vingar das pessoas que fizeram-me mal._

_ Ele aceitou. Agora vivo uma vida diferente daquela que levava antes. Provavelmente algum parente bem próximo a mim vai encontrar essa parte do meu diário e ler que eu não era o assassino e estuprador de crianças. _

_ O meu primeiro dia de trabalho está começando com a visita da minha sobrinha. Minha amada sobrinha. Seu tio Frank está esperando. _

_ Beatriz Houster. Você finalmente saberá a verdade... Ele está comigo na última porta do terceiro andar... Venha até mim... Venha... E lhe contarei tudo... extremamente tudo..._

_ Se tiver coragem. _

Beatriz quando percebeu tinha alguém atrás de você ela não estava mais no parquinho... Algo respirava em seu pescoço.

Uma voz rouca e quase sem vida disse em seu ouvido.

- Querida sobrinha... É tão bom vê-la... - Beatriz virou-se rapidamente e ficou em posição de guarda, mas não podia ver quem estava ali.

- NÃO! - Beatriz atacou o bastão de basebol que atravessou o tórax de Frank, ela o prendeu em uma coluna giratória cheia de ossos e carne humana - Meu deus... Tio Frank... - Beatriz quase chorava... - O que fizeram com o senhor...?

Frank girava e parecia não estar vivo e sua forma monstruosa começou a desaparecer...

- Não... Não pode ser... Não! Ele não pode... - Frank voltou a ser humano e estava morto.

Uma luz branca iluminou um canto da sala que havia um homem com um capuz na cara...

Beatriz engoliu a seco e várias vezes as palavras que Frank escrevera em um bilhete ressoaram em sua mente...

_" Eu sei quem é o assassino... Eu sei quem é o assassino... Eu sei quem é o assassino..."_

Ela foi e retirou o capuz lentamente.

- Não... Você é... - O homem se levantou e abriu seus olhos...

- Sim... Sou eu... Eu sou o seu... pai... - Beatriz deu pequenos passos para trás - De acordo com meu amigo Jason Woodland... Você será minha... digamos... paciente...

Seu pai Jonathan usava um avental de médico juntamente com uma máscara, ele estava equipado com instrumentos médicos e Beatriz viu-se em um hospital e seu tio Frank havia desaparecido.

Beatriz foi praticamente atropelada por uma marca de hospital que a levou para a sala de cirurgia. Ela estava toda amarrada e o doutor principal estava retirando os "instrumentos" para poder fazer a operação.

A sala estava fria. Ela nem sabia o era real e o que era apenas uma ilusão.

_Rachel... Salve-me Rachel... _pensou Beatriz. Ela apenas pensava em Rachel, várias luzes brancas encontraram os olhos dela que ficou tonta.

Uma enfermeira disse.

- Fique calma... Só irei te anestesiar... - Beatriz tentou retirar o braço a vista. E parecia ter alguém correndo desesperadamente no corredor.

Alguém berrou na sala de cirurgia... Era Liar...

- PAREM! Pinhead precisamos conversar! - O doutor retirou-se da sala mas Beatriz e Pinhead ficaram se encarando.

E nesse momento em que Liar chamou Pinhead para conversar as cordas de Beatriz se partiram e ela deu um chute na enfermeira, que caiu em cima dos objetos de tortura. Beatriz tomou de volta sua mochila e seu bastão de basebol e depois atingiu outro médico que estava na sala.

A enfermeira e o médico correram pelo corredor tentando alcança-la.

- Venham me pegar seus cenobichas! Vamos ver! - Ela virou outro corredor do hospital e por incrível que pareça... Ela deslizou por baixo de um médico que estava na sua frente e rapidamente se levantou.

Beatriz não perdeu velocidade nem por um momento. Ela sentia adrenalina em seu sangue ferver.

- Há quanto tempo não me divertia assim... Só preciso achar a porta correta... Beatriz examinou cada porta que via e nenhuma delas lhe agradava. Vários cenobitas tentaram agarrá-la mas ela era quase imbatível.

Ela viu uma porta idêntica a da casa onde estavam morando e tentou...

- Isso vai ser uma _trollagem master_ esses homens afeminados vão ver só! - Ela correu pelos corredores fazendo os cenobitas darem todo o contorno juntamente a ela só que ela empurrou uma mesa e todos tiveram que voltar todo o caminho. Beatriz pulou e deu um chute na porta e foi para o quarto de Rachel que estava comendo salgadinhos e tomando _guaraná_. Ela disse sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas que porra...? Da onde você surgiu...? - Ela falava isso enquanto via vídeos no _youtube_.

- Eu dei uma passada no inferno e voltei mais alguma pergunta completamente estúpida? - Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha e tomou um gole de refrigerante e continuou encarando a Beatriz.

Alguém abriu a porta... Era a Cenobita Fêmea que ficou alegre quando viu Beatriz que devolveu com um sorriso.

- Gente virou festa da cocada preta no meu quarto? - Uma pessoa entrou pela janela do quarto de Rachel era Liar - Tá vindo gente até do telhado vindo aqui! Cem reais por hora que ficarem.

- Liar! - Beatriz disse com felicidade enquanto A Cenobita Fêmea olhava com desprezo e ciúmes.

- Oi... - Quando ele viu a cara da cenobita ficou atrás da cama de Rachel que ficou confusa e nada disse - Bom... Ele não está nem um pouco feliz com a minha atitude...

- Quem? - Perguntou Rachel e Liar respondeu de forma irônica.

- O seu _bofe _de ouro gata... Seu príncipe que veio te buscar e salvar de um terrível vilão e te levar para um castelo reluzente. Um cara que parece mais um defunto do que outra coisa... Pinhead já ouviu falar nele inteligência pura? - Liar colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto alguém estupidamente abriu a porta.

- Liar você está ai... - Pinhead disse fazendo gestos com as mãos... Liar ficou atrás de Rachel que olhou pra ele e disse.

- Seja homem e vai até lá... - Liar olhou pra ela morrendo de medo e ele disse.

- Como se fosse fácil! Você acha que é só andar até lá dar um tapinha na cara dele e tá tudo resolvido...? - Rachel olhou para Pinhead que tentava disfarçar seu constrangimento.

- Liar você me paga! - Liar levantou-se e fez uma pose um tanto afeminada e a Cenobita Fêmea que não saía do lado de Beatriz disse.

- Agora a bicha deu a louca. Vai fazer seu espetáculo Liar? - Liar não respondeu e apenas levantou a mão e depois o dedo indicador e disse num tom desafiador.

- Olha aqui você é quem está me devendo meu bem! Tá me devendo quatro décadas de salário e mais um dinheiro extra... - Liar encarou Pinhead que disse num resmungo.

- _Strippers_... Ahh... por quê Leviathan te aceitou como cenobita eu não sei... - Liar ouvindo a resposta, decidiu que chegou a hora de começar o barraco.

- Olha aqui meu bem, ele me escolheu por que sou uma diva! Mais diva do que você meu bem! Acorda pra vida meu querido! - Pinhead voltou a ficar sério.

- Me chama de _querido_ de novo e eu te mostro quem é querido aqui... - Rachel cansou-se da discussão estúpida e disse.

- Para chega... Sem barraco pelo amor de deus! - Liar não estava nem ai para o que Rachel dizia.

- Olha a culpa não é minha se o cara da pamonha decidiu me vender a porra daquele cubinho do capeta! Nem vem! - Pinhead não se deu por vencido.

- Falou a bicha recalcada e a "estrela" do mundo dos mortos... Ahhh vai se foder... - Pinhead exclamou e Rachel apenas ouviu a discussão.

- Rapazes... - Disse Rachel mas os dois ainda continuaram a discussão e Rachel disse mais uma vez bem rápido e pegou o cubo da Configuração do Lamento - É o seguinte ou vocês param ou vendo isso pro camelô! - Todos ficaram em silêncio e olharam para ela - Ótimo. Todos vamos nos acalmar e vamos resolver com calma a... - Liar já chegou apontando o dedo pra Pinhead.

- Foi ele! A culpa é dele! Eu juro! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Estava assistindo _Discovery Channel_,ai ele veio e me pediu pra arrastar sua amiga pra uma volta no passado mas o que eu mais queria era estar comendo _pizza_... - Liar se ajoelhou perante Rachel enquanto falava.

Rachel olhou para Pinhead e disse.

- Amanhã resolvemos isso... Beatriz conte-me tudo.

Beatriz contou o ocorrido e Rachel disse na frente de tudo.

- Parece que a Cenobita Fêmea vai ficar de férias das tarefas domésticas... - A Cenobita Fêmea ficou sem entender e Rachel pegou o espanador e o balde e deu nas mãos de Pinhead.

- O que que eu vou fazer isso...? - Rachel fez uma expressão fria e disse.

- Você vai ser a empregada e o mordomo da casa, vai começar limpando o banheiro. - Pinhead arregalou uma sobrancelha e disse.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo! - Rachel fez uma cara de vitória.

- Ahhh eu posso sim! Ou quer que Leviathan saiba que desobedeceu uma ordem superior... E nem vou falar que sou filha dele! E ai vai encarar? - Pinhead não teve outra escolha e disse saindo do quarto.

- Puta que pariu... - Enquanto isso Rachel dizia para todos voltarem aos seus respectivos locais e pediu para que voltassem amanhã para poderem conversar.

Rachel apenas esperou o amanhecer para poder fazer uma reunião em família.


	12. ATO I: 12 A Melhor Reunião de Família

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Minha mente é um labirinto... Minha mente é um caminho..."_

_- Alatáriël_

**ATO I:**

**11. A Melhor Reunião em Família.**

Rachel dormiu e Pinhead ainda estava fazendo seus trabalhos domésticos, ele estava limpando a sala enquanto Beatriz sempre derramava um pouco de suco na mesa, eram nove horas da manhã.

- Olha dá pra parar de derrubar a porcaria do suco? - Beatriz disse agindo como se estivesse rica.

- Olha aqui meu bem... É senhorita pra você, entendeu bem? - Pinhead quase implorou ao diabo por uma estadia no inferno mais uma vez do que ficar sendo babá e ao mesmo tempo empregada doméstica.

Rachel acordou e desceu vendo Pinhead e Beatriz discutindo e mandou.

- Já terminou o serviço pra ficar discutindo? - Pinhead deu aquele sorriso e aposto que todos vocês conhecem. O sorriso irônico.

- Não minha querida.

- Então termine e depois converse - Pinhead cruzou os braços.

- Você não é minha mãe - Rachel parou e colocou o dedo indicador na ponta do ouvido e disse.

- Como é que é? Sei lá acho que ouvi um zumbido de uma mosquinha dizendo: " Chefa suprema na área...? Leviathan... filha sei...! Entendi" - Pinhead voltou a limpar a mesa com desgosto enquanto Beatriz apenas ria.

Rachel foi para a cozinha e Pinhead depois de limpar a mesa a seguiu. Ela pegou um copo d'água e depois foi a geladeira pegar algo para comer. Pinhead apenas observava encostado na parede de braços cruzados.

Ela nada disse quando o viu parado. Rachel sentou-se na cadeira e começou a comer, Pinhead veio por trás e beijou seu pescoço. Rachel ficou arrepiada e engoliu a comida rápido.

- Quem disse que estamos com clima pra isso? - Pinhead sentou ao lado dela e respondeu de forma carinhosa e gentil, pondo uma de suas mãos no rosto dela.

- Estava com saudade... - Rachel não caiu no papo de Pinhead e disse.

- Ahhh é verdade... Quando não está torturando meus amigos... - Pinhead colocou o cabelo ruivo e belo de Rachel atrás de sua orelha.

- Eu não estava torturando... Estava ajudando seus amigos. A se lembrarem e logo chegará a sua vez... - Pinhead se levantou e foi embora, subiu para o seu quarto e lá ficou.

- Que ameaçador... Estou morrendo de medo dele... - Rachel comeu seu café da manhã e depois foi para seu quarto mexer em seu computador.

Ela o ligou e foi pesquisando algumas coisas no _Google_. Depois de terminar sua pesquisa, deu uma rápida olhada no _Facebook _(mentira ela ficou por mais de três horas na rede social).

Depois de finalmente desligar seu computador, ela ficou pensando no que tinha mais medo.

Foi difícil encontrar algo de que ela se lembrasse claramente. Mas Rachel supôs que Pinhead usaria o seu passado para ver se ela lembrava de algo a mais.

Ela provavelmente teria que pensar muito bem em como escapar do local então disse para si mesma.

- Se eu sou filha... Tecnicamente de um deus... Eu deveria ter poderes... sobrenaturais certo? - Rachel pensou em algo para poder testar seus "poderes sobrenaturais" - Se ele é deus dos labirintos... talvez eu possa imaginar uma porta talvez...

Rachel pensou em algo... para poder abrir a porta. Ela tentou deixar sua mente completamente limpa... Ela pensou da seguinte forma...

- Minha mente é um labirinto... Então significa que preciso escolher o caminho de uma memória para poder abrir uma porta... Minha mente é um quebra-cabeça... Minha mente é... - Rachel conseguiu.

Ela adentrou o mundo dos cenobitas mas quando chegou lá... Estava em uma sala somente de espelhos, mas logo percebeu de que eram portas... Memórias.

Ela aproximou-se de um e viu ela na sua forma original.

- Alatáriël... Essa sou eu...? - Ela se viu em um vestido japonês branco que estava amarrado com uma fita vermelha

Ela para confirmar tentou tocar sua cabeça mas algo estava impedindo-a de fazer isso...

- Pregos... Exatamente como eu li... Bom vamos... investigar esse lugar... - Alatáriël prosseguiu pelo espelho adentrando uma sala... a sala de uma casa...

_- Papai! Papai! - A criança contornou a poltrona e mostrou um caderno de desenhos ao homem que estava lendo o jornal - Olha o desenho que eu fiz!_

_ - Que desenho bonito! Quem é esse homem? - A menina se entristeceu e disse de cabeça baixa._

_ - É o homem que aparece em meus pesadelos... Ele está todo mutilado... - Alatáriël_ _se aproximou do caderno de desenhos e apenas mexeu seus lábios... Nada disse._

_ - Lúcio! Um de seus... amigos do trabalho acabou de chegar... - Lúcio pegou sua filha nos braços e foi até a porta falar com o colega do trabalho._

_ Lúcio deixou sua filha no chão após isso, os dois sussurram e começaram a trocar olhares e..._

_ - Toma... isso aqui é pelo nosso... outro trabalho... - Lúcio sorriu e seu colega foi embora, ele fechou a porta e guardou o envelope no bolso._

_ - Querido o que ele queria? - Lúcio fez um sorriso e disse._

_ - Ahh nada querida... Ele apenas veio me dizer que... achamos um suspeito no caso que estou trabalhando. - A menina foi direto ao pai sorridente._

_ - Papai o senhor vai prender caras maus? - A menina sorriu e Lúcio respondeu._

_ - Sim... Minha pequena Rachel... O papai vai prender caras maus... - Mentiu. Lúcio deu um beijo na nuca de sua filha e depois foi para o escritório, Alatáriël o seguiu._

_ Lúcio abriu o envelope e continha..._

_ - Isso aqui dá pra uns... três a quatro meses de vida confortável... - Alatáriël franziu a testa e ficou ao lado de Lúcio e observou os papéis... - Até que aquele cara "inocente" rendeu bastante nas últimas semanas... Logo eu irei embora daqui com Rachel... Somente com ela... _

_ A memória foi desaparecendo e Alatáriël voltou a sala de espelhos._

- Meu... suposto pai... um policial corrupto... Já deveria imaginar... - Alatáriël rodou em círculos entre todos os espelhos e depois foi para o segundo espelho ao lado direito da sua "primeira memória". Ela adentrou e se viu em um quarto.

_A menina estava desenhando... Desenhando algo... Alatáriël olhou o relógio... Três e meia da madrugada._

_ A menina parecia ser Rachel, que estava aflita e preocupada. Rachel desenhava sem parar e suava._

_ Depois de alguns minutos e a menina abriu a janela para entrar um pouco de ar no quarto. Rachel disse a si mesma._

_ - Foi só um sonho... - Alatáriël foi até a cama e olhou novamente o mesmo homem que Rachel mostrou para seu pai em outra memória._

_ O tempo passou e Alatáriël olhou ao relógio e eram nove horas da manhã. Rachel levantou-se da cama e foi direto tomar banho e se arrumar parece que ela havia um compromisso importante._

_ Alatáriël esperou até que alguém bateu na porta dizendo._

_ - Rachel! Você vai se atrasar... - A visão mudou e Alatáriël viu um hospital... Ou melhor... uma clínica..._

_ - Doutor... Esses desenhos e quebra-cabeças estão acabando com a vida dela... Por favor ajude minha filha... - Uma mulher suplicou e o senhor que Alatáriël já havia visto antes em outra memória ou sonho._

_ Um homem acima do peso com uma barba um tanto longa, com cabelos pretos encaracolados._

_ - Leviathan... - Alatáriël disse numa voz sussurrante e rouca, ela sentiu que o homem pode escutá-la._

_ Depois das apresentações, a mãe de Rachel foi embora e disse que retornaria mais tarde, o doutor levou Rachel a uma sala... Apenas com uma janela... e uma caixa um tanto misteriosa no centro._

_ - Consegue resolver aquilo para mim? - Pediu o doutor e Rachel tentou sorrir e pegou o cubo de madeira entornado com desenhos pintados com tinta dourada e cobre - Cada movimento que fizer acarretará em uma configuração diferente._

_ - Quem fez este... cubo...? - Rachel ousou perguntar e o Doutor respondeu sem nenhum esforço._

_ - Phillip Lemerchand. Um fabricante de brinquedos... Ele era francês... - Sorriu o doutor enquanto falava... a menina mesmo sabendo que algo muito ruim iria acontecer se abrisse sua tentação e curiosidade a venceram então ela abriu._

_ O cubo começou a se mexer e a menina assustada deixou cair o cubo no chão. Que por sua sorte, parou de se mexer... A caixa não foi totalmente aberta, então significa que Rachel estava salva. _

_ - Curioso... - Sussurrou o doutor... e depois disse... - Alatáriël... você foi muito corajosa por adentrar essas memórias não foi...? - Alatáriël abriu a porta do sala e correu, ela pode ver pacientes perfurados e mutilados com correntes. _

_ Todos estavam com a mesma caixa... Ela olhou para trás e vários tentáculos tentavam alcança-la. Alatáriël correu por vários corredores até chegar em uma das portas do labirinto em que abriu para tentar escapar..._

_ A cada corredor que virava as paredes pareciam estar se mexendo e uma voz grossa disse em sua mente._

_ - Alatáriël... Você voltou... - Alatáriël não parava de correr mesmo com a voz absurda em sua mente estar te chamando._

_ Ela imaginou uma porta para poder voltar a sua dimensão... _

_ Alatáriël conseguiu abrir uma passagem mas um tentáculo agarrou suas pernas e ela não conseguiu se livrar... Até que ela conseguiu manipular os ganchos que estavam presentes na escuridão._

_ Eles cortaram os tentáculos em pedaços e depois pode-se ouvir um grito de um monstro que estava se aproximando... Mas Alatáriël não ficou lá para saber o que era e então passou pelo portal e voltou a ser Rachel que estava deitada na cama._

Rachel se levantou e girou em torno de seu quarto. E foi para a sala e viu Beatriz e Dean brigando pelo último pacote de salgadinho.

Ela desceu as escadas e foi até Beatriz e disse.

- Beatriz preciso falar com você... - Rachel disse de forma aflita e preocupada, mas Beatriz pareceu não se importar e disse.

- Pera ai! Deixa eu pegar o MEU pacote de salgadinho! - Dean disse parecendo um personagem de algum filme...

- _My precious_... - Ele colocou o salgadinho fora do alcance de Beatriz que pegou seu bastão de basebol e Dean saiu correndo gritando feito uma garotinha.

- BEATRIZ! - Berrou Rachel e Beatriz que estava quase estrangulando Dean, parou e os dois escutaram... - Dá pra você parar com isso e vir conversar comigo... É importante...

- Nada agora é mais importante que meu salgado! - Rachel suspirou e disse.

- Eu te pago um depois... - Beatriz largou Dean que se escondeu atrás do sofá.

- Agora sim. Vamos conversar... - Beatriz e Rachel subiram para o quarto.

Rachel contou o que fez e o que viu e Beatriz apenas olhava de forma _Cara... cara... você foi mais burra que um personagem de filme de terror clássico..._

Beatriz ouvia atentamente cada detalhe que Rachel contava. Ela contou sua experiência como Alatáriël, Beatriz depois de ouvir a parte em que ela, quando pequena, quase abriu o cubo disse.

- Eu só não te dou uma surra por quê sou sua amiga! Sou sua _best friend forever_! - Rachel disse de forma irônica.

- Você não é minha _best friend forever_, você é minha melhor amiga drogada sem estar usando drogas.

Beatriz riu mas depois disse de forma séria.

- Vai contar isso pro seu príncipe encantado...? Eu preciso é de uma furadeira por que prego já tem agora falta parafuso! - Rachel riu mas isso foi por apenas alguns segundos.

Rachel ficou pensativa e quieta... Ela pensou sobre o assunto e decidiu...

- Não... Ainda não... Se ele souber disso... vai fazer de tudo para que eu abra a caixa agora... - Beatriz concordou e perguntou.

- O que vai fazer agora? - Rachel olhou para ela e disse.

- Minha cabeça maquiavélica já pensou em algo... Vou pedir ajuda em segredo para Liar e a Cenobita Fêmea me treinarem... Eu tenho poderes UHULLLLL! - Gritou Rachel e Beatriz disse de forma convincente.

- Foda-se UHULLLLLLLLLL - E começou a dançar como Elvis Presley.

- Hahaha... Engraçadinha. - Disse Rachel mas depois as duas se abraçaram e Beatriz disse em seu ouvido.

- Vou ter que ser sua estraga prazeres por quê... Vai ter que abrir a caixa uma hora ou outra... - Rachel saiu do abraço e olhou dizendo.

- Obrigada pelo apoio moral... sabe fico muito feliz com isso... - Rachel sussurrou - Mas temos que cuidar de outro problema...

- Que problema? - Perguntou Beatriz.

- Dean. Ele é a principal vítima do Pinhead. Ainda não contamos pra ele... - Beatriz fez uma cara de pura inocência com um complemento de ironia.

- E quem se importa com ele? - Rachel olhou de forma séria - Está bem... está bem... irei falar com ele...

- Ótimo... Eu por enquanto distrairei Pinhead... Acredito que eles esteja se cansando demais... ele está ficando... entediado... Tenho que enrolá-lo... - Rachel e Beatriz armaram um plano e assentiram uma com a outra.


	13. ATO I: 13 O Jardim de Éden

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" A Terra um Jardim de Éden... Toda a Terra... Um Jardim de Pecados... Este é o Jardim de Éden..."_

_- Pinhead&Alatáriël._

**13. O Jardim de Éden.**

Rachel ficou mais carinhosa em relação a Pinhead que ainda trabalhava na casa, limpando, arrumando e varrendo. Ela percebeu que Dean estava desconfiando de algo então inciou uma conversa enquanto Pinhead, limpava seu quarto.

- _Amor_... É... - Pinhead parou de limpar e franziu a testa e disse.

- Você se drogou? - Rachel ficou pensativa e logo admitiu.

- Não... que eu saiba... É que eu queria falar com você sobre algo... - Pinhead largou os utensílios e foi ao encontro dela, levantando-a no colo... - Não seja tão apressadinho...

Ele sorriu e a deitou na cama, ele ficou por cima dela.

- Sabe... - Ele dizia enquanto beijava seu rosto e pescoço e Rachel parecia estar sedendo aos seus encantos - Eu gosto de você... Gosto da sua pele... Nunca a senti tão perto de meu corpo...

O telefone de Rachel começou a tocar e ela que estava entrelaçada com Pinhead, tentou atender.

- Espera... Pode ser importante... Deixa eu... - Pinhead colocou-a em seus braços novamente e eles se beijaram... Mas o celular não deu trégua para o casal, Rachel empurrou Pinhead para o outro lado da cama e foi atender o telefone, mas antes disso ela deu um sorriso que cativou a atenção dele.

Rachel foi ver quem era... e Pinhead se aproximou para ver ela disse de forma duvidosa e curiosa.

- _Número Desconhecido_... Estranho. Vamos atender né... - Pinhead observou atentamente Rachel que estava morrendo de medo - _Alô? Quem... Quem que está falando...? Ahh... entendi... é... _- Rachel levantou-se pegou uma caneta e anotou algo no bloco de notas, Pinhead estranhou - _Ok... Pode falar... É... Rua... Arrã... 267...? Ah sim... As duas da tarde de hoje? Ótimo..._

Rachel desligou o telefone e Pinhead curioso perguntou.

- Quem era...? - Rachel deixou o telefone em cima da mesa e depois coçou sua nuca.

- Era... não sei... a voz... pareceu... sabe... modificada... Não deu pra saber se era de mulher ou homem... Só me pediu para chegar nesse local as duas da tarde de hoje. - Rachel mostrou o endereço a Pinhead que leu mas não ficou nada surpreso.

- Rachel... tem algo que queira me contar...? Antes de irmos a esse endereço... - Rachel ficou tensa após ouvir suas palavras, ela foi até a janela e fingiu estar observando para disfarçar a tensão. Depois de alguns momentos ela respondeu.

- Não... Nada muito importante - Rachel mentiu e Pinhead sabia disso.

- Ótimo. - Pinhead saiu do quarto com uma cara um tanto satisfeita e Rachel foi ao armário e pegou uma mochila.

- O que quer que tenha naquele local... Pra lá é que não vou... - Ela colocou algumas roupas e estava pronta para sair mas... - A porta... merda... Ele trancou a porta... - Ela olhou pela janela... - Não é uma exceção - Rachel pulou pela janela e todos na sala ouviram o barulho de cacos de vidro se despedaçando no chão.

- O que foi isso? - Perguntou Dean e Pinhead foi investigar mas já era tarde, Rachel corria rápido e estava a duas esquinas a frente da casa.

Pinhead quando abriu a porta, viu que Rachel tinha fugido. E ficou com raiva.

- Droga! Ela escapou de novo... Mas não por muito tempo... Nikoletta venha já aqui! - A Cenobita Fêmea atendeu ao chamado do líder e foi ao quarto e viu a cena.

- Ela escapou...

- Ela não deve estar longe! Está esperando o que? Um convite formal...? Vá atrás dela! Agora! - A Cenobita Fêmea misturou-se com as sombras e Rachel que corria pelas ruas sem rumo, cansou-se.

Ela viu que havia uma lanchonete próxima e decidiu parar para uma refeição. Rachel foi encarada por homens... Afinal gostaram da jaqueta de couro vermelha com a regata preta por dentro e sua calça de couro justa e preta...

Rachel por causa do calor decidiu prender o cabelo. Ela depois verificou sua mochila e percebeu que todos a encaravam... Ela não ligou.

Ela apenas foi verificar se havia algo de errado na mochila...

Rachel encontrou...

- Isso não é real... Como essa coisa foi parar aqui... de novo... - Sussurrou para si mesma... Rachel estava presa em seus devaneios enquanto uma garçonete lésbica se aproximou e disse.

- Gata... Qual seu pedido...? - A garçonete pareceu observar o corpo de Rachel que estava distraída mas ouviu a garçonete e disse.

- Ah... Desculpe... Não percebi que... Bom deixa pra lá... Quero uma _coca diet_, uma porção de batatas-fritas e um hambúrguer. - A garçonete anotou o pedido e respondeu com uma piscadela e depois lambeu seu lábio e se insinuou para Rachel que virou o rosto.

Rachel começou a perceber que as paredes estavam se movendo, ou era a sua mente que estava confusa... Ela não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo com o local...

A mesma garçonete veio trazer a comida à mesa de Rachel e pôs a mão em seu ombro dizendo.

- Quer mais alguma coisa... meu doce...? - Rachel prestou atenção na garçonete que parecia mais um morto sedento por carne humana do que outra coisa... Rachel olhou para a garçonete de forma um tanto séria...

- Não... Obrigado... - A garçonete foi embora e Rachel foi comer sua comida em paz, mas percebeu de que havia algo errado... Com aquela comida... Antes mesmo de dar a primeira mordida ela percebeu que havia algo estranho em seu refrigerante - O que...? - Parece que o copo de refrigerante estava vazando algum líquido viscoso, um líquido meio vermelho vinho. Rachel pôs a ponta dos dedos e viu que era sangue... Ela arregalou seus olhos e depois limpou seus dedos e deixou a gorjeta em cima da mesa.

Ela saiu da lanchonete se apoiando em alguns objetos, ela pareceu estar completamente tonta.

Ela via a rua se esticando e alongando... Via objetos sorrirem para ela...

Ela viu um palhaço sem olhos e todo ensanguentado andando em um triciclo... Ela não entendeu muito bem mas continuou andando em frente.

Ela viu um homem sentado no meio da rua, lendo um livro negro.

- Parece que atendeu mesmo a minha chamada... Alatáriël. Pinhead foi descuidado... Mas eu não. Para onde vais? Não tens caminho para seguir... Minha querida filha... - Tentáculos se moviam na direção de Rachel que caiu para trás e arrastou para o mais longe que pudesse.

Ela percebeu que sua forma mudara e estava com sua verdadeira forma... Ela novamente se tornou Alatáriël.

Alatáriël se levantou e formou uma posição um tanto autoritária, ela foi até o homem que estava sentado, ele sorriu ao vê-la andando em sua direção.

- Fico feliz que tenha percebido que esse mundo não vale a pena... ser salvo... - Alatáriël sem expressão alguma disse afrontando seu pai.

- Está enganado. - Leviathan se levantou e fechou o livro, ele girou em torno de Alatáriël que apenas observava e tentava criar em sua mente uma passagem para fugir.

- E que provas tens para comprovar isso? O mundo é o _Jardim de Éden_... Um Jardim de pecados... O mundo... a Terra não tem salvação... Será que nunca vai entender...? - Alatáriël imaginou uma saída para voltar a casa onde havia se estabelecido.

Alatáriël tombou um pouco a cabeça e começou a pensar...

- _Éden... _E seu Jardim... O Jardim... de _Éden_... O Jardim é um labirinto... - Leviathan não entendeu o que ela quis dizer mas em sua primeira investida, Alatáriël conseguiu abrir uma porta e fugiu por ela...

O corredor estava cheio de objetos de tortura, partes de corpos humanos e não-humanos.

Alatáriël correu até alcançar a outra ponta da passagem.

- Não podes fugir Alatáriël... Não de mim... - Leviathan a perseguiu com seus tentáculos, mas todos foram cortados por ganchos altamente afiados... Alatáriël havia conseguido manipular sua telecinese e telepatia neste momento, depois de retardar Leviathan, ela parou de correr por que se viu em uma floresta.

O cheiro das plantas, flores e até mesmo da neblina eram pura sedução... _Será esse o Jardim de Éden...? _pensou Alatáriël. Ela continuou andando por um trilha...

As flores que haviam uma coloração diferente, um azul que brilhava ao receber as rajadas de luz da Lua. As árvores haviam pequenos pontos azuis...

Alatáriël olhou para o céu e viu duas luas e um sol...

- Uma Lua Nova e Uma Lua Cheia juntas? Um sol... uma luz... Uma luz... - Ela repetiu essa palavra em sua mente até que uma voz conhecida chegou por trás e disse.

- Sim... Uma única luz... Mas também a única forma bela das trevas... Esse é o _Jardim de Éden_... O Jardim dos Pecados da Humanidade... - O ser colocou suas duas mãos nos ombros de Alatáriël e a puxou para mais perto do seu corpo - Eu estava tão ansioso para poder te ver novamente... A Filha de Leviathan... Minha Princesa... Alatáriël... - Alatáriël virou-se e descobriu de quem era a voz familiar.

- Pinhead... Há quanto tempo... Faz uns cinquenta...? Mil? Dois mil anos? Quatrocentos anos? - Pinhead enfiou seus dedos nos pregos que entornavam a cabeça de Alatáriël, apenas para poder tocar sua pele e parece que ele sentiu um alívio ao fazer isso.

- A eternidade... foi o que eu esperei... - Ele cerrou seus olhos e levantou sua cabeça para cima...

- Parece que está tendo um orgasmo... - Alatáriël disse isso de forma tão sedutora que Pinhead não resistiu aos seus encantos e abriu seus olhos, sorrindo para ela... Pinhead aproximou seu rosto para perto do dela...

- Eu sempre tenho orgasmos com você... - Pinhead disse isso num sussurro e depois beijou os lábios frios e ao mesmo tempo quentes de sua amada.

Os dois se abraçaram e continuaram a se beijar, Alatáriël passava seus dedos delicados nas pontas dos pregos da cabeça de Pinhead.

Depois de vários longos minutos, Pinhead colocou a ponta de seus dedos no queixo de Alatáriël e disse.

- Agora não... Vamos ter tempo para isso depois... Meu amor... - Pinhead deu um selinho em Alatáriël que foi até seu ouvido e disse.

- Onde eu estava mesmo...? Fugindo... Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas antes... Ainda sou... Rachel Dreamers... E pretendo continuar por essa forma... - Disse Alatáriël de forma baixa e calma, ela deu as costas para Pinhead que ficou parado... Vendo-a ir embora e se desesperou.

- Não se vá... Sei que não admite isso. Fique por mim... Querida... Minha Alatáriël... - Alatáriël virou-se novamente para Pinhead e o encarou bem profundamente.

- Sabes... Eu tenho que ir... Ainda não abri a caixa... Ainda sou Rachel... Rachel não é ninguém mais... Rachel sou eu. - Pinhead sentiu dor ao ver Alatáriël partir mas logo se foi também quando percebeu que algo saia das sombras.

Alatáriël voltou novamente para a sala de espelhos... Ela olhou para todos os espelhos tentando encontrar aquele que levava a saída. Seus olhos olhavam cada entalhe da sala de espelhos que parecia a Configuração do Lamento.

Ela finalmente descobriu a saída, mas antes de ir embora fez com que os ganchos bloqueassem a passagem e colocou um escudo psíquico no local. Ninguém poderia entrar ou sair, sem sua autorização.

- Assim... Pinhead não tem como manipular minha mente, ou a mente de Rachel... Realmente apeguei-me muito àquela criança... Eu vou... sozinha... Descobrir suas memórias e ajudá-la a entender. - Alatáriël prosseguiu pelo espelho, ela viu o tempo passando dentro dos cacos de vidro, ela pareceu estar no mar, olhando tudo acontecer.

Tudo voltou ao normal depois de sua saída, ela estava novamente na sua forma de Rachel.

Rachel viu que havia voltado para a casa, e em segurança. Ela sabia o que havia acontecido dentro do labirinto, soube de várias coisas.

Cada vez que Rachel assumia sua forma de Alatáriël, ela ficava mais forte, mais sábia, mais astuta. Seus poderes iam aumentando, cada vez mais. Rachel agradeceu Alatáriël que trancafiou suas memórias pela sua própria segurança.

- Obrigado... _Amiga_. - Rachel foi até a mini-biblioteca da casa e ficou procurando alguns livros "estranhos" para ler e encontrou um.

- O Livro da Corte Infernal... Espere o que é isso...? - Rachel retirou um bilhete que estava no livro, este bilhete dizia...

_Oi... er... aqui é o Liar... E esse livro te arrastará pelos cabelos até o inferno se você ler... A não ser que sua mãe tenha pulado a cerca e se envolvido com... Deixa pra lá... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, se você for pro inferno você vai... Se não for... Vai depois de sua morte. Beijos. Ass: Liar._

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha e jogou o bilhete no lixo e começou a ler o livro, mas nada aconteceu.

Ela começou a entender um pouco sobre Alatáriël e Pinhead... Parece que ninguém registrara o amor dos dois...

Rachel a cada página que virava ficava cada vez mais curiosa para saber o que havia adiante.

- Não quer dizer que eu seja curiosa... Significa conhecimento, afinal _Demônio _em grego significa _Conhecimento_. Sabe-se lá da onde eles conseguiram formar isso mas quem sou eu pra julgar não é? - Disse Rachel virando as páginas...

Ela ficou até de madrugada lendo o livro sem parar... Até que depois de alguns minutos o sono bateu na sua porta e ela foi dormir.

Rachel dormiu sonhando com o que aquele livro dizia, porém, ainda não conseguia entender qual seria as intenções da Princesa Infernal, Alatáriël.


	14. ATO I: 14 Hellraiser

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Apesar de ninguém saber a verdade dentro daquela casa, eu sinto que devo proteger as crianças dos cenobitas, tais como Dean que é alvo principal de Pinhead, que fará de tudo para que Rachel abra a caixa, apenas digo a ela que resista por mais um tempo, até que eu tenha forças o suficiente para poder colocar a cabeça de Pinhead no lugar... Ele ficou estranho desde a última vez que eu reencarnei... Para que todos saiam vivos dessa casa, todos precisam saber quem eles realmente são."_

_- Alatáriël, The Demoniac Princess._

**ATO I**

_**14. Hellraiser.**_

Rachel dormiu até as duas da tarde, pois ficou a madrugada inteira lendo o livro que havia achado na biblioteca. Ela se levantou e foi tomar banho depois se arrumou e posteriormente desceu as escadas.

Beatriz estava assistindo TV e comendo pipoca enquanto Dean lia a sua revista em quadrinho predileta. Rachel sentiu um alívio em seu coração e decidiu se juntar a eles e perguntou o nome do filme.

- Qual o nome do filme? - Beatriz terminou de mastigar a pipoca e bebeu um pouco de refrigerante e depois disse.

- _A Hora do Pesadelo 1 _e depois pretendo assistir _A Hora do Pesadelo 2: A Vingança de Freddy_. É de terror... Tipo o cara entra no sonho da pessoa e a mata, o problema é que os adultos não acreditam nas crianças... Eu prefiro mais o _Jason Voorhees_ da série _Sexta-Feira 13_... - Dean pareceu tremer um pouco após ouvir o nome Jason.

- Prefiro o _Freddy_. Digamos que o filme dele não seja só matança tem uma história e etc... - Afirmou Rachel e Beatriz comentou.

- Prefiro o _Jason _pois ele.. ele tem uma história fodida e ele é foda... - Dean depois de Beatriz terminar de falar, e disse.

- Na realidade acho a história do _Freddy_... um pouco fodida também, mas cara... o menino sofria abusos do padastro, tinha uma mãe vadia e... cara... o moleque tinha que se atira de um prédio por quê puta que pariu... - Beatriz e Rachel concordaram com o comentário de Dean.

Beatriz fez um pequeno comentário.

- Eu odeio o _Freddy_, por quê no sexto filme _A Hora do Pesadelo: A Morte de Freddy_, conta a história dele e mostra ele matando um _hamster_ quando criança a martelada... Eu ia lá no filme e dava uma surra nele... - Rachel riu juntamente com Dean que parou de ler sua revista para ver o filme.

- Cara eu acho engraçado por que tipo... como foi que a _Nancy_ conseguiu arranjar todos aqueles materiais para fazer armadilhas do nada... Sendo que a mãe dela fez tipo um negócio de segurança lá na casa... - Rachel concordou com Dean e Beatriz disse de forma irônica.

- Cara eu acho que o _Freddy _é do outro lado da força por que assim ele anda com aquela luva e etc... Mas eu continuo gostando dele do mesmo jeito, se eu olhar bem lá no fundo... bem lá no fundinho do meu coração... Eu gosto dele.

- Já ouviram falar de _Hellraiser_? É uma meio uma história que as pessoas contam por aqui... - Comentou Dean após pegar um pouco de pipoca. Beatriz e Rachel prestaram atenção e pediram que ele continuasse... - Bom... Diziam que aqui mesmo... nessa casa... Existia uma família que mudou-se para cá a alguns anos... Essa casa não era deles e sim do irmão do novo comprador. O nome do irmão do comprador era _Frank Cotton _e seu irmão se chamava _Larry Cotton_. O irmão era tipo aqueles caras foragidos da polícia e etc... Mas ele sumiu misteriosamente depois de alguma coisa que aconteceu... Então seu irmão Larry decidiu se mudar para esta casa após se casar com sua segunda esposa _Júlia Cotton_... Quando chegaram aqui a casa inteira estava cheia de vermes e outros bichos repugnantes...

Enquanto Dean contava a história Rachel prestava bastante atenção pois ela começou a se lembrar de algumas coisas.

- Esse Larry havia uma filha chamada _Kirsty Cotton_... Ela não queria morar com eles por causa da madrasta Julia. Então ela alugou uma casa bem perto e ali ficou e depois arranjou emprego numa loja de animais. O pior é que depois de alguns conflitos na família, Julia passou a... - Dean fez chifrinho em si mesmo para demonstrar a cena... - seduzir homens em bares e arrastá-los para dentro dessa casa, mas eles nunca retornavam... Os moradores ouviam os gritos dos homens... Kirsty viu a cadastra arrastar um homem para dentro da casa e resolveu segui-la... - Dean riu - Quando ela chegou ao sótão... Julia estava matando o homem com algum martelo... não sei o que era direito... E aí... Dizem que essa Kirsty viu uma criatura sem pele rastejando-se para poder devorar a carne desse homem... Mas parecia que essa criatura... Era seu tio Frank que havia retornado dos mortos e Julia estava ajudando-o a voltar a sua forma humana...

Rachel pressentiu que algo estava errado.

- Dizem que Kirsty viu Frank contando para Julia como havia ficado daquele jeito, então ele disse que após abrir um cubo, foi arrastado por... seres demoníacos e sadomasoquistas, chamados... Cenobitas... - Após ouvir essas palavras Rachel e Beatriz ficaram pálidas - Ele disse que eles mostravam o prazer oculto às pessoas que abrissem a caixa... E ele mostrou um cubo parecido com o da Rachel... e... gente o que foi...? - Rachel estava suando frio e Beatriz começou a entender a gravidade e a seriedade em que elas se meteram... Dean não entendeu e ficou quieto.

- Continua... - Pediu Beatriz...

- Bom ai... Eles meio que viram a Kirsty espiando eles e decidiram matá-la... Então ela pegou o cubo o atacou pela janela e saiu da casa, depois pegou o cubo de volta na calçada. Ahhh e Frank estava pretendendo fugir com Julia para escapar daqueles tais Cenobitas... Continuando... Kirsty correu até onde pode, mas parece que as imagens foram fortes demais para ela, então ela desmaiou na esquina e foi levada a um hospital... Depois que acordou o Doutor mostrou a caixa e pediu para que ela se recordasse do que havia acontecido, mas após o doutor ir embora, ela tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada... Então ela resolveu abrir o cubo... E dizem que... depois que ela abriu... O local começou a ficar estranho... Como se ela estivesse no próprio inferno... As paredes começaram a se mexer, os objetos faziam coisas diferentes... Até que uma fenda na parede se abriu e por lá ela percorreu...

Rachel e Beatriz lembraram de como foi sua primeira ida ao labirinto e estava igual a história de Dean...

- Ela correu e correu até que uma criatura esquisita... que parecia um verme gigante, decidiu ir atrás dela... Ela fugiu e correu o mais rápido possível para poder encontrar a saída... Ela conseguiu escapar dessa vez... Mas aí... A sala pareceu ter um curto-circuito e uma criatura com a forma de um homem apareceu, ela não tinha lábios e a parte da boca estava toda aberta... Era um Cenobita. Ele enfiou dois dedos na boca dela e tentou ir até a gargante... Ele pretendia matá-la até que o líder disse " Você deve vir conosco" - Rachel interrompeu a história de Dean e perguntou.

- Como... era esse líder cenobita? - Dean não se importou em responder.

- Dizem que ele tinha o tórax mutilado e cara... é impossível... mas diziam que ele havia pregos cravados no crânio e que podia... sei lá... controlar ganchos de tortura aonde ele quisesse...

Rachel e Beatriz se encararam e perceberam que a história de Dean, não era uma história e sim realidade...

Dean continuou contando a história..

- Depois de muito bate-papo ela conseguiu fazer um acordo com eles de que se ela os levasse até seu tio Frank, que havia escapado do inferno, eles poderiam levar a alma de Frank em troca da dela. Eles aceitaram. Ela voltou para casa e foi até o sótão mas o que ela encontrou lá foi apenas ossos... O líder cenobita ficou furioso e disse que queria o culpado, Kirsty saiu do sótão e desceu, encontrando Julia na escada impedindo sua passagem, então ela foi até o pai para perguntar o que tinha acontecido no sótão... Então Larry diz que Julia e ele mataram o monstro que ficava lá... Kirsty tentou de tudo para que seu pai fugisse mas ao perceber que seu pai não era seu pai, arranhou o rosto dele sem querer, mas tipo... saiu a pele do cara... E ela viu que era na realidade seu tio Frank com a "pele" de seu pai... - O estômago de Rachel embrulhava-se só de imaginar a cena...

A tensão de Beatriz só aumentou... quando Dean continuou a história.

- Depois de uma cagada que a Kirsty conseguiu fazer para tentar fugir, em vez de Frank apunha-lar Kirsty, ele mata a própria amante e a deixa para os cenobitas. Kirsty foge para um quartinho dessa casa e se esconde e Frank vai procurá-la... Ele entra no quartinho mas acha que não tem ninguém lá, então ele sai e depois de alguns momentos ela sai e depois se depara com ele... Então ela volta para o sótão e o cara confessa que é Frank Cotton... Então o local começa a ficar meio esquisito como se eles tivessem entrado no mundo dos cenobitas... Então eles apareceram... O Líder e mais dois ajudantes atrás dele e aquele cenobita que quase matou Kirsty no hospital ficou atrás de Frank... Kirsty se afastou e o Líder disse que precisava ouvi-lo confessar que era o cara e blábláblá...

Rachel percebeu que Pinhead era muito mais cruel do que ela imaginava.

- Então Frank tentou matar a sua sobrinha mais foi impedido pelos cenobitas... O Líder provavelmente controlou os ganchos que estavam na sala e os cravou, sem mover um músculo, na pele de Frank que não pode fazer um movimento, então os ganchos puxaram a carne de Frank e ele foi estraçalhado... Engraçado... É igual ao ferimento de Beatriz... - Dean pegou Beatriz desprevenida e ela desconversou.

- Continua a história... - Sugeriu Beatriz e Dean já percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Depois de matarem Frank, os cenobitas decidiram ir atrás de Kirsty, apesar dela protestar, o líder disse que havia dito que talvez pouparia a vida dela... Bom... ela correu de um cenobita que parecia um travesti... na minha opinião é claro... e foi até o antigo quarto de Larry, ela viu o corpo de Julia amarrado com ganchos na cama, mas havia um detalhe que Kirsty percebeu, Julia estava com o cubo na mão... Kirsty pegou o cubo antes que o cenobita viesse primeiro, ela ficou desesperada e tentou resolver o cubo e com sucesso, mandou o líder de volta ao inferno juntamente com os outros cenobitas... E no final da história... Ela joga o cubo numa fogueira mas um mendigo aparece e pega o cubo, mesmo estando pegando fogo... Ele depois se transformou em uma criatura infernal e some... E ninguém nunca mais viu o cubo até hoje... - Dean olhou para Rachel que olhou para Beatriz que olhou para Dean e tentou desconversar tudo.

- Dean do que está falando isso é só uma história... Não significa que Rachel tenha esse maldito cubo... - Dean riu de forma irônica.

- Ahh é mesmo? Então por quê o cubo da Rachel é o mesmo descrito na história...? Eu sei que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa e nenhuma das duas sai dessa sala até me falar...! - Exigiu Dean. Beatriz e Rachel não tiveram outra alternativa e decidiram contar tudo o que aconteceu.

- Dean... essa história é verdadeira... Nós estamos morando com os cenobitas da história... Tudo começou quando... - Rachel contou desde o inicio a história e foi complementada por Beatriz.

- Meu deus... Por isso Beatriz queria vir com Rachel... Quer dizer... que esse líder... é o Elliot? E a Nikoletta na realidade é aquele cenobita travesti... E cara... - Dean se levantou... - Cara... devemos sei lá... ir a polícia...

A sala se escureceu e quando Dean ficou paralisado... O Líder Cenobita apareceu atrás dele... Juntamente com os outros...

Rachel disse encarando o Líder.

- Cabeça de Prego, Cenobita Fêmea, Butterball e Chatterer... Todos estão aqui... - Após Rachel dizer isso, Pinhead lançou a Configuração do Lamento que atravessou a barriga de Rachel... E ele disse de forma irônica.

- Menos você Alatáriël...

Sangue saia da boca de Rachel que se apoiava no sofá, ela estava jorrando muito sangue... Ela soluçava e Beatriz tentou socorre-la mas os ganchos de Pinhead a impediram... Ela girou em torno de si mesma e a aparência ia mudando...

Alatáriël estava quase assumindo sua forma verdadeira... Sua forma humana fora destruída...

- Como você ousa fazer isso comigo? Explique-se. - Exigiu Alatáriël e Pinhead ficou feliz em vê-la enquanto Dean se afastava dele e ficou perto de Beatriz...

- Eu fiz isso por você... Para voltar para nós... - Alatáriël não mudou sua expressão... Mas sentiu raiva e ódio.

- Solte as crianças Pinhead... Elas não tem nada a ver com nossos assuntos... - Pinhead riu junto com os outros cenobitas e uma câmara surgiu no meio da sala... Alatáriël se desesperou - Não se atreva...

- Essas crianças amoleceram o cruel coração de Alatáriël? Não podemos permitir isso não é... Principalmente aquele garoto, ele será o primeiro... - Chatterer estava atrás de Dean...

Chatterer colocou uma de suas mãos no pescoço de Dean e a outra o levantou, depois o jogou dentro da câmara que havia se fechado...

Nos próximos minutos só era possível escutar os gritos de desespero de Dean...

- DEAN! - Berrou Beatriz se afogando em lágrimas e Pinhead disse.

- Sem lágrimas por favor, é um desperdício de bom sofrimento... Logo você será a próxima... - Alatáriël mostrou sua cara de desgosto.

- Alatáriël! Faça alguma coisa! - Pinhead enfureceu-se ao ouvir que o nome de sua amada fora pronunciado por Beatriz... Ele fez com que o corte no seu braço fosse aberto novamente... e os outros ganchos estavam rasgando seus braços e pernas.

- Aprenda a falar apenas quando for chamada... Sua menina irritante... - Alatáriël deu alguns passos para ficar ao lado de Beatriz, porém, Alatáriël havia assumido sua expressão cruel.

- Pinhead... já chega... desses seus ciúmes... Ela não fez por mal... Solte-a... E isso é uma ordem superior... Se desobedecer, as consequências para você e para a sua equipe serão altamente severas... - Pinhead não cogitou desobedecer às ordens de Alatáriël, então soltou Beatriz e caiu por falta de sangue não podia nem se mexer...

- Alatáriël abra a caixa e soltarei o garoto... - Pinhead apontou para a Configuração do Lamento e Alatáriël foi e pegou o cubo e começou a abri-lo... Beatriz com o mínimo de esforço disse.

- Não... se esqueça... - Alatáriël parou de abrir e olhou para Beatriz que estava no chão - De nós... Não... abra... Você é... mais forte... do que... ele... - Beatriz não suportou a dor e desmaiou.

Alatáriël não teve outra escolha, Dean estava sofrendo dentro da câmara de transformação... Ela abriu...

Ela se transformou novamente em uma cenobita... Ela conseguiu assumir sua forma de Princesa Alatáriël por completo e assumiu seus poderes...

- Agora sua recompensa... Pinhead... - Dean saiu da câmara, ele estava acabado e desmaiou. Alatáriël fez com que os ganchos atacassem Pinhead e fez com que os pregos fossem retirados e pregados nos mesmo locais... Só que com mais força...

Pinhead sorria enquanto via Alatáriël... Como se fosse a primeira vez em que a viu... Ele tentava sorrir apesar de sua face ter sido manchada com seu sangue...

Alatáriël não mostrou nenhuma expressão de pena, todos se afastaram dela e Leviathan em pessoa apareceu...

- Hmpf... Filha não exagere... Este é meu melhor soldado... - Alatáriël parou de torturar Pinhead que caiu no chão e com esforço tentou se levantar para poder olha-la.

Alatáriël foi até Leviathan e ficou do seu lado... Pinhead se levantou enquanto Leviathan dizia.

- Bom... creio que eles estão mortos... Então vamos... - Alatáriël olhava os corpos de Dean e Beatriz... Pinhead ficou na frente dela, parecia que o sangue dele havia voltado para dentro do corpo... Ele sorriu satisfeito, Alatáriël por fim abriu uma fenda na parede e foi seguida por Leviathan e depois pelos cenobitas.


	15. ATO II: 15 Escolhas

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Após algumas horas de reflexão, eu senti que Beatriz Houster não era quem ela expressava ser. Senti algo em seu sangue... algo diferente... Pinhead seria muito estúpido e burro para poder perceber, parece que nosso amor prejudicou suas habilidades e sentidos... Creio que devo me distanciar dele o máximo possível... Isso irá doer profundamente no meu coração..."_

_- Alatáriël, The Demoniac Princess._

**ATO II:**

_**15. Escolhas.**_

Alatáriël andou pelos corredores do labirinto, pensando em como ajudar seus amigos. Ela pensou e pensou cautelosamente para que Pinhead não descubra seus planos. Liar seria sua única opção de ajuda.

Ela foi até o local de trabalho de Liar e bateu na porta e um porta-voz disse.

_" Oi. Aqui é o Liar sim eu sou a DIVA! Tem hora marcada? A não ser que seja meu chefe... Se eu não atender estou tomando banho, indo ao banheiro... essas coisas básicas que todo mundo faz... Apesar de minha mami ter dito que não sou todo mundo... Eu acho que é só isso..."_

Alatáriël revirou os olhos e praticamente abriu a porta e entrou no quarto de Liar que havia um incenso de rosas incrivelmente forte, Alatáriël tossiu por causa da fumaça. O quarto de Liar parecia uma dicoteca, pisca-piscas, luzes brancas giravam na sala. Liar estava sentado em um _puff _rosa choque, colocando perfume... Ou fazendo suas unhas.

- Liar... - Alatáriël sorrateiramente disse isso atrás de Liar que levou um susto e gritou igual a uma mulher - Liar! Pare de agir como uma mulherzinha e pare de ficar se escondendo atrás dessa coisa... - Liar se escondeu atrás de sua cama em forma de coração.

- Ah... Senhora Alatáriël... Em que posso ajudar a minha bela, magnífica, diva, linda, maravilhosa, Senhora dos Cenobitas? - Alatáriël não riu das bajulações de Liar que ficou sério e Alatáriël disse de forma clara e coerente.

- Eu quero que volte até a antiga casa da _Família Cotton_. Aquela casa em que Rachel, Dean e Beatriz ficaram junto de Pinhead e a sua equipe. Creio que Dean e Beatriz estejam feridos quero que você vá até lá e cuide deles... E... Tem mais uma coisa entregue isso à Beatriz... - Ela entregou um bilhete para Liar e antes de sair Alatáriël disse de forma rouca - Não se atreva a falar com ninguém sobre isso... E... Quero isso feito hoje... Você entendeu? E tem mais uma coisa.

Liar assentiu com a cabeça e abriu uma fenda extra-dimensional para poder ir à antiga casa da Família Cotton. Ele após adentrar a casa sentiu um cheiro insuportável, um cheiro que os demônios não suportariam.

- Esse cheiro seria de... - Liar acendeu a luz e viu que o corpo de Beatriz havia sumido e apenas o de Dean restava no local... - Pobre garoto... Apesar de eu ser um cenobita tenho penas dos humanos que entram na máquina de transformação... - Liar foi pegar os curativos para os machucados de Dean - Não adianta terei de levá-lo a um hospital... Então... - Liar assumiu sua forma humana, um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos pretos com pele bronzeada e com roubas de couro, ele pegou Dean no colo - Você é pesadinho hein?

Após Liar sair com Dean da casa, roubou um carro e dirigiu até um hospital. Levando-o até a secretária, dizendo que seria urgente.

- Dirija-se à ala seis. - Liar obedeceu e levou Dean até a sala do hospital, o médico fez a seguinte pergunta.

- Você é parente dele? - Liar gelou e ficou gaguejando.

- Bom...er... sou... quer dizer... sou... - O médico não deixou Liar terminar.

- Sim não precisa dizer sei que são um casal homossexual. Qual seu nome? - Liar pensou _Eu só não te mato por que não desço a esse nível, seu hétero recalcado._

- Tá. Meu nome é... - Liar havia um pouco de vergonha de seu verdadeiro nome... mas teve que dizer... - Meu nome é Joshua.

- Certo. Er... Qual o nome do seu namorado? - Liar não fez expressão alguma à pergunta do médico.

- Dean. Dean Woodland. 16 anos... - O médico pediu para os enfermeiros colocarem-no na maca de hospital. Dean foi posto na cama e estava acompanhado de Joshua.

Dean foi posto em observação e o médico observando as lesões e os cortes, ousou perguntar.

- O que aconteceu para ele ficar dessa forma? - Liar era bom de improviso.

- Ele bebeu muito ontem a noite e... eu não estava com ele por isso acho que ele foi pego por homofóbicos na rua... Eu encontrei ele por causa do sinal do celular... - O médico apesar de desconfiar de algo não resolveu se intrometer.

- Bom o estado dele é grave. Mas vai se recuperar dentro de alguns dias e vai ficar sobre observação. O senhor pode ficar aqui todos os dias da recuperação. - Liar assentiu e o médico saiu para falar com outra pessoa lá fora da sala...

Dean estava com aquelas máscaras de hospitais e com agulhas para repor o sangue porém Liar teve que checar que o sangue cenobita não haveria entrado.

- Você teve sorte... Não recebeu nosso sangue. - Liar sentiu uma empatia pelo garoto mas decidiu ignorar esse sentimento.

Liar esperou lá por dias... Enquanto isso Alatáriël estava em seus aposentos, deitada em seu cama, tentando repousar, porém, alguém bateu na porta sem se identificar. Alatáriël foi abrir a porta.

Ela não fez nenhuma emoção.

- Pelo amor... Pinhead deixe-me em paz... - Pinhead do mesmo jeito adentrou o quarto e abraçou Alatáriël por trás e disse.

- Perdão... Perdoe-me Alatáriël. Não queria machucar teus... filhotes... - Alatáriël virou-se e encarou intensamente Pinhead, ela franziu a testa.

- Perdão? Filhotes? - Alatáriël se afastou alguns centímetros. Pinhead nada disse e Alatáriël disse - Perdão é paras as pessoas fortes, Pinhead... E eles não meus filhotes.

- Eu peço para que me perdoe Alatáriël... Não fiz por mal... Eu... eu... te amo... - Alatáriël apesar de estar por dentro apaixonada não demonstrou expressão, porém ficou nervosa.

- Pinhead... Não... Não podemos... - Pinhead se aproximou dela e deu alguns beijos - Pinhead... depois... estou pensando em algumas coisas...

- Ainda está preocupada com eles? - Alatáriël estava sim um tanto preocupada porém e respondeu.

- Sim... Um pouco... Pinhead... por quê você não muda? - Alatáriël colocou seus dedos delicados nas pontas dos pregos dele, que olhou sutilmente seu olhar de pura bondade e que encobria sua crueldade.

- Eu tentei... tentei mudar... Mas não consigo... - Alatáriël num passe de mágica, transformou Pinhead em humano...

- Onde está o soldado em que conheci? - Pinhead apenas encarou e não respondeu.

Alatáriël e Pinhead ficaram assim por bons momentos até que ele resolveu responder...

- Fiz escolhas... Perdi companheiros naquele dia... Sou frio desde então... - Ele fez uma postura rígida e se enrijeceu.

- Mas não significa que tenha que ficar assim para sempre... - Alatáriël sorriu e transformou novamente Pinhead em sua forma de cenobita... que silenciosamente saiu do aposento - Ele mudou... Mas não o bastante...


	16. ATO II: 16 Um Amigo

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Eu mato Alatáriël... Mandou-me ficar dias e mais dias esperando para que esse garoto acorde... E ainda tenho que aguentar aquele médico zé-ruela que me chamou de veado na frente desse meio-cadáver. Além do mais... Ele nem é isso tudo! Eu sou mais DIVA!"_

_- Liar e seus Pensamentos._

**ATO II:**

**16. Um Amigo do Lado Errado da Força.**

Liar esperou por duas semanas até que Dean finalmente se mexesse. O cenobita não havia ficado contente com isso... Enquanto Dean estava desacordado ele disse.

- Olha só as minhas unhas? Estão todas quebradas por causa desse... feto aqui... E meu cabelo... - Liar olhou com os olhos semicerrados e posteriormente franziu a testa - Passo _L'Oréal _e dou um jeito nisso rapidinho... E meu corpo...? Sabia que a minha pele é altamente sensível a luz branca? E... eu tenho que... depilar... algumas coisas...

Liar andava de um lado para o outro, após duas horas de espera Dean começou a finalmente acordar.

- O que... - Ele retirou a máscara - O que aconteceu?

- Eu te conto o que aconteceu o problema é que eu tenho que ir urgentemente ao salão de beleza mais próximo... E... - Liar percebeu que Dean o encarava boquiaberto, o cenobita parou de falar e Dean apenas o observou.

Liar cruzou os braços e disse batendo o pé no chão.

- Finalmente! A Bela Adormecida acordou! Eu quase fiz um escândalo nesse hospital por sua causa o moleque! - Dean nada dizia - É o seguinte você vem comigo, nem que for arrastado pros confins do inferno, para ver Alatáriël, ou melhor, Rachel Dreamers...

Dean arregalou os olhos e depois franziu a testa e disse.

- Cara acabei de acordar... Mas... você é um cenobita? - Perguntou Dean inocentemente.

- Não, não! A _Madonna_ veio te dar um _Hello Baby_! - Liar estava fazendo poses um tanto afeminadas.

- Tá... É... O que Alatáriël quer comigo? - Liar olhou dos pés a cabeça de Dean e ele respondeu.

- É senhora Alatáriël seu... veado de quinta categoria. - Liar disse isso pegando o seu cachecol e jogando para volta do pescoço.

- Eu que sou o veado aqui? Falou a _Madonna_. - Dean levantou as mãos para cima.

- Escuta aqui! Estou aqui a semanas... - Enquanto Liar falava essa frase, o médico entrava e a expressão de Liar mudou para um super-fofo - Esperando você acordar meu querido amor... - Ele sorriu e Dean disse apenas algumas coisas.

- Hã? - Liar deu uma rápida olhada para o médico, como se fosse um sinal e Dean percebeu - Ah sim... _Querido_...

- Bom parece que o casal poderia começar a usar camisinha na hora de fazer sexo...? - Liar e Dean olharam para o doutor boquiabertos.

- O quê? - Os dois disseram juntos e o médico os encarou.

- O que vocês... vocês tiveram algum tipo de relação sexual? Por quê os hormônios do jovem que estava deitado estavam altamente alertas...! O pênis dele ficou ereto mais de três vezes sem ninguém fazer absolutamente nada... - Dean olhou para o seu bem precioso e depois para o doutor e assim repentinamente. Liar fez o mesmo.

- Eu hein... Todo mundo que passa por aquilo fica doidão... - Liar provavelmente se referia à máquina de transformação e o doutor estranhou mas nada disse.

- Bom ele pode ter alta agora... e... - Liar levantou as mãos e bateu palmas, pegando mochila suprimentos e etc... e jogou uma roupa para Dean.

- Aleluia! Senhor! Toma isso! - Dean ficou parado sem saber o que fazer - Tá esperando o quê? Se troca logo, meu filho!

- Ele precisa ficar de repouso - Disse o médico mas Liar já o havia empurrado para fora...

- Sim... Vá com Deus e Adeus! - Disse Liar fechando a porta - Você ainda não se trocou!? Anda moleque! Não tenho o dia inteiro não! Anda vamos! - Dean se trocou o mais rápido possível e Liar não querendo ser indelicado virou de costas mas deu algumas espiadas.

- Estou pronto! - Dean levou dez minutos e Liar disse, colocando a ponta de seu dedo indicador um pouco abaixo da mão dele, para interpretar um relógio.

- Eu salguei a santa ceia para ter que aturar uma criatura lerda que nem você! Vamos! - Liar pegou as coisas de Dean e saiu apressado do hospital e o médico disse.

- ESPERE! O Sr. Woodland não pode andar! - Liar parou de andar e ficou paralisado.

- Pera você quer dizer que eu tenho que carregá-lo? - O médico assentiu e Liar olhou para Dean dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu só posso ter atirado pedra na cruz.. Só posso! - Liar pegou Dean no colo com um pouco de esforço e o levou até o carro onde o colocou no banco dos passageiros.

Liar entrou no carro e colocou o pé no acelerador. Ele dirigia em alta velocidade e nem parecia se importar muito com isso...

- Vai acabar batendo! - Exclamou Dean mas Liar deu apenas uma risada.

- Quando se é um cenobita nossos sentidos são altamente aguçados entendeu _Bamb? _- Dean olhou boquiaberto para Liar e posteriormente franziu a testa.

- _Bam... Bamb? _- Liar olhou para Dean que ficou pasmo. Liar viu que havia um óculos com lentes roxas e com armação de ouro e decidiu colocá-lo.

- Vamos voltar para a casa da antiga Família de cotonete e depois vamos à minha casa... No Labirinto é claro... - Riu Liar, enquanto Dean morria de medo por causa da alta velocidade de Liar.

Após andar por mais de duas horas de carro eles finalmente chegaram à antiga casa.

- Terra firme! Finalmente! - Dean saiu do carro beijando a grama.

- Meu deus isso é tão... nojento. - Liar pegou Dean no colo e correu para casa, batendo a cabeça de Dean na porta - Não desmaia agora não!

- Ai... - Liar levou Dean para o quarto onde estava o cubo, mas antes pegou as roupas de Dean.

- Prili pim pim a porta se abriu! - Liar roubava a frase do _Castelo Ratimbum_, enquanto levava Dean no colo até seu quarto.

- Ai ai... - Dean batia a cabeça em qualquer coisa e quando Liar chegou no seu quarto jogou Dean no chão e pulou na sua cama em forma de coração.

- Ahhh! Minha cama! Ahhh! Meu lençol rosa! - Dean se levantou e sentou no _puff _de Liar que olhou Dean da cabeça aos pés.

- Folgado! Bom vamos esperar eu terminar de me arrumar para podermos visitar Alatáriël... Ok? - Dean assentiu com a cabeça e Liar foi até o banheiro.

Dean ficou apenas observando um quarto completamente rosa choque misturado com preto.

- Meu deus... Leviathan provavelmente deve estar sambando no caixão dele após ver isso... - Dean após dizer isso, fechou os olhos apenas para relaxar - Amigo do outro lado da força... eu hein... até que ele era bonitinho...

Liar colocava perfumes, aromas, creme... tudo o que uma filhinha de papai faria.

E assim eles passaram a noite tranquilos.


	17. ATO II: 17 Liar, A Cantora

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Realmente apesar desse meu jeito engraçado, creio que Alatáriël quer que eu provavelmente esconda esse rapaz... mas... sinto sentimentos... que ainda não defini por ele... Não sei... Depois que eu passar creme e tomar um banho na minha banheira com rosas... Ai eu penso nisso..."_

_- Liar Tomando Banho._

**ATO II:**

_**17. Liar a Cantora!**_

Após Liar ter se deparado com Dean dormindo fez algo... um tanto desagradável.

- Eu não vou esperar mais um pouco pra te mostrar para Alatáriël! - Ele foi até o banheiro e fez algo maquiavélico e quando Dean menos esperava - ACORDA! - Liar atacou um balde de água rosa.

- Mas que porra cara? - Liar cruzou os braços e tentou disfarçar, olhando suas unhas.

- Vamos! Eu disse que você iria vê-la de qualquer jeito! Vamos lá! - Liar pegou Dean no colo que saiu gemendo de lá por causa da tremedeira... Após Liar correr pelos corredores, Pinhead escutou os gritos de Dean e disse.

- Mas que porra é essa? - Pinhead lia seu jornal enquanto escutava os gritos.

_" CUIDADO SEU MOLEQUE!"_

- Essa é a voz de Liar! Espera... quem ele deve estar levando... - Pinhead se dirigiu aos aposentos de Alatáriël, porém Liar chegou lá mais rápido, batendo novamente a cabeça de Dean na parede...

- Pronto ele tá aqui! Foda-se o resto! LIBERDADE! - Liar gritou no meio do corredor, após jogar Dean no chão e deixar Alatáriël boquiaberta.

- LIAR! - Berrou Alatáriël para a tristeza de Liar - Volte aqui! Preciso de você...

- Ahhhh... merda... - Liar voltou de cabeça baixa e silenciosamente entrou no quarto de Alatáriël que fechou a porta e deu a maior bronca nele.

- Está louco de fazer um escândalo desses no meio do corredor? E se Pinhead ouve? Muito provavelmente o seu alarde foi recebido... - De repente alguém bateu com tanta força na porta e Alatáriël fez um sinal para que Dean se escondesse... Liar desfaçou e fingiu que estava roendo suas unhas.

Alatáriël abriu a porta e Pinhead entrou em disparada e quando viu Liar ficou furioso.

- O que esse biba faz aqui? - Liar parou de fingir e disse protestando tentando dar tempo à Alatáriël.

- Escuta aqui gostosão! Biba é o seu rabo girando! - Disse Liar afrontando Pinhead que ficou pasmo...

- _Gostosão_? Bicha recalcada! - Liar estalou os dedos e o quarto virou uma discoteca e estava tocando...

- _Hit Me Baby One More Time? _da _Britney Spears_? Fala sério...! - Exclamou Alatáriël que riu após ver Liar dançar essa música em uma discoteca.

Pinhead olhou para Alatáriël que deu de ombros...

- Só por que ela gosta do meu balanço e dos meus quadris? Vai ficar com ciuminho? Faça me o favor! - Liar estava com total sincronização com a música enquanto Pinhead apenas observava, tentando acreditar e apenas disse.

- O inferno está perdido... - Enquanto Liar dançava a música da cantora, Dean se esgueirou pelos móveis até Alatáriël que abriu uma passagem para o quarto de Liar, no qual ele seguiu.

Alatáriël também dançou e Pinhead apenas a acompanhou...

- Perdido completamente... com certeza o inferno está perdido tanto quanto a terra... - Pinhead disse mas ficou boquiaberto enquanto Liar... dizia...

- _Oh Baby, Oh Baby, I was supose to know... Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go... _- Liar cantou praticamente a música inteira... Pinhead depois de ver tanta humilhação saiu do quarto...

Liar parou a música e riu juntamente com Alatáriël que depois ficou séria e Liar também... queria manter a pose...

- Aiii... eu sou demais! Não é? - Ele deu um piscadela para Alatáriël que sorriu e ele disse forma afeminada - Bom gata... o que você quer?

- Liar só você mesmo para me fazer rir... numa hora dessas! Mas... eu não vi Beatriz... onde ela está? - Liar fez cara de pensativo.

- Bom quando eu cheguei lá ela havia sumido... E quando eu voltei para pegar as coisas do seu outro _bofe de ouro_, Dean, eu não achei ela não... Ela realmente sumiu... - Alatáriël sentou-se na cama e ficou altamente preocupada.

- Ela não sumiu do nada... Tenho que acha-la! - Liar vendo o sofrimento de sua senhora, se ajoelhou e pegou nas mãos de Alatáriël e disse...

- Ei... É... vou encontrá-la... Nós vamos encontrá-la... Pinhead não pode tê-la pego, ele só sai se você sair... Foram outras pessoas... Relaxa... ok? Vamos onde está aquele sorriso bonito? - Alatáriël tentou sorrir mas num movimento repentino ela abraçou Liar, que ficou paralisado...

Após vários segundos abraçados Liar disse.

- É melhor pararmos se não entro na listinha negra do Pinhead... - Disse Liar com uma piscadela.

- Cuide de Dean por enquanto... E talvez você se interesse por ele...

- Que? Eu... me interessar por... não que isso... - Liar ficou envergonhado... - Ele é só um amigo... - Liar deu uma risada para disfarçar o constrangimento.

- Ele é um bom garoto justamente como você... Vai se entender com ele... Só não seja duro demais... - Alatáriël deu uma piscadela.

- Sim talvez... - Liar saiu rebolando por que ainda estava com a música da cantora em sua cabeça.

Durante os corredores ele cantava trechos da música e ia rebolando alegremente até o seu quarto...

- _Oh Baby, Oh Baby..._ - Liar entrou no quarto e viu Dean sentado que ficou de boca aberta e Liar o chamou com o dedo indicador para vir dançar com ele...

- Eu!? - Dean apontou para si mesmo enquanto Liar assentia com a cabeça enquanto dançava de acordo com a música _Hit Me Baby One More Time_, de _Britney Spears_.

Dean foi ao seu encontro e engoliu a seco, Liar com um movimento fez com que Dean ficasse de costas e colocou uma de suas mãos em sua barriga para puxá-lo para mais perto.

Dean colocou sua mão em cima da de Liar, Dean pareceu gostar de dançar com... Liar...

- _My loneliness is killing me _- Dean foi completando o trecho enquanto Liar cantava...

- _(and I) _- Disse Dean enquanto brincava com Liar...

- _I mus confess I still believe _- Liar puxou Dean até que eles ficaram colados.

- _(still believe)_ - Dean disse pondo suas duas mãos no rosto de Liar que sorriu e ficou olhando cada curva do rosto de Dean.

-_When I'm not with you, I lose my mind..._

- _Give me a sign, Hit Me Baby One More Time... - _Liar automaticamente deu um selinho bem rápido na boca de Dean que ficou pasmo... E os dois viraram de costas e coçaram a nuca...

_Eu... beijei... quer dizer quase beijei... um homem? _pensou Dean... _Como eu pude ser tão estúpido a ponte de fazer isso... Alatáriël é vidente... _pensou Liar...

- É você pode dormir em uma parte da cama... e... eu me viro depois... - Liar saiu e foi para o banheiro e deixou Dean perplexo que tocava seus lábios tentando acreditar...

- Vou reclamar com a porcaria do roteirista! - Disse Liar tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.


	18. ATO II: 18 Segredos e Sentimentos

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Se afastar não é uma opção e sim uma escolha... Por quê ela está fazendo isso comigo...? Apenas queria que eu e ela convivessemos juntos... somente isso... É pedir demais? Alatáriël você me obriga a fazer coisas... coisas impossíveis apenas para conquistar o seu amor... Apesar dele ser proibido... Seu coração é fechado... Fechado para mim... Fechado para todos... Incluindo sua mente, porém, seus sentimento fluem quando está comigo e sinto o mesmo..."_

_- Pinhead, The Secret Letter to his Beloved, Alatáriël._

**ATO II:**

**18. Segredos e Sentimentos.**

Após o incidente de Liar e Dean, Alatáriël, ficou apenas refletindo sobre seus sentimentos e o peso que caira em suas costas... Porém, sua única salvação seria o _amor_... Alatáriël decidiu encontrar Pinhead, enviando-o um bilhete, como faziam antigamente.

À meia noite eles se encontraram na floresta... A Floresta de Pecados... Alatáriël se atrasou um pouco, porém, viu Pinhead olhando a árvore que havia um laço rosa brilhante.

- Está atrasada... - Pinhead rapidamente se virou e viu que Alatáriël continuava a mesma - Lembra-se... disso?

Pinhead apontou para a árvore que ele estava encarando, Alatáriël deu apenas alguns passos e ela olhou com um olhar de menina apaixonada.

Ela apenas deu alguns passos até Pinhead, que ficou paralisado.

- Lembra-se do que eu te disse no dia em que nos conhecemos? - Alatáriël olhava bem profundamente nos olhos de Pinhead que lembrou-se das sensações que tivera naquele dia... Ele aproximou seus rostos bem sutilmente...

- Lembra-se de nossos sentimentos...? - Perguntou Pinhead, entrelaçando seus dedos nos pequenos e delicados dedos de sua amada.

A árvore em que eles estavam próximos, fez um círculo aproximando os dois...

- O amor... é um pecado... deveria ser... - Pinhead assentiu em forma de negação...

- Somente... para os loucos o amor é a coisa mais bela do mundo... Para alguns ele é um pecado... - Alatáriël tentou sorrir mas quando se afastou, a árvore não deixou ela ir embora - Não vai te deixar ir embora, por quê ele invadiu seu coração... O Amor Alatáriël... Amor... - Alatáriël não quis mais ir embora e abraçou Pinhead, ela brincava com seus pregos, entrelaçando-os em seus dedos...

Pinhead bem de fininho aproximou seus rostos até que ficassem bem próximos, ele tocou os lábios de sua amada, que fechou os olhos.

O amor dos dois era proibido, eles não podiam ser vistos juntos. Enquanto se beijavam e sentiam novamente as sensações do passado, eles foram para um lugar isolado na floresta... Um lugar somente deles...

- Ainda está de pé? - Perguntou Alatáriël que foi rodeando o local, que era uma caverna iluminada com uma luz azul fluorescente.

- Enquanto nosso amor estiver de pé... Este lugar permenacerá aqui... Sempre... - Alatáriël olhou para Pinhead... que retribuiu com um beijo repentino...

- Nosso segredo... - Disse Alatáriël pondo o seu dedo indicador no queixo de Pinhead que cerrou os olhos e disse.

- Único... Segredo... - Alatáriël sorriu e deu um beijo em Pinhead...

- Único.

Alatáriël e Pinhead passaram a noite juntos, eles reviveram sentimentos ocultos...

- Você se segurou por muito tempo não? - Riu Alatáriël enquanto beijava-o.

Pinhead riu baixinho...

Os dois ficaram horas e horas vivendo aquele momento até que chegou a hora de se separarem...

- Adeus...

- Não diga adeus, Alatáriël... Por que adeus é pra sempre... - Alatáriël sorriu e partiu, deixando Pinhead sozinho, mas este logo se foi também.

Alatáriël passou no quarto de Liar para verificar como Dean estava... Quando ela adentrou se surpreendeu bastante.

- O que estão...fazendo? - Perguntou Alatáriël confusa.

- _Stripper Monopólio_... E eu ainda não tirei nenhuma roupa e ele também não... - Dean riu e depois disse.

- Não vou desistir só falta duas casas pra mim conseguir a Avenida que quero... Quer jogar Alatáriël? - Liar revirou os olhos e moveu suas mãos de um jeito afeminado.

- Hahaha meu bem! Se ela por algum acaso cair nos hotéis ela vai ter que tirar a roupa e nós entraremos na porcaria do _Death Note _do Pinhead! E você já está lá no topo da lista tipo o primeiro! - Dean riu e comentou de forma alegre.

- Então quer dizer que ele é tipo o Papai Noel? Ele tem uma lista é sério? - Alatáriël disse de forma gentil a ponto de defende-lo.

- Hmpf. Ele só se importa comigo... - Liar já foi comentando e Alatáriël se aproximou dele o abraçou por trás e beijou sua nuca...

- Ahhh claro! E hoje teve por quê você está animada demais! - Dean mergulhou nas gargalhadas e Alatáriël retribuindo o favor...

- Ah e pra vocês também estão se divertindo tanto ai... - Liar e Dean fizeram silêncio e Alatáriël riu... - Como foi a noite de vocês? Hmmm?

- Não ocorreu nenhuma coisa desse tipo sua pervertida! - Comentou Liar enquanto lançava os dados.

- Então posso jogar? - Liar olhou para ela e depois olhou para Dean e fingiu estar pensando...

- Hmmm deixa eu ver... Você fica com o sapato. - Ele apontou para o peão de jogador.

Alatáriël se transformou em sua forma humana, uma mulher linda com cabelos castanhos longos. levemente ondulados, mas alguns de seus fios eram louros. Seus olhos de um castanho claro que ao brilho da luz fluorescente do quarto de Liar, se tornam dourados. Ela usava um vestido preto com um corpete, a saia do vestido era longa e podia perceber que era de couro.

Já Liar, usava um cachecol da cor vinho enrolado no pescoço, uma jaqueta de couro e uma blusa de manga curta por baixo. Ele usava um tipo de pulseira que cobria o pulso inteiro e usava anéis de caveira ou escrito a palavra _Love_. Apesar do cabelo de Liar esconder, ele usava um piercing da cor prata na orelha direita e um piercing no nariz.

- Falou... Qual era seu nome antes de se tornar cenobita? - Alatáriël riu e sentou-se para poder conversar com Liar.

- Hmm... Pelo que eu me recordo era... Anny... E o seu? - Liar riu um pouco e depois disse seu nome...

- Joshua Scott. Anny do que? - Anny riu e Dean apenas observava a intimidade dos dois.

- Anny Barker. - Ela jogou os dados e foi parar na casa de Dean...

- Opa... vai ter que pagar... Vamos lá tirando o corpete! - Comentou Liar, que observava Anny virando-se de costas e retirando o corpete, ele colocava a mão no queixo raspando seus dedos nele, Dean ficou com uma pitada de ciúmes.

- Pra quem eu pago mesmo? - Dean levantou mão e ela jogou a parte da roupa pra ele que pegou como se fosse sua vida e cheirou. Liar ficou com ciúmes.

As intenções de Alatáriël eram claras, ela queria fazer com Liar e Dean ficassem juntos.

- _Marry the Dean_? da _Lady Gaga_? - Liar franziu a testa e a discoteca começou a tocar... _Marry the Night _da _Lady Gaga._

- Marry? Dean? - Alatáriël sumiu e fez com que o jogo sumisse e ficasse apenas os dois sozinhos ao som da música. Dean franziu as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros e começou a dançar...

Liar fez um sorriso um tanto incomum, um sorriso de que estava distraído olhando algo.

- Eu amo a minha roteirista! - Liar disse mas a música estava muito alta para outras pessoas escutarem... E quando chegou no final da música os dois se aproximaram intensamente e sorriram um para o outro, Dean colocou os braços entorno do pescoço de Liar, que o beijou.

Liar pôs a mão na cintura de Dean... Depois de longos minutos agarrados, Dean decidiu parar e Liar ficou sem entender o que havia acontecido e música ficou um pouco mais baixa.

- É... Desculpa... Eu não.. - Liar tentou se explicar e Dean estava pasmo, porém o abraçou e os dois ficaram assim... - Desculpa... - Liar deu um beijo na cabeça de Dean que deu outro beijo na bochecha dele.

- Onww que fofinho... - Uma voz masculina familiar para Liar disse de forma irônica após ver os dois abraçados... Quando Liar viu quem era ele se separou de Dean e foi suplicando.

- Olha por favor... Pinhead... Ele... não está mais na sua lista negra... E... - Liar bateu as mãos nas duas cochas por quê não tinha mais argumentos.

- Pinhead...? - Alatáriël em sua forma humana apareceu das sombras e Pinhead ficou completamente paralisado e pasmo de tanta beleza.

- Eu não vim aqui brigar... Como está Woodland? - Dean fechou os quatros dedos da mão e levantou o polegar... - Sim... Joshua... você é bi? - Pinhead estava se referindo a sexualidade Liar, o mesmo respondeu ironicamente.

- Sim. Biurifou. - Ele deu uma piscadela e Pinhead riu.

Pinhead foi até ao lado de Alatáriël que sorriu... mas ele percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Onde está Beatriz? Pensei que ela fosse me bater com um bastão de basebol quando me visse aqui... - Todos se encararam e Alatáriël teve que responder.

- Bom... Quando mandei Liar atrás de Dean, ele disse que o corpo dela havia sumido e quando voltou novamente a casa para buscar as coisas de Dean, disse que procurou mas não achou nada...

- Esqueci de mencionar... Senti... _aquele _cheiro... no local... - Pinhead voltou-se para Liar que falava como se todos soubessem do assunto, menos Dean.

- Tem certeza absoluta disso? - Liar assentiu com a cabeça e Dean ficou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas o que eles iriam querer com Beatriz...? Pinhead? - Ele olhou para Alatáriël e respondeu...

- Talvez... ela... seja... Lúnar... A Patrona da Luz...

- Impossível... Então quer dizer que... - Pinhead olhou sério para todos na sala...

- Isso significa que ela será sua rival na Batalha Final... Isso também significa que não podemos recuperar Beatriz dos anjos por que isso seria uma violação as leis primordiais para "paz eterna". - Todos ficaram preocupados inclusive Alatáriël e Liar.

- Então... significa que a Batalha Final está próxima... não é? - Liar disse para si mesmo mas Pinhead o respondeu.

- Sim. Todos devemos nos preparar... E não podemos permitir que esse garoto... - Pinhead apontou para Dean - Seja visto por _Angelique_, irmã gêmea de Alatáriël, mas não tão gêmea assim... A diferença é que Angelique na forma humana, tem uma pintinha embaixo do olho direito.

- Que diferença... notável... - Comentou Dean de forma irônica, as pessoas da sala riram...

Após essa conversa, Pinhead foi com Alatáriël até seu quarto e lá a deixou, eles deram um rápido beijo de despedida arriscado.

- Até logo... Meu amor... - Os dois se despediram e enquanto Liar e Dean dormiram abraçados sem perceber...


	19. ATO II: 19 Família e Brigas

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" O último copo de despedida... meus rapazes... A Guerra finalmente Começou... "_

_- The Cenobites... _

**ATO II:**

_**19. Parentes e Brigas.**_

Após aquela noite passaram duas semanas... Angelique retornou de sua _caçada_ aos _caídos_...

- Onde está minha irmãzinha querida? - Ela estava vestida com uma armadura negra e uma capa preta-azulado. Sua espada era do tamanho de um montante - Vim assim que soube... _Amor_...? - Um cavaleiro negro desceu de seu cavalo que se misturava nas sombras.

- Sim...? Angelique? - Ela olhou para o cavaleiro e retirou seu capacete, era uma homem de barba preta( que por sinal era um pouco grande) e cabelos pretos, olhos pratas-azuis. Ele era muito alto, dois metros e trinta e cinco centímetros de altura... Ele fazia uma expressão séria e sua armadura era bem mais pesada do que a de Angelique.

- Mythraell... Será que Alatáriël realmente chegou? - O homem pelo qual o nome é conhecido como Mythraell, não fez expressão nenhuma.

- Sim... Os ventos mudaram... desde que saímos... Ela voltou certamente... - Angelique sorriu mas alguém gritou não muito longe do local onde os dois estavam conversando.

- _Gigante_! - Angelique e Mythraell sorriram ao ver Leviathan indo ao seu encontro.

- Olá... _baixinho_... - Leviathan fez uma cara emburrada, mas isso não deixava de ser mentira, Leviathan havia um metro e cinquenta de centímetro.

- Ah _mamãe_ já disse para não me chamar de _baixinho_! - Mythraell riu junto com Angelique.

- _Papai..._! - Exclamou Angelique cheia de alegria, abraçou Leviathan. Mythraell deu um leve sorriso mas esse desapareceu - Onde está Alatáriël? Quero vê-la!

- Sua irmã chegou faz poucos dias atrás nem sabia que tu e teu marido haviam saído minha filha! - Leviathan apressou para que Angelique e Mythraell entrassem, ela foi até o quarto da irmã e bateu na porta dizendo...

- _Você quer brincar comigo? Várias coisas pra fazer... Eu só queria te ver... _- Alatáriël em sua forma humana...

- Olá minha querida irmã! - Disse Alatáriël um tanto entusiasmada, Angelique a abraçou.

Pinhead observava de longe, escondido atrás de uma parede... _Com a chegada de Angelique... As coisas vão ficar difíceis por aqui... Principalmente... ela ficará grudada em Alatáriël como se fosse chiclete... _pensou Pinhead.

Enquanto isso as duas se dirigiam para o salão principal para poder botar os assuntos em dias e sorrateiramente Pinhead foi avisar Liar e Dean da chegada de Angelique, os dois ficaram preocupados.

- Onde está a pequena _Iláriel_? Nossa filha, onde ela está? - Mythraell sentiu uma impaciência incontrolável para ver sua filha juntamente com Angelique à meses não a via.

- Ahhh está fazendo suas _bonecas_... Ela já deve ter prevido que vocês dois voltaram... E inclusive está louca para ver Alatáriël.

- _Tic toc, tic toc, tic, toc... Lentamente, gentilmente feche seus olhos e descanse agora... A luz da manhã não acordará você novamente... Pense nas estrelas, nos sonhos doces, um sonho branco... Uma única vez recorde a vida que você já viveu... Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc... _- Uma pequena garotinha com uma pele de um branco doentio e com olhos sem vida, ela parecia ser uma garota cega, ela carregava uma boneca de pano nas mãos... Seus cabelos longos castanhos escuros que chegavam a poucos centímetros de seus pés.

- Iláriel! - Angelique foi e abraçou sua pequena filha que retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso, mas sua filha foi diretamente ao encontro de seu pai, Angelique observou os pequenos passos dela... Iláriel considerava Alatáriël sua mãe, apesar de Angelique ser sua mãe verdadeira...

Mythraell pegou seu machado que era quase de seu tamanho e o colocou nas costas... Iláriel foi e abraçou fortemente sua tia Alatáriël...

A filha do casal, podia prever o futuro ou o destino final das pessoas. As pessoas normais... O destino era claro _Morte_.

- Para um Deus da Morte, Mythraell, você ficou de férias por um bom tempo! - Brincou Leviathan, porém, Mythraell apenas fez uma expressão séria e de raiva.

- Não fiquei brincando nesse tempo... Tenho responsabilidades maiores dos que as suas e inclusive você ficou brincando de gato e rato com aquelas pestes, quais são os nomes deles mesmo? _Beatriz Houster _e_ Dean Woodland_? Eles não estão comigo ou foram para o Reino das Almas. Limpo minhas mãos... - Alatáriël ficou um tanto tensa mas não demonstrou expressão para disfarçar sua tensão ela disse protestando.

- Impossível... Pinhead matou Beatriz e Dean naquela maldita casa... Isso seria impossível... - Mythraell discordou mas acreditou que Alatáriël era a mesma, cruel e insensível.

- Impossível não... Difícil sim. Talvez eles não estejam mortos como previu, cara sobrinha. Eu digo quem está morto e quem não está ou talvez esteja duvidando de minha palavra e a comparando à um soldado completamente inútil. - Alatáriël depois de ouvir esse comentário sobre Pinhead, ela sofreu em silêncio e repreendeu-se.

- Não... Tio, eu só estava dizendo que a quantidade de sangue no local... Era enorme... Dava para perceber que os dois estavam mortos... Mas agora... - Mythraell a interrompeu.

- Agora precisamos caçá-los e matá-los. Nada é mais sensato que isso... A não ser que... - Mythraell deu uma leve espiada para Leviathan que disse.

- Eles sofram eternamente em minhas mãos sim _já fizemos isso uma vez_... - Todos se recordaram daquele dia, principalmente Alatáriël - E não chame Pinhead de inútil, ele quem ajudou na rebelião que Doomsdayer causou. E ele é o mais poderoso cenobita existente nesse inferno... Até mesmo sua mulher, minha filha, não pode superá-lo... Alatáriël deveria se responsabilizar por Pinhead e você deveria manter a sua língua grande dentro da boca. - O local ficou tenso e Mythraell saiu do lado de sua esposa e deu um passo a frente, Alatáriël foi ao encontro de Angelique e Iláriel, afastando as duas para longe de Leviathan e Mythraell.

- Não briguem... A guerra pode começar a qualquer instante... - Alatáriël disse de forma carinhosa e os dois a olharam e Angelique completou.

- Sim... Amor... Pai... Não vamos brigar por causa de uma conversa boba. Estão agindo como crianças... Pedimos que parem... - Mythraell parecia um lunático, olhando para sua esposa e Alatáriël. Leviathan disse.

- Ainda bem que tenho duas filhas maravilhosas... - Angelique e Alatáriël sorriram... - E uma linda neta-sobrinha... - Iláriel ao ver o sorriso de Leviathan.

- Sim. Desculpe-me irmão.

- Desculpas aceitas mas quero saber se aceitas a minha? Bom... devemos discutir algumas coisas no escritório... Vamos! - Mythraell seguiu seu irmão com um sorriso falso em seus lábios...

Angelique seguiu sua irmã até seu quarto e foi por as coisas em dia.

- Bom... O que me conta de novo? - Alatáriël tentou sorrir mas sentou-se na cama... - O que foi minha irmã? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Pressão... Pressão Familiar... Pressão... pressão em exatamente tudo... Eu não sei... parece que o meu tempo acabou... - Angelique começou a compreender um pouco a sua irmã, Alatáriël virou as costas e se apoiou na sua escrivaninha.

- Não estas apaixonada por um cenobita menor? Como Pinhead? - Alatáriël ouviu as palavras claramente e arregalou os olhos. E disse tentando não gaguejar.

- Não... Por que... fez essa pergunta? - Alatáriël ainda continuou parada enquanto Angelique se aproximou sorrateiramente e ficou atrás de sua irmã... Dizendo palavras do passado...

- Lembra-se de Doomsdayer? Ele se apaixonou por você... e... bom... confessou na frente de todos, inclusive do seu adorado Pinhead... Ele foi no meio do salão correu e te beijou... Pinhead adorava e ainda adora, minha querida e belissíma irmã... E ele torturou Doomsdayer... Sinto falta dos gritos dele... Muita falta... Você não sente...? - Alatáriël disse tentando não demonstrar suas emoções e sentimentos.

- Não sou sádica, mas creio que ainda queria que ele estivesse vivo para podermos torturá-los juntas... - Angelique riu e depois continuou seu aviso familiar.

- Sabe... Pinhead sempre olhou você... Vocês dois sempre foram muito próximos... Muito mais do que apenas amigos... Ele se importa muito com você... - Alatáriël disfarçou a tensão em seus ombros... e tentou ficar indignada.

- Ele? Sério? Ele é só um díscipulo...! Um servo praticamente! Jamais me envolveria com alguém desse tipo...! Ele é nada pra mim...! - Angelique pode conquistar novamente sua confiança em sua irmã e disse.

- Ainda bem que posso contar com você! Se vocês estivessem juntos nem sei o que poderia acontecer! - Alatáriël resolveu perguntar mas se fez de boba...

- Irmã, papai nunca me contou o que aconteceu com... a mamãe... - Angelique sorriu e disse como se isso fosse completamente normal...

- Bom... a mamãe traiu o papai com um cenobita, eles estavam se encontrando num local... Acho que seria A Floresta dos Pecados. Papai desconfiou de algo seguiu a mamãe e você sabe que nós temos uma fraqueza... Bom... o cenobita foi torturado pelo falecido Doomsdayer e mamãe foi morta a sangue frio. - Alatáriël ficou séria e engoliu a seco...

- Nossa... Então seria isso o que aconteceria com qualquer uma de nós...? Não é? - Angelique assentiu com a cabeça e deu um beijo na bochecha de sua irmã...

- Ainda bem que nós somos cruéis em relação ao amor... Isso é impressionante... Não é mesmo? - Alatáriël assentiu e Angelique saiu do quarto sem desconfiar de absolutamente nada.

Alatáriël se preocupou-se ao máximo e decidiu que se encontrar com Pinhead seria incrivelmente arriscado. Então preferiu não falar com ele por dias, e ele entendeu completamente o motivo.


	20. ATO II: 20 Aviso de Um Amigo

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Se uma de minhas filhas se comprometesse ou fosse amante de um cenobita qualquer, a sentença seria, julgada pelos sete conselheiros de Diablo e posta a decisão. Como não sabemos o paradeiro do Mal Supremo, a decisão cabe a mim decidir... A senteça seria a morte. Não importa quem seja, morrerá nas chamas do Inferno."_

_- Leviathan._

**ATO II:**

_**20. Aviso de Um Amigo.**_

Após conversar com Angelique, Alatáriël tentou se encontrar com Pinhead em segredo, mas este, já havia um plano para os dois. Enquanto isso, Liar e Dean se preparavam para o disfarce, mas Dean, teria que evitar Mythraell e Angelique, pois eles dois sabiam sua face.

Liar já havia sido maquiador e cabeleireiro em sua antiga vida, ele maquiou Dean para parecer um homem adulto e quando fosse sua transformação em cenobita a maquiagem também faria efeito.

Dean ficava cada vez mais preocupado com a guerra que estava por vir, já que os sinos tocaram o anúncio que todos esperavam. Liar não sabia se o que sentia por Dean, era amor, ou se era apenas uma amizade colorida meio misturada com empatia.

Iláriel, vigésima filha(ele também tem quarenta filhos homens) mulher de Mythraell e Angelique, sabia o que estava acontecendo com Alatáriël e Pinhead, mas como ela amava muito sua tia e queria que ela fosse feliz, decidiu deixar levar, pois, sabia que o destino dela não seria a morte.

A Fabricante de Bonecas, decidiu então falar com Pinhead, que estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu aposento, ele apenas ficava preocupado e aterrorizado se visse Alatáriël morta em sua frente.

- Não quero isso... - Sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Nem eu... - Iláriel apareceu atrás dele e Pinhead levou um susto que foi parar do outro lado do quarto.

- Ahhh que susto! Você não deveria... sei lá estar com seus pais? - Iláriel ficou sem expressão e apenas tombou um pouco a cabeça e respondeu com uma voz de sinos.

_- Talvez aquele que você levou para o outro mundo não esteja com raiva agora... Aquele amigo que você tinha, morreu por sua causa... _- A cada passo que a menina dava, formava-se um rio de sangue e Pinhead se afastava a cada vez que ela dizia essas palavras - _Lentamente, gentilmente, ele fechou seus olhos e a luz da manhã não o acordou... Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc... Seu tempo está acabando... As ações feitas por você farão seus amigos chegarem ao outro mundo... Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc... _

A respiração de Pinhead ficou ofegante... Iláriel não parava de andar e Doomsdayer apareceu na poça de sangue e disse.

- _Sua culpa... Sua culpa... Eu estou preso aqui... por sua causa! Pinhead! _- O culpado se assustou e quase desmaiou, Pinhead não conseguia dizer algumas palavras mas seus lábios estavam se mexendo e parece que ele queria dizer as seguintes palavras _Não... Eu... Culpa... Não... Não foi minha... Eu juro..._

A visão desapareceu e Iláriel estava na sala de pé olhando Pinhead em prantos com suas mãos apoiadas no chão... Ela não estava sentindo culpa, apenas estava mostrando a verdade.

- Suas ações trarão a desgraça para seus amigos e incluivelmente para minha amada e adorada Tia... Se você não descobrir quem realmente é a tempo... Todos aqueles que você ama irão morrer, e aí será tarde demais... Mas... tem uma reviravolta... Alatáriël não morrerá se... - Pinhead levantou sua cabeça com alguma esperança - Se a luz que fora retirada dela, retornar em sua antiga forma. Pense nisso, Líder Cenobita, muitas coisas estão em jogo.

Iláriel desapareceu e foi para seu quarto escrever...

_" O Engenheiro e A Princesa"_

A pequena escreveu toda a história dos dois e geralmente, ela não conta para ninguém o que escreve, principalmente de sua tia, ela decidiu lhe fazer uma visita.

Iláriel viu que sua tia estava lendo e então cutucou apenas uma vez ela em seu ombro, Alatáriël sorriu ao vê-la e disse de forma carinhosa.

- Olá minha querida... O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Iláriel tentou sorrir e pôs sua pequena mão no peito de Alatáriël, sua tia olhou e ficou sem entender.

- Tia... A senhora vai sofrer... - Alatáriël desfez o sorriso de seus lábios - Porém... Sua alma gêmea trará a você felicidade, embora terá que morrer por ele, mas o culpado ainda irá se revelar... O traidor... uma pessoa próxima a você não deixará você ser feliz, tia... Você sentirá muita dor... Mas no final... a Luz chegará... a verdade revelada será... Tu és uma mulher de grande importância nessa Guerra... A senhora não é um demônio... a senhora é um... - Alguém bateu na porta e Iláriel sumiu, como se fosse mágica... Enquanto Alatáriël apenas pensava nas palavras de sua sobrinha e ficava tentando ingerir tudo isso.

- _Você quer brincar comigo? Várias coisas pra fazer...! Eu só queria te ver... _- Era Angelique na porta que pegou Alatáriël de surpresa, ela tentou parecer normal e sua irmã abriu a porta lhe entregando um presente - Abre! Abre!

Alatáriël sorriu e pegou o presente... Um colar dourado em forma de esfera e com várias safiras pequenas cravadas em torno dele... Sua corrente corrente era um pouco maior do que o normal.

- Nossa... - Alatáriël riu - Obrigado... Eu não esperava... - Angelique a interrompeu.

- É de papai! Ele só queria te dar bem depois! Mas eu peguei escondido e te dei antes... Lembre-se é o nosso segredinho! - Angelique nem esperou Alatáriël se despedir e já foi embora pulando e cantarolando.

Alatáriël pôs o colar e foi ver como ficava no espelho mas... Leviathan apareceu atrás dela, que não fez nenhuma expressão, apenas por dentro se sentiu surpresa.

- Realmente... Você é a filha mais perfeita de todas que já tive... E a mais bonita... É a minha favorita... - Leviathan pôs suas mãos nos ombros de Alatáriël - Sim sim... A favorita... Nunca me desapontou... Mas... você me lembra a sua mãe, não na aparência, é claro, pois Angelique é igual a você, mas na sua personalidade... Lembra-me muito ela... É como se você fosse ela! Porém... há uma diferença... Ela me desapontou emocionalmente e você sempre foi fiel ao seu pai, nunca se relacionou com aqueles peões...

Alatáriël ficou tensa ao ouvir seu pai falar assim e o repreendeu.

- Mas papai - Alatáriël olhou nos olhos de Leviathan - Nem todos eles são inúteis... Eles também participam do nosso... cotidiano... Eles fazem a nossa vitória... Eles retiram sacrifício da onde não existe... A maioria dos soldados de ambos os mundos são assim... - Alatáriël levantou-se andou pelo quarto dizendo essas palavras, e lembrava de Pinhead - Eles não são inúteis... Eles... fazem tudo por nós e por isso não deve tratá-los assim...

Leviathan bateu palmas e andou entorno de Alatáriël que ficou sem entender...

- Bravo! Brilhante! É isso o que eu gosto em você! Esse desejo insáciavel de ganhar de vencer! Você é prestativa, sabe manipular as pessoas! Você é incrível! - Leviathan a abraçou, porém, sua filha ficou horrorizada com o que seu pai pensava à seu respeito... Seu pai saiu do quarto com vários planos para sua adorada filha que sentou-se em sua cama e...

- Estou chocada... Não acredito que é isso que ele pensa de mim... - Alatáriël ficou pensando nas palavras do pai, mas enquanto isso um pequeno cachorro entrava no local com algo em sua coleira...

Ela pegou e viu de quem era...

_" Minha querida... encontre-me perto do local da fabricação de armas, amanhã... De madrugada... Tenho algo pra te mostrar... "_

Alatáriël finalmente conseguiu uma quase notícia boa, ela se preparou para encontrar Pinhead amanhã...


	21. ATO II: 21 Casamento Secreto

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Cá estou eu... deixado para alimentar os mortos... Mas enquanto eu viver, ninguém tocará em Alatáriël... Se ela morrer... Morrerei junto dela..."_

_- Pinhead, The Leader Cenobite._

**ATO II:**

_**21. Casamento Secreto.**_

O dia inteiro foi de apenas ansiedade para o casal que almejava se encontrar... Pinhead e Alatáriël. Ela ficava rodeando os corredores pensando nele, e o mesmo, lia livros de poesia.

Quando chegou a hora, Alatáriël tomou coragem e foi até o local marcado, ela passou sorrateiramente pelos guardas e esperou até que alguém tapou sua boca e a levou para um canto...

- Hmmmm Mmmmm! - Alatáriël tentava falar algo mas a pessoa não retirava a mão de sua boca...

- Calma! Sou eu! - Ela se aquietou após ouvir a voz de Pinhead que despapou sua boca e ela incrivelmente nervosa bateu no tórax dele... - Desculpa! Ai... AI! Shhh... olha pra baixo... - Alatáriël olhou para baixo e pareceu ter um negócio de ferro... - Você vem comigo? - Perguntou Pinhead e Alatáriël de forma carinhosa e amorosa disse.

- Sim... - Pinhead tirou a tampa do bueiro e entrou primeiro depois ajudou Alatáriël descer...

Ela viu que havia túneis, caminhos por debaixo do Labirinto.

- Acho que ninguém sabe sobre esses túneis... Encontrei um local... Me segue... - Alatáriël seguiu Pinhead.

Ela memorizou todo o caminho e memórias do local vinham em sua mente... _Minha mãe... e o cenobita usavam esses túneis?_ pensou Alatáriël. Finalmente eles chegaram no local...

Alatáriël rodopiou para ver o local, que era uma caverna que tinha uma visão do campo de batalha e do castelo infernal... Pinhead chegou por trás e beijou seu ombro...

- Não somos os primeiros a chegar aqui... - Pinhead não compreendeu e Alatáriël andou em círculos e viu as marcas que sua mãe e o cenobita haviam deixado - Olhe... - Ela apontou para um símbolo existente na parede... Pinhead observou e tocou a marca...

- Sua mãe...e o... Speedward... O Cenobita da Ultra Velocidade. Nós perdemos um grande soldado dos "_anos oitenta"_. Eles... - Alatáriël completou...

- Eles cometeram o mesmo pecado que nós... Meu pai os encontrou aqui... não podemos nos encontrar nesse local... - Pinhead segurou as mãos de sua amada.

- Sim podemos! E amar não é um pecado... É uma coisa linda... Não podemos desistir, não agora... Estamos a tanto tempo juntos... Não suportarei ficar longe de você... Speedward e sua mãe... eles haviam ficados juntos até o final... Vamos ficar também! - Alatáriël colocou suas mãos na cabeça de Pinhead...

- Pinhead... Não quero te perder... Mas será melhor para nós dois... - Pinhead a beijou.

- Não me importa o que seu pai, ou sua família vai pensar... Eu não vou desistir! Não vou! Eu te amo... - Alatáriël ficou indecisa quanto a isso porém não negou que estava perdidamente e incondicionalmente apaixonada.

- Que os espíritos de minha mãe e Speedward nos protejam... Eu não quero te perder... Não quero morrer... Pinhead... - Eles se beijaram e deitaram no chão...

Eles tiveram uma noite de prazer maravilhosa, Alatáriël e Pinhead estavam seguindo os mesmos passos de Lyra e Speedward. Iláriel acompanhou o relacionamento deles bem de perto e anotou tudo.

No meio da noite... Pinhead deitado e abraçado juntamente a sua amada disse beijando seu ombro...

- Não fique preocupada... Estou aqui. Eu te amo... - Alatáriël estava distraída em seus devaneios... - Amor?

- Desculpa... Eu estava distraída... É muita coisa na minha cabeça... Desculpe-me... - Pinhead beijou todo o pescoço dela, que riu. - Pare... Isso faz cócegas! Pare... - Pinhead esperou ela ficar distraída o suficiente...

- Casa? - Alatáriël pareceu não ter entendido direito...

- Como? - Ela levantou-se e colocou sua roupa...

- Casa... comigo? - Sua amada ainda tentou acreditar no que ele estava dizendo - Você ouviu certo... casa comigo?

- Pinhead você... - Ele a interrompeu...

- Eu prometo amá-la para todo o sempre... Prometo cuidar de você... Prometo ficar do seu lado para todo sempre. Você promete que me amará para sempre, cuidará de mim e ficará do meu lado para sempre? - Alatáriël sorriu e ficou constrangida...

- Sim... Eu prometo...

Pinhead sentiu um alívio em sua alma corrompida, ele respirou pela sua boca e sorriu e tentou dizer...

- Eu te amo.. Aceita... se casar comigo _agora_? - Pinhead tirou do bolso um anel de ouro pequenino e um diamente minúsculo cravado no centro... - Não preciso de um anel... Mas quero que você tenha... este aqui... - Alatáriël retirou o colar que havia ganhado de presente de seu pai e entregou a Pinhead - Não... Não posso aceitar...

- É meu para dar a quem eu quiser... Se... algo... acontecer... comigo...

- Nada vai acontecer com você... - Pinhead ficou aflito...

- Se acontecer... Ele é seu... entendeu? Seu... somente seu. _Agora _estamos casados... - Pinhead a beijou com tanta vontade que apareceu um visitante um tanto incomum...

- Ora veja só! Que casamento lindo! - Pinhead e Alatáriël sorriram quando viram quem era...

- Liar... - Os dois disseram juntos e Dean chegou logo atrás...

- Eu quero ser o padrinho...! - Liar olho da cabeça aos pés Dean e disse.

- Eu cheguei primeiro moleque... É que essa pessoa aqui - Liar apontou para si mesmo - É de primeira classe.

- Ahhh é mesmo? - Liar e Dean se encararam por longos segundos mas, o cenobita disse para o casal apaixonado.

- Festa... No meu aposento daqui a uns... vinte minutos... Quero os dois com a roupa e tudo lá entenderam? - Alatáriël riu e Pinhead deu um leve sorriso de alegria.

- Tá bom... Liar... Iremos estar lá... - Disse Pinhead, quando Liar empurrava Dean para ir mais rápido.

- Só falta mais algumas semanas para... a Guerra começar... vai estar comigo... lá e _agora_? - Pinhead sorriu e pôs suas duas mãos no rosto de Alatáriël...

- _Sempre_... Jamais te deixarei sozinha... Agora precisamos nos apressar por quê você sabe não é...? - Alatáriël assentiu com a cabeça.

Os dois se dirigiam-se para o quarto de Liar, e foram em tempos diferentes para ninguém suspeitar...

Quando chegaram lá, havia _pizza_, _coca-cola_, _ruffles_ e _esfiha_... Liar soltou confetes rosas e brancos em cima de Pinhead que ficou sério...

- Qual é cara...? Diversão... meu deus... nem no dia do casamento! - Pinhead nada disse e Alatáriël apenas ria.

Dean estava assaltando as _esfihas _e_ ruffles_. Liar foi impedir Dean de comer tudo... Isso resultou em Liar correndo atrás de Dean que estava tentando proteger seus salgados... Alatáriël e Pinhead ficaram juntos a festa inteira até que chegou a hora de partir...

- Depois de amanhã no mesmo local...? - Pinhead assentiu com a cabeça e os dois partiram cada um para seu quarto...

Alatáriël pressentiu algo de ruim... mas ignorou esse pressentimento, enquanto Iláriel em seu quarto dizia para si mesma...

- Eu sei quem é o traidor... A pessoa próxima aos dois... Uma pessoa que sofrerá muito... - Iláriel apenas respirava e uma luz azul surgia em torno dela... - Aura... você está aqui?

Iláriel fechou os olhos e posteriormente começou a escrever... muito mais rápido do que antes.


	22. ATO II: 22 A Besta

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Eu não me sinto ofendido quando me chamam de cão ou cachorro..."_

_- Desconhecido_

**ATO II:**

**22. A Besta.**

Por causa dos uivos de um lobo que atormentavam a todos nessa madrugada, ninguém dormiu direito.

- Aquele lobo acabou com meu soninho de beleza... - Disse Liar e depois de se ver no espelho desmaiou... - Eu era uma super-modelo e agora sou uma bruxa...

- Hã? Já é de manhã? - Dean Woodland que se remexeu de um lado para o outro, tapando os ouvidos para tentar dormir.

- Pelo amor de deus... aquele maldito cachorro não parou de latir... - Angelique que não aguentava de sono.

- O que será que tem com aquele cachorro? - Perguntou Alatáriël, que colocava o travesseiro na cara...

- Um dia eu pego aquele filho de uma vaca... - Pinhead sobre o misterioso cão, enquanto tentava não derramar o café por causa do sono.

Enquanto todos reclamavam baixinho na mesa de café da manhã, Mythraell como sempre não se importou com os uivos daquele misterioso cão. Ele sempre gostou de cães... Ele sentou-se na mesa e comeu normalmente, todos estranharam seu comportamento...

- Você... Você não está com sono? - Perguntou seu irmão.

- Não.

- Mas... você ouviu os uivos daquele maldito cachorro? - Mythraell fez um olhar sério para seu irmão e o repreendeu.

- Irmão por acaso você se considera uma pessoa boa?

- Não... - Leviathan ficou confuso.

- Então trate de por sua língua para dentro antes que eu a arranque fora, pois, os cães são muito melhores que você, seu grande inútil. Agora pare de falar e coma...

Todos na mesa fizeram uma risada baixa e cochichavam sobre a cena... Todos estavam tranquilos até que...

- Senhor! Senhores Mythraell e Leviathan! - Mythraell jogou o guardanapo na mesa e disse.

- Quem foi o filho da puta que morreu agora? - Leviathan olhou para seu irmão franzindo a testa.

- É... aquele cão matou mais guardas perto da fronteira com a Floresta da Morte... - Leviathan deu uma risada psicopata e disse.

- Agora que descobrimos o paradeiro da besta, Mythraell pode caçá-la e matá-la e assim teremos noites tranquilas...

- Prefiro ficar lendo do que matar um cachorro, dessa vez não conte comigo. - Disse Mythraell e Leviathan ficou sem entender.

- C-como assim? - Perguntou Leviathan, enquanto seu irmão saia da sala, ele parou no meio da entrada, Mythraell se virou e respondeu.

- Eu pretendo ficar fora disso.

- Você não tem amor pelo seu irmão? Não tem amor no coração? - Mythraell revirou os olhos e deu de ombros...

- Você trocado por esterco sai caro, então lavo as minhas mãos. E não, não sinto amor por você e nem por ninguém, apenas por minha mulher e meus filhos.

Leviathan ficou boquiaberto e ficou vendo seu irmão sair da sala sem mais e nem menos. Todos ficaram a beira de rir, mas seguraram pois, Leviathan poderia castigá-los.

Mythraell foi até os estábulos cuidar de seu garanhão negro e dizia para si mesmo...

- Não existe apenas um, existem vários... Além do mais eles andam em matilhas... - Mythraell olhava para céu do Labirinto que ainda parecia estar de noite, mas era manhã - Bom... Não me importa... Isso é problema deles...

O dia se passou com os demônios armando um plano para capturar a tal Besta. Mythraell ficou sem quarto, sentado na beira da janela, afiando uma adaga...

- Tolos... Mal sabem que a fera já entrou aqui dentro... E mal sabem que estão indo para uma armadilha... - Os uivos soaram novamente - Deixe-me ver... Um, dois, quatro... Mais quatro entraram para a matilha, o número aumentou drasticamente nesses últimos tempos...

Mythraell ficava olhando a Lua Cheia e os uivos só aumentavam... Ele decidiu sair do quarto e foi para as catacumbas, ele ficava geralmente lá para refletir ou apenas para olhar os mortos...

Enquanto os soldados iam para a floresta da morte, Alatáriël dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto mas... Havia algo dentro de seu quarto que fazia um barulho estranho...

Ela nem percebeu isso e continuou dormindo, e esta criatura que estava andando pelas paredes de seu quarto, ela caiu e esticou suas mãos, que haviam garras e pelos, até Alatáriël mas logo fugiu pela janela quebrando os vidros e acordando Alatáriël que foi desesperada até a janela e apenas viu um vulto cinza misturado com branco correndo pelas paredes...

- Meu... Deus! Preciso avisar Mythraell! - Ela foi até as catacumbas onde Mytrhaell costuma ir, quando quer ficar sozinho.

Ela pegou uma tocha e seguiu caminho, porém, ela detestava ratos e outros tipos de bichos repugnantes...

- Eca. - Disse Alatáriël quando viu um rato se alimentando de outros corpos, o cheiro também estava insuportável... - Não sei como Mythraell respira, vive em um lugar como esses...

Ela ouviu passos bem lá de atrás e parece que estavam vindos em alta velocidade, um vulto passou pelo lado esquerdo de Alatáriël e por causa da velocidade, a tocha de apagou com o vento...

- Alatáriël... - Uma voz sem vida e rouca disse seu nome... - Saída... Por favor... Saída...

- A saída? Ela fica atrás de mim... por onde você veio... - A criatura passou pelo lado direito de Alatáriël em velocidade normal, e ela pode sentir pelos enormes rossando em seu rosto, inclusive do barulho que o chão fazia a cada passo que a besta fazia.

- Túmulo... de... Corvin...? Que direção... - A besta falava atrás dela e Alatáriël estava expondo seu medo e a besta perguntou novamente e de forma grossa - Onde fica?! Túmulo de Corvin!

- Eu não sei... Acho que fica a minha frente... - A besta pôs suas mãos cheias de garras no rosto de Alatáriël, que ficou paralisada, mas parece que a criatura não lhe fez mal algum...

A criatura saiu correndo em alta velocidade e parece que a tocha se acendeu novamente, Alatáriël não aguentou e desmaiou...

E apenas viu a besta voltando para pegá-la... Ela dormiu. Sonhando com a cara da besta em sua frente...

Ela parece ter sido carregada pela besta até um local... o Túmulo de Corvin, irmão mais novo de Mythraell e Leviathan... Alatáriël acordou sem entender o motivo de estar ali... A besta por enquanto apenas a observava do teto da caverna... Olhando seus movimentos, com sua visão de calor azulada...

- Alatáriël... - Ela se assustou e viu a besta descendo pela parede... - Corvin... Corvin... - Ela assentiu... - Ahh... Corvin... - A besta foi até o Túmulo e o destrancou... - Corvin... Corvin... Você...

- Corvin era meu tio... Eu gostava dele... Ele era bem legal... - A besta a encarou com seus olhos dourados-negros...

- Amigo? Corvin? - A besta andou em sua direção... - Amiga...

- Sim... Amiga... Você... não é tão ruim... Você é bom... - Alatáriël mesmo tremendo, conseguiu alcançar o rosto do animal e colocou a ponta de seus dedos... A criatura se abaixou e ela fez carinho - Onww... Que lindo... - Riu Alatáriël de forma carinhosa e a besta pareceu ficar à vontade com ela... - Qual seu nome?

- Não... deve saber... - A besta retirou seu rosto das mãos doces de Alatáriël e voltou para o teto e disse - Vá embora... Não quero que me veja...

- Verei você de novo? Antes de ir quero uma resposta...

- Talvez... - Disse a besta que andava de um lado para o outro no teto, Alatáriël querendo não enfurece-la foi embora... a Besta murmurou algo para si mesma...

- Ela não teve... medo de mim... Por quê Alatáriël?

Ela ficou perambulando pelo Túmulo de Corvin, enquanto os soldados chegaram com um número menor do que eles foram até lá... Leviathan ficou furioso com o animal que massacrara metade de seus homens... Tudo foi em vão...

Chegou a manhã para a alegria de todos a besta não uivou e todos acordaram bem dispostos... Mythraell chegou na mesa de café da manhã um tanto arranhado e exausto, mas nada muito grave...

Ele estava do mesmo jeito de sempre... Comeu sua comida e foi para as catacumbas, Alatáriël querendo encontrar a Besta novamente, foi até as catacumbas mas esperou Mythraell ir primeiro para depois segui-lo...

Quando Alatáriël chegou lá, havia patas enormes de um lobo com mais um metro de largura... Ela tentou disfarçar as pegadas... Mas enquanto caminhava Mythraell a pegou pelo braço e disse...

- O que faz aqui? - Ele disse isso severamente e Alatáriël não poderia contar sobre seu novo amigo então deu uma desculpa.

- Eu vim ver... O Túmulo de Corvin... Mythraell... - A expressão de Mythraell logo se aquietou e disse de forma constrangida...

- Ahh... Túmulo de Corvin... Pode... ir... - Mythraell soltou o braço de Alatáriël que foi correndo até o túmulo de seu tio mais novo... Quando ela se foi, Mythraell sussurrou...

- Jamais... vai encontrá-lo agora... Principalmente de dia... - Mythraell revirou os olhos e depois foi embora...

Enquanto isso Alatáriël procurava no local do repouso de Corvin a criatura...

- Ei... Onde você está? - Ninguém respondeu...

Nesse meio tempo... Mythraell ficou novamente, sentado na janela observando o soldados inutilmente tentando caçar a besta...

Ele encostou sua cabeça na janela aberta e colocou uma de suas pernas para fora e esticou uma perna e disse...

- Laila...


	23. ATO II: 23 A Besta Parte 2

**The War of Angels and Demons**

" _Aura é você?"_

_- Iláriel._

**ATO II:**

_**23. A Besta Parte 2: **_

_**O Guerreiro e a Feiticeira**_

Depois de encontrar com seu tio nas catacumbas, teve fortes suspeitas de que ele seria o lobo. Alatáriël teve uma visita de uma pequena luz azul, guiando-a para trás do Túmulo de Corvin.

- Por aqui! - Uma voz bem baixinha disse no ouvido de Alatáriël...

- Quem? - Alatáriël parou para olhar e viu um pequeno ponto azul numa passagem... - Curioso...

- Alatáriël! - A voz pequenina seguiu pelo corredor e achou uma sala de arquivos que parece ter sido remexida faz alguns segundos atrás... Havia pegadas por todo lado e sangue nas folhas... - História! - O ponto azul foi até uma papelada...

Alatáriël sentou-se em uma cadeira e viu que alguém já havia estado aqui antes...

- Mythraell estava fazendo o que aqui? - O ponto de luz ficou no ombro de Alatáriël...

- Pesquisando!

Alatáriël começou a ler o que estava escrito... Parecia que Mythraell havia feito essa página... Ou parecia mais um diário...

_22 da Lua Sangrenta._

_ Hoje eu estou em mais de uma das minhas aventuras, estou na Floresta da Morte, perto de minha casa, ouvi dizer que havia uma mulher que estava matando os meus soldados... Decidi então investigar..._

_ Passei horas percorrendo essa floresta e nada... Talvez ela só apareça quando achar necessário... Porém, ouvi um chamado de socorro... Uma mulher... Como sou frio... Não decidi ajudar pois poderia ser a tal mulher desconhecida..._

_ Fiquei no meu canto ouvindo os gritos e os uivos... Nada fiz e nada farei. Enquanto isso fiquei sentado e esperei..._

_ Uma moça, com lindos cabelos e olhos dourados veio até mim... Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto... Ela disse seu nome " Laila". Quando eu a vi, apaixonei-me por ela e pude ver em seus olhos que ela também estava apaixonada por mim._

_ Nós ficamos a noite inteira juntos, porém, ela queria se tornar uma esposa, mas eu já havia uma... Angelique... Nós discutimos... E então..._

Mythraell chegou por trás de Alatáriël e a repreendeu, ele pareceu aflito, nervoso e tenso.

- O que faz aqui!? - Alatáriël não sabia o que fazer... então disse a verdade...

- Eu... Eu... Achei essa passagem e resolvi dar uma olhada... - Mythraell a pegou pelos braços e disse de forma severa.

- Saia daqui! Imediatamente! - Alatáriël não obedeceu seu tio e perguntou...

- Quem era _Laila_? - Mythraell ficou sem palavras e puxou Alatáriël para fora daquela câmara e a retirou das catacumbas, colocando-a em seu quarto novamente.

Mythraell deixara roxo o braço de sua sobrinha. Enquanto Mythraell brigava com Alatáriël... Aquele ponto minúsculo azul, voltou pela câmera e se revelou ser uma pessoa um tanto desastrada...

- Hã? Onde está... Alatáriël? Isso deve ser entregue a senhorita Iláriel! - A menina de cabelos rosas, com touca de um gatinho branco bem fofinho... - Mythraell e Laila eram tão fofinhos juntos! - Comentou a garota enquanto levava os documentos até Iláriel, em sua forma minúscula...

Quando chegou lá, Iláriel mudara um pouco de aparência, cortou os cabelos até deixá-los bem curtos e parece que voltou a ser uma menina normal.

- Iláriel! Olha o que achei! - Iláriel deu um sorriso para a menina que estava levitando e saltitando ao mesmo tempo em seu quarto...

- O que você encontrou Aura? Algo divertido e legal que encontrou andando em uma das passagens secretas? Ou... alguma fofoca? - Aura fez cara de pensativa e disse...

- Histórias de Mythraell e Laila! Devo entregar a Srta. Alatáriël? - Iláriel ficou contente e assentiu com a cabeça e num passe de mágica, Aura encolheu novamente e usou uma passagem secreta para ir diretamente ao quarto de Alatáriël que estava um tanto machucada...

- Ahhh... Coitada! - Aura se revelou no meio do quarto e Alatáriël teve um espanto...

- Meu... deus...

- Já nos vimos antes...! - Aura se curvou perante a princesa e Alatáriël perguntou...

- Então você é aquele pontinho brilhante azul? - Aura deixou de se curvar perante Alatáriël e respondeu...

- Pontinho azul não! Aura! - Alatáriël levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu...

- Quer dizer que seu nome é Aura? - Ela assentiu e disse entregando os documentos...

- Iláriel mandou-me te entregar! - Alatáriël recebeu os papéis e disse... - Como?

- Eu sou bisbilhoteira! Bom! Até mais! - Aura se despediu com uma piscadela e se transformou em seu tamanho minúsculo novamente e saiu da onde havia entrado... Alatáriël piscou várias vezes e depois balançou a cabeça em forma de negação e continuou lendo os documentos...

_... E então nós nos separamos por um tempo... Não houve massacres nessa época, durante nove meses... Até um dia, alguém bateu na porta do castelo e disse que precisava urgentemente falar comigo... Quando cheguei era Laila com dois bebês na mão... Um era um menino e outro uma menina... _

_ Minha mulher, Angelique percebeu que eu estava conversando com uma mulher e foi investigar, ela viu que eu a havia traído então amaldiçoou todos ali presentes..._

_ A menina nunca poderá ser vista por aqueles que não entenderem o significado de seu nome... O menino a se tornar uma fera selvagem... E minha amante, Laila morrer em meus braços... Quanto à mim tive o mesmo destino de meu filho... _

( algumas partes estavam ilegíveis...)

- Meu deus... Angelique o que você fez... - Alatáriël descobriu que a fera era Mythraell e seu filho... Ela foi ao quarto de Mythraell que estava novamente na janela apenas observando...

- Mythraell... Onde está seu filho? - Alatáriël com uma voz de súplica...

- Qual filho...? Tenho mais de mil filhos com minha mulher...

- Aquele filho... - Mythraell continuou olhando pelos soldados feridos, que voltaram, em menor número.

- William? - Mythraell olhou para Alatáriël que se aproximou dele...

- Você foi ver o túmulo de Corvin naquela noite por quê? - Mythraell suspirou...

- Corvin sabia... Ele cuidava de William na minha ausência... Até que ele morreu... Corvin morreu pelas mãos de... Leviathan. E... William ficou sozinho... Mas vou visitá-lo durante a noite de tempos em tempos, ele não tem raiva de mim e sim de Angelique...

- Por isso ele mata os soldados? - Mythraell assentiu.

- E quanto a sua filha? Quem ela é? - Mythraell olhou a luz da lua...

- Aura? Ela perambula junto a Iláriel por esse castelo... nada mais... Pedirei a William para parar de descontar nos guardas... Antes que ele seja pego... Você não contou a ninguém sobre isso, antes de vir falar comigo, certo? - Mythraell virou sua cabeça para olhar os olhos de Alatáriël que disse a mais pura verdade...

- Não. Não contei a ninguém... - Mythraell sorriu e disse...

- Conte para Pinhead... Eu sei que vocês dois estão juntos... E eu apoio esse relacionamento...

- Moeda de Troca?

- Exatamente... - Sorriu Mythraell... E Alatáriël saiu murmurando...

- Mercenário...

Alatáriël voltou para seu quarto e ficou refletindo sobre o que aconteceu enquanto Pinhead pensava nas palavras Iláriel e de Doomsdayer...


	24. ATO II: 24 Qual é o seu Prazer?

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" O que lhe dá mais prazer senhor?"_

_- Guardião da Configuração do Lamento ( Ou vendedor de pamonha, maconha, paçoca...)._

**ATO II:**

**24. Qual é o seu Prazer?**

Enquanto Alatáriël contava para Pinhead sobre Mythraell... Dean havia guardado algo em seu casaco...

- Olha só te achei! - Dean pegou a Configuração do Lamento e ficou passando-a por seus dedos... - E se...? - Ele ficou manuseando a caixa e uma estátua se levantou a sua frente com corpos pendurados e cara de um cenobita dizendo...

- _Liberte-me... Abra..._ - Um corpo estava fazendo malabarismo com órgãos humanos e Dean deu um passo para trás...

- Q-quem... é... você? - O cenobita lambeu os lábios e sorriu... com dificuldade...

- _Doomsdayer_... - Dean estava tentando "fechar" a caixa, mas isso seria impossível por quê ela nem havia sido aberta...

- Que droga... Que droga... - Ele cambaleou para trás...

Neste meio tempo, Liar estava voltando do refeitório e adentrou seu quarto vendo a estátua de Doomsdayer e Dean no chão...

- C-como? Merda... - Liar com a força do pensamento, puxou a caixa novamente para si - Vá pro inferno Doomsdayer! - A estátua afundou no chão do quarto de Liar - Ótimo... _Quarto Assombrado! Se quiser morrer: entre e siga em frente até achar um bando de corpos decompostos! _Perfeito!

Liar olhou para Dean que se levantou e ficou completamente assustado...

- Garoto... Isso aqui... - Liar levantou a caixa e mostrou a Dean - Isso não é para seus olhos... Fique longe entendeu? - Dean assentiu bem depressa com a cabeça e foi até o banheiro... Vomitar... - Será que? Não, não... Ele não faria isso... Não... Não...

Dean não conseguiu parar de vomitar depois daquela cena... Após alguns minutos... Ele limpou sua boca e seu corpo ficou mole... Sua respiração ficou ofegante, ele suou frio, Dean tirou o cabelo da cara e sentou no chão, encostado na parede ao lado da porta... Ele abriu um tiquinho só e viu Liar de costas investigando o local... E isso só lhe deu mais vontade de vomitar...

- Droga... - Dean fechou a porta cuidadosamente... - _Logan_...

Dean encostou sua cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos... Ele estava dormindo...

- Morreu na privada neh? Só pode! Já se passaram duas horas! Onde eu vou esconder o cadáver? - Liar olhou pela sala e tentou encontrar um lugar para esconder o corpo de Dean...

Quando Liar finalmente achou um lugar para esconde-lo, ele foi até o banheiro pegar o corpo mas viu que Dean estava apenas dormindo...

- Que que é? É assaltante de salgado de festa, bicho preguiça... que mais? Acorda! - Dean nem se mexeu e Liar franziu um pouco sua sobrancelha... - Ahhh é assim? - Ele pegou uma caneta esferográfica e tentou desenhar algo na cara de Dean, mas não conseguiu... - Droga... Eu sinto tesão... com ele assim... Ele é fofo demais... Não! Para Liar! Você não vai se apaixonar por um _bicho preguiça ladrão de salgados_! - Liar bateu na sua própria cabeça e Dean disse... sonolento...

- Você disse _tesão_? Comigo? _Fofo_? - Liar retirou sua mão delicadamente da face de Dean que sorriu... e depois riu um pouco...

- Qual é a graça? - Perguntou Liar indignado...

Dean esticou sua perna e sorriu para Liar que bem de leve levantou sua sobrancelha(apesar dele não ter...). Dean abriu um pouco a camisa por que estava calor e Liar ficou olhando atentamente e colocou sua mão em sua boca que estava totalmente aberta e fingiu que estava roendo... Porém, Liar não tirava seus olhos de Dean...

- Liar? Você está bem...? - Liar estava distraído olhando para o zíper da calça de Dean... - Liar?

- Hã? - Liar parou de ficar se distraindo e Dean deu uma leve risada...

- Pode me ajudar a levantar? - Dean fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado e Liar cedeu...

Dean estava misteriosamente fraco, porém, Liar o ajudou a levantar e reclamou...

- Olha você... é bem pesado... Então faz um esforço ai... - Dean se apoiou nos ombros de Liar enquanto o mesmo colocava uma de suas mãos em sua costa e a outra na mão...

Liar foi puxando Dean para mais perto, a mão de Liar que estava nas costas de Dean, estava descendo para mais abaixo de sua cintura...

Liar levantou Dean que ficou um pouco mais alto que ele... O cenobita disse carinhosamente, mas tentou não ser desse jeito...

- Bom se apoia... nos meus ombros... Estica o braço e...

- E te abraça? - Perguntou Dean e Liar o encarou e depois colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca de Dean... E o aproximou para bem mais perto de seu rosto...

- Não... É... - Liar abaixou Dean e colocou sua outra mão na ponta dos lábios do menino, contornando-os... - Eu...

- Você... - Liar levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Dean - Me ama?

- Não... Eu... Só estava te ajudando a levantar... Bom vamos... - Liar colocou o braço de Dean entorno de seu pescoço...

Eles saíram do banheiro e Liar tentou colocar Dean na cama, porém, Liar tropeçou e caiu em cima de Dean, que colocou sua mão no pescoço do cenobita que levantou uma sobrancelha... O menino estava sorrindo...

- Você... é... - Liar parou de falar por quê algo tocava suas... "coisas"... - Safado... - Liar beijou Dean com tudo, porém, o garoto se pôs em cima do cenobita...

Liar movia suas mãos delicadamente pelo corpo de Dean, ele ia contornando suas curvas e tentava retirar seu casaco... Mas o cenobita foi mais rápido e deixou Dean embaixo...

- Eu sou mais velho... Eu faço... Sou mais experiente com isso... Não é apenas Alatáriël e Pinhead que transam nesse lugar... - Dean sorriu e fechou os olhos enquanto Liar o beijava por inteiro... - Acho que assim fica melhor... - Liar mudou para sua forma humana... - Sou Josh... Joshua.

- Woodland... Dean. - Joshua sorriu e beijou o pescoço de Dean seguindo por seu tórax... até... - Ei...! Depois... Eu que sou safado... - Disse Dean com um pouco de esforço... - Você... ahhh... é bom nisso...

Liar e Dean tiveram sua primeira vez... ( Liar já não foi sua "primeira vez"... Mas ele encarou como sua primeira vez de amor...)

Depois disso Liar e Dean ficaram bem próximos... Mas nesse meio tempo...

Uma mulher cenobita tinha um andar de gato, com seus seios quase aparecendo, sua roupa de couro, era apenas um decote em V e uma calça justa com botas de couro. Ela chupava um pirulito de morango...

- _Scandalous_? Já voltou do seu serviço com aquele humano? - A mulher cenobita apenas encarou o cenobita que sorria, após retirar o pirulito da boca ela disse.

- Sim... Cadê o Liar? Quero vê-lo... - Scandalous saiu do local e se dirigiu para o quarto de Liar que sentiu o cheiro do excessivo perfume do outro lado do corredor...

- Dean você precisa se esconder... - Dean pôs apenas uma roupa e se escondeu no banheiro... Liar tentou arrumar tudo mas...

- Liar... Querido! Não te achei pelos corredores decidi dar uma passada... - Scandalous disse isso sorrindo olhando para o corpo de Liar e num passo ela se aproximou dele, impedindo-o de ir a qualquer outro lugar... Ela o prensou na parede e ele disse... tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo...

- Ahhh... Oi... Scandalous... Já disse pra não me chamar de... _querido_... O que faz aqui... - Scandalous o empurrou para a cama e ele estava se afastando dela, mas a cenobita o pegou pelas pernas... - Ahh... É... Vamos nos afastar... Eu acho melhor...

Scandalous roubou um beijo de Liar que tentou fugir...

- Me larga mulher! Larga! - Liar tentava escapar de Scandalous...

- Você fica tão fofo quando quer fugir de mim! - Os olhos vermelhos misturados com rosa de Scandalous ficaram brilhantes e Liar ficou boquiaberto...

- E-ei! Larga!

- _Meu doce_! - Liar ficou paralisado com sua boca aberta e seus olhos arregalados...

- LARGA! - Liar caiu para trás da cama e se escondeu atrás do móvel mais próximo... Ele ficou todo encolhido enquanto Scandalous juntava suas mãos que haviam bisturis...

Dean ficou vendo tudo aquilo e ficou indignado... Pegou a mão na maquiagem e se maquiou como um cenobita... E depois pegou uma roupa que havia no local... Uma roupa preta... Parece que Liar gostava de diversidade entre suas roupas...

Dean saiu do local com um casaco de couro que chegava aos pés... E Liar que tentava impedir Scandalous de beijá-lo...

- Hã? M-mas... essa é a sua roupa! LIAR! - Liar deu de ombros e ficou mais confuso... Qual é o seu prazer? LIAR!

- Sou namorado dele. - Disse Dean colocando as mãos na cintura e Liar franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para os dois...

- C-como? Hã? Prazer? Oi? - Disse Liar sem entender nada...

- Na-namorado? LIAR!? Explique-se... - Liar ficou tentando raciocinar, fazendo movimentos com as mãos...

- Eu... Ele... Nós... Hã? - Dean deu alguns passos até Liar e o puxou para perto dele... Com a roupa Dean parecia um gigante e Liar um ratinho...

Scandalous saiu chorando e ainda bateu a porta... Liar olhou bravo para Dean...

- C-como!? - Liar apontou para as roupas de Dean, enquanto o mesmo, retirava a maquiagem...

- O quê? Isso? - Dean tirou toda a maquiagem... Ele riu um pouco enquanto Liar, colocava suas mãos entorno do seu pescoço e sorria de forma meiga...

- Namorado é? - Ambos sorriram e Liar o beijou mais uma vez...

- Isso aqui tá pior do que declaração de _Facebook_! - Dean riu após dizer essa frase, o cenobita achou que estava sendo ignorado...

- Me conta! Eu quero rir também...

- Nada.. É só uma brincadeira... Depois de explico o que é... - Liar pensou...

_Se for um homem ou uma mulher esse tal de Facebook eu mato..._ Liar fez uma cara feliz e fingiu que estava tudo bem...

- Ei... - Dean deu um selinho no seu "amante" - Quem era ela? - Liar saiu de cima de Dean e pôs a mão em sua cara...

- Ahhh ela é uma vadia que não para de me encher... Meu deus já se passaram quatro séculos desde que ela foi criada e bláblá... - Liar começou a reclamar... - Ela tem mãos com bisturis? Sabe o que é ter suas mãos feitas de bisturis... Iria arranhar toda a minha pele!

Dean franziu a sobrancelha e ouviu as palavras de seu novo namorado e depois eles foram dormir...

Alatáriël contava para Pinhead a história de Mythraell e a barganha que ele havia lhe prosto, no qual ela não poderia ter recuasado. Pinhead assentiu e os dois foram embora do esconderijo... Indo diretamente para seus quartos.


	25. ATO II: 25 Antigas Memórias

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" A minha vida humana foi um lixo, após abrir a Configuração do Lamento eu mudei... Mudei o jeito de pensar, creio que, realmente no fundo de meu coração... Eu considero os cenobitas anjos caídos..."_

_- Liar, The Third Leader Cenobite._

**ATO II:**

**25. **_**Antigas Memórias.**_

Liar andava pelo quarto e olhava Dean dormindo... Vendo-o mexer as mãos e fazendo vários movimentos _fofos_. Mas isso também fez com que Liar lembrasse de seu passado com Scandalous já que eles se conheciam no mundo humano antes de se tornarem cenobitas...

- Foi uma época um tanto assustadora e um tanto prazerosa... _Scandalous_... - Liar entrou em sua própria sala de espelhos, sua própria sala de memórias...

Ela estava fechada... A mente de Liar era impenetrável... Os espelhos ficavam se mexendo... O vidro não era verdade e sim uma mentira.

- _O Mentiroso_... Sim... Meu antigo nome... Bom... É sempre legal rever memórias antigas... - Liar entrou no primeiro espelho que viu em sua frente...

_23 de Janeiro de 1679._

_ Um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros porém mais tingidos para a tonalidade da cor preta, andava tranquilamente pela rua... Ele estava alegre e muito feliz, parece que havia tido um bom dia._

_ Ele iria se encontrar com seu namorado George e, apresentá-los para seus pais... O garoto era de uma grande classe social e um grande partido para várias mulheres, mas nenhuma delas lhe interessavam._

_ Chegando na casa do amigo, o menino bateu delicadamente na porta e disse._

_ - Olá, amor! Como vai? - George assentiu com uma piscadela e ele disse de forma carinhosa e gentil._

_ - Joshua... Josh... Eu te amo. - Eles se beijaram... E George o convidou para entrar e Josh aceitou... _

_ Quando Josh entrou, George o levou para seu quarto e os dois se beijaram e George levou seu namorado para a cama. O menino ficou um tanto assustado..._

_ - George... Por favor... Eu... Eu nunca fiz sexo... E bom eu tenho um pouco de medo de... de depois dessa noite você me deixar... Promete que não vai me deixar? - George assentiu e depois eles transaram..._

_ - Foi bom? Pra você? - Josh assentiu e... _

Liar saiu do espelho e foi diretamente para outro...

_24 de Janeiro de 1679._

_ Um menino perambulava com uma garrafa de alcoól na mão direita e estava com o terno todo sujo. Ele encostou na parede para perto de um beco e sentou-se, continuou bebendo e disse iludido._

_ - Por quê ele me deixou? Eu... Depois que nós... fizemos amor... Não sei mais o que fazer... Estou tão perdido... Meus pais me expulsaram de casa... Estou jogado no meio da rua..._

_ Um mendigo que estava lá no fundo do beco ouviu a confissão do rapaz... E perguntou... _

_ - Quanto isso vale pra você? - Joshua não respondeu apenas ficou curioso e entretido com o brilho que aquela caixa fazia, com entalhes feitos a mão e pintado com cobre._

_ - Não sei... Dois e noventa e nove centavos? Estou brincando... Não sei... Não sei de mais nada... - Lágrimas caíam do olho de Joshua..._

_ - Vá até este endereço... Uma mulher chamada Cassandra, A Enfermeira... Leve isto também... - O senhor entregou-lhe a caixa - Ela o ajudará se mostrar-lhes isso..._

_ Joshua agradeceu o "bondoso" senhor e seguiu caminho..._

_ - Mais um... Que cai no nosso exército, uma pena... Tão jovem... Tão sozinho... Tão inocente... - O velho mendigo saiu e Liar vendo suas memórias disse... _

_ - Velhinho safado pilantra e ladrãozinho sem vergonha... Deveria ter pagado um centavo...! - Liar seguiu Joshua até a boate de stripptease._

_ Joshua ficou envergonhado e constrangido de estar entrando em um lugar desses, todos o encaravam olhando sua silhueta... Um homem de cabelos morenos entrou em seu caminho e o impediu de passar..._

_ - Por favor... Eu vim... Vim atrás da Srta. Cassandra, A Enfermeira... Eu... - O homem se aproximava cada vez mais perto dele - Não... Por favor..._

_ - Alejandro! Não é assim que se trata as visitas! Eu sou Cassandra! Diga o que quer? - Uma mulher incrivelmente bonita, com cabelos sedosos e castanhos, com olhos violetas, sua pele bronzeada porém clarinha... Usava jóias e brincos carissimos! Suas roupas eram de uma enfermeira que lhe entregava prazeres..._

_ - Eu... - Joshua mostrou o cubo e Cassandra olhou para Alejandro mas depois se virou e disse..._

_ - Katrina e Natasha! Deem a esse homem o que ele merece! E sejam rápidas, depois tenho negócios a tratar com ele! - Ela bateu palmas e as duas num passe de mágica apareceram..._

_ As duas o levaram para um quarto da boate e ali ficaram por horas até que Cassandra decidiu que seria a hora de se tratar dos negócios..._

_ Liar observou Cassandra com um olhar de nojo e pura repugnância... Enquanto Joshua aceitava inocentemente a gentileza da prostituta._

_ - Abra o cubo para mim e te mostrarei os segredos que contém nele...! - Joshua pegou a caixa e a manuseou, apesar de nunca ter visto aquela caixa em sua vida, a tentação de não abri-la era quase inrresistível... Seus dedos sabíam exatamente como abri-la... Até que finalmente conseguiu..._

_ Joshua olhou para a sala que estava fria e vazia, o menino ficou assustado e começou a suar frio... Ele parecia estar em um assougue..._

_ De repente um ferro atravessou sua cabeça e começou abrir a parte de trás de sua nuca... _

_ - AHHH! - Gritou Josh... Porém ninguém o ajudou... Por incrível que pareça ele ainda estava vivo e Cassandra o observava sorrindo..._

_ - Câmara... Desejo de Leviathan... E meu também!_

_ Joshua apenas viu círculos, luzes e vários outros tipos de cores... Enquanto o levavam para dentro de uma câmara na qual ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele não conseguiu se lembrar de nada naquele momento enquanto isso..._

_ Liar cuspia sangue, ele parecia estar tendo uma hemorragia cerebral... Sangue saía de seus ouvidos e nariz, sua boca e olhos não foram diferentes... Ele rodou em círculos até que viu Doomsdayer!_

_ Doomsdayer controlava a mente de Liar... afinal ele era alguns dos cenobitas que não se lembravam muito de seu passado como humano..._

_ - Dooms...dayer... - Disse Liar caído aos pés do mesmo que deu uma risada completamente cruel..._

_ - Não atrapalhe meus planos de novo... Seu verme! Aquele humano será meu novo corpo... Não se assuste... - Liar parecia que estava tendo um AVC, mas conseguiu memorizar as palavras de Doomsdayer e adormeceu..._

Liar acordou em seu quarto Dean parecia ter sumido então, o cenobita desesperadamente e apressadamente foi procurá-lo em seu quarto mas quando percebeu... Dean estava apenas dormindo...

- Que bom... - Ele suspirou e foi dormir ao lado dele...

Liar apesar do susto dormiu tranquilamente e estava pensando em contar a Pinhead sobre o ocorrido amanhã...


	26. ATO II: 26 Aura, A Investigadora!

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Major Aura à seu dispor madame!"_

_- Aura The Lost Soul._

**ATO II:**

_**26. Aura, A Investigadora.**_

Mythraell chegou ao quarto de sua filha para vê-la... Mas apenas a viu fazendo as malas, seu pai, perguntou mas continuou sem fazer nenhuma expressão.

- Minha filha por quê está fazendo suas malas? - Iláriel terminou de guardar algo e ficou um tanto indecisa sobre o que responder...

- Ahh pai... A mamãe mandou-me fazer as malas... - Mythraell ficou um tanto bravo e confuso, pois, Angelique não o avisara da partida de sua filha.

- Para onde? - Iláriel pensou se iria dizer a verdade ou continuar mentindo.

- Ahh... Para... Relaxar! Estou querendo tirar férias... Na realidade estava pensando na Cidade dos Imortais... - Iláriel não poderia enganar seu pai, Mythraell já sabia que ela estava mentindo...

- Sei... Uh... Bom... Tenha boa viagem. - Mythraell saiu do quarto e Aura apareceu para Iláriel, como sempre, levitando e de braços cruzados...

- Iláriel vai me deixar hein? - Aura se entristeceu.

- Não. Quero deixar você no comando! Poucas pessoas podem te ver... E você vai ter que me ajudar em um caso... Chamado: _Doomsdayer_... - Iláriel contou para Aura a história...

- Que homem cruel! Eek... - Aura parou de levitar e se escondeu atrás da cama e que ficou apenas os seus pequenos olhos brilhantes piscando...

- Aura... Preciso pedir que fique de olho na Alatáriël, Pinhead, Angelique, Liar, Dean e... Leviathan. Com certeza aquele idiota de meu tio não conseguirá te ver... E tem mais uma coisa... Vigie Lúnar de longe... mas fique atenta.

- Sim! _Major Aura à seu dispor! _- Aura pareceu mudar sua roupa ela estava com uma roupa militar rosa, só que o capacete era um gatinho branco fofo com pequenos orelhas.

- Fará isso pra mim? - Aura assentiu e rodopiou no ar, virando um pontinho azul que sumiu na velocidade da luz, indo provavelmente investigar ou encontrar pistas...

- Apesar de ser inevitável a ressurreição de _Doomsdayer_... Tentarei fazer o possível para que menos pessoas morram até lá... Mas algo me intriga... Pinhead. Ele tem um destino muito importante nessa encruzilhada... - Iláriel disse isso olhando para as estrelas e olhou para o Jardim de Éden... - Sim... Realmente _O Traidor_... Sofrerá muito após a guerra, por perder um ente querido... - Iláriel suspirou...

Enquanto isso Aura investigava os aposentos de Leviathan, que estava no escritório, vendo algum tipo de papel... Como ele não podia nem ver ou ouvi-la foi fácil para Aura ficar bisbilhotando...

Leviathan estava vendo projéteis de guerra e coisas afins... Mas algo chamou sua atenção...

- Hmmm? O que será que significa... _DR_? Aqui não diz! Fico nervosa quando acho coisas que não exemplificam seus significados! - Aura cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada...

- Pronto... Terminei... Agora falta acabar com a última humana que resta... _Beatriz Houster_ - Aura se escondeu atrás da estante e ficou observando o escritório de Leviathan se transformar em uma câmara e abrir túneis... Ela viu Leviathan se transformar em um monstro incrivelmente gigante, uma cobra para ser preciso ou um verme... Ele seguiu pelo túnel à esquerda de Aura que ficou altamente aterrorizada...

- Eek! Eca! Bicho asqueroso! Nojento. - Aura sentiu repugnância e saiu do local - Bom... Vamos lembrar desse nome _Beatriz Houster_! - Ela foi investigar Angelique, que estava em seu quarto, polindo sua espada... A Princesa parecia estar um tanto desconfiada...

- O que minha irmã esconde? Ela parece esconder algo e farei de tudo para saber o que é... Se for algo grave... Como acho que é... Contarei logo para meu pai e talvez ele veja que eu sou a única filha leal à ele! - Angelique foi ao quarto e Aura suspirou vendo a cena ridícula...

- Ai... Que invejosa... Ela também é muito idiota! - Aura mostrou a língua e saiu do quarto e foi ver Pinhead...

- Droga... Droga... _Doomsdayer_...! Ele está planejando algo... Não vou deixá-lo tocar em Alatáriël... - Aura sentiu um leve romance no ar entre Alatáriël e Pinhead...

- Amo esses tipos de romance! - Pinhead pareceu ter escutado Aura que se escondeu rapidamente e ele disse.

- Foi só minha imaginação... Preciso... Preciso me concentrar no trabalho... - Pinhead saiu do quarto e Aura fez uma cara de desanimo e tédio.

Ela portanto foi investigar Dean que jogava _Poker _com Liar, que estava trapaceando.

- Que droga perdi de novo... A gente não tá apostando dinheiro nisso está? - Perguntou Dean, preocupado...

- Se nós estivéssemos apostando você teria que me pagar uma viagem para _Las Vegas_ com hotel de luxo e um dia inteiro no salão de beleza... Mas fora isso... Você não iria libertar _Doomsdayer _certo? - Dean engoliu a seco.

- N-não... É claro que não... Puta porra escrota... - Liar assentiu e continuaram jogando... E Aura disse para si mesma...

- Hmmm... Tenho a leve impressão de que minha senhora já havia prevido isso mas ela queria confirmar... Então quer dizer que espionei todos eles a toa? Ahhhhh... eu apenas quero um pouco de agitação nesse lugar é muito chato ficar aqui! - Aura reclamou mas viu outra pessoa espionando-os... Mas parecia ser um pontinho verde... Ele pareceu ter percebido Aura que o seguiu...

Os dois pareciam que estavam brincando de pega-pega... Até que o pontinho verde se desequilibrou e voltou a forma humana e Aura se revelou para ele...

Um menino que louro de olhos azuis cristalinos que usava um capuz de cachorrinho marrom e de jaqueta, calça e sapatos verdes...

- Hmmm? Quem é você? - Aura assustou-se e se escondeu atrás de uma pedra...

- Aura... - Disse ela bem baixinho...

- Luke... Eu sou um "aura" também... Prazer em te conhecer... E... Por quê estava me seguindo...

- Eu não estava te seguindo eu só estava fazendo um trabalho para a Srta. Iláriel... - Aura saiu de seu esconderijo.

- Engraçado... Eu não a conheço apenas fico vagando por ai...

- Ou seja você é um vagabundo? - Luke assentiu e disse...

- Posso conhece-la? - Aura assentiu e os dois foram juntos até os aposentos de Iláriel que havia sumido.

As malas delas não estavam lá apenas havia um bilhete que dizia...

_Não deixem eles verem meu diário... Meu caderno de anotações... Se não Alatáriël e Pinhead estarão em grande perigo! Incluindo outros à quem amo..._

Aura e Luke assentiram e esconderam o caderno em um local improvável, de baixo do piso de mármore.

- Pronto. - Os dois disseram e voltaram a rodopiar por ai... Bisbilhotando, fofocando... e etc...

Eles ficaram reunindo informações e anotando tudo em suas mentes... Eles vigiaram muito Leviathan e tomaram cuidado para não serem vistos...


	27. ATO III: 27 A Partida

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Partir nunca foi uma opção e sim uma escolha, mas acho que minha mãe sabe que eu sei de tudo... Ela desconfia então por isso me mandou embora... Mas tenho a fofa da Aura, que minha mãe provavelmente pensa que está morta..."_

_- Iláriel, Daughter of Death._

**ATO III:**

**27. A Partida...**

Iláriel já estava pronta e estava no porto se despedindo de todos, mas fez cara de desgosto para seu tio Leviathan... e para sua mãe Angelique. Iláriel subiu no barco e Aura estava caindo em lágrimas, ela poderia encher o mar duas vezes seguidas... Enquanto Luke a consolava...

- Iláriel! - Gritava Aura, mas nem todos poderiam escutá-la...

- Calma! Ela vai voltar enquanto isso podemos cuidar daquele serviço que ela nos pediu! - Aura assentiu e abraçou Luke que ficou assustado com tanta fofura...

Iláriel sorriu e revirou os olhos, Alatáriël acenava em despedida... E Pinhead ficou nem um pouco distante de sua amada, Angelique estava começando a desconfiar em tão puxou a irmã para longe de Pinhead... Apesar de Angelique odiar Alatáriël...

Pinhead suspirou fundo e tentou se aproximar de longe, mas foi inútil a multidão de demônios impedia seu caminho... Por outro lado Liar e Dean( que estava fantasiado até os dentes) estavam conversando sobre o problema _Doomsdayer_.

- Você tem certeza de que só foi aquilo o que ele disse? - Perguntou Liar, que estava desconfiando de Dean.

- S-sim! Ele só disse... Que queria se vingar de Pinhead... Apenas... isso... - Dean fez uma expressão nervosa, mas isso não foi o suficiente para poder enganar Liar... Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou bem fundo dizendo...

- Eu mereço... Aiaiai... Eu ataquei pedra na cruz pra ter que ouvir uma atuação péssima dessas... - Dean o encarou - É verdade. Você é péssimo em mentir.

- E você é profissional... - Isso ofendeu Liar... que ficou bravo... - Afinal... _Liar _do inglês _Mentiroso_... Deve ter mentindo muito hein? - Liar saiu ao lado de Dean que o seguiu... - Você não gosta disso não é? E eu não gosto que desconfiem de mim...

- Você é só um pirralho mimado que chora por quer que o irmãozinho venha te salvar... - Dean parou de percorrer atrás de Liar que olhou para trás e viu Dean se misturando na multidão, Liar correu desesperadamente atrás dele gritando... - DEAN! DEAN! - O barulho era muito alto para se poder escutar... - Essa minha boca grande... Eu deveria é ter ficado quieto...

Dean saiu da multidão e foi para o quarto de Liar e retirou sua maquiagem no banheiro... Após retirar tudo, ele apoiou suas mãos na pia e encarou seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

_Eu deixarei você quando for mais velho... Não preciso de um pivete atrás de mim... Não quero mais saber de você... Você é fraco... É um garoto mimado! Inútil! E imprestável! _

Foram as últimas palavras de seu irmão quando ele deixara o orfanato... Dean socou o espelho e acabou abrindo o machucado de sua mão, ferindo-a mais ainda.

- Logan... Eu vou... provar que sou útil! E você vai ver só! - Dean gritou e cambaleou para trás, ele se apoiou na parede e a manchou de sangue...

Enquanto isso, Liar entrava em seu quarto e ouviu o choro de Dean... _Será que... É por minha causa? Mas que merda! Eu não deveria ter sido tão grosso com ele... _pensou Liar, aflito e ele adentrou o banheiro e viu o espelho quebrado, Dean chorando, o chão cheio de sangue e a parede cheia de sangue...

- Que que isso? - Dean olhou para ele, com os olhos lacrimejando... - Meu espelho, meu piso, meu chão, minha parede! - Liar apontava para cada objeto que mencionava e Dean estava tentando limpar as lágrimas, na realidade, Liar não estava se importando com o banheiro e sim com Dean.

- Desculpa... - Disse Dean gaguejando... Liar se ajoelhou e encostou a cabeça de Dean em seu peito...

- Me dá sua mão... - Dean timidamente levantou a mão e a mostrou para Liar que viu e ficou um tanto impressionado com o que um espelho pode fazer... - Quatro cacos enormes de vidro presos... Preciso tirar... - Dean deu várias piscadelas rápidas... - Não adianta fazer essa cara de coitado... Eu preciso tirar... Vem... Eu te ajudo a levantar...

Liar levantou Dean, que se apoiou em seus braços... O cenobita o colocou na cama e o ajeitou para sentar... O menino esticou a mão enquanto Liar pegava uma tigela, um pano e uma pinça...

- Depois eu pego os curativos necessários... Tá bom? - Dean assentiu e Liar começou a retirar os cacos da mão com a pinça... Dean ficava cada vez mais rígido a cada pinçada que o cenobita dava em sua mão, doía mais a cada vidro retirado... Dean tentava não fazer parecer que estava doendo, mas Liar percebeu... - Está doendo... muito?

- O que é essa dor... Comparada a que vocês todos sofreram...? - Perguntou Dean e Liar parou de se mexer para olhar os olhos dele, parecia que a melanina havia sido retirada, seus olhos estavam completamente dourados...

- Dean... Você não precisa se culpar pelo que aconteceu... Conosco... Somos apenas... _nada_... Não... somos de importância nenhuma... Somos... Eu não sei o que somos... - Dean levantou a cabeça e disse entristecido...

- Por que não? - Liar o encarou de forma séria...

- O sua besta! De quem é a culpa? É nossa certo? Sim é nossa! Por quê fomos enganados por um velhinho que oferecia o cubo por um dólar.. E é obviamente que como os humanos são retardados iríamos com certeza comprar! Se eu achar aquele velhinho no meio da rua, eu juro que eu o obrigo a subir ajoelhado os degraus da igreja! - Dean deu um sorriso e Liar deu um selinho nele...

Dean ficou mais alegre e Liar começou a retirar novamente mas na Partida de Iláriel...

Aura estava lá indo o mais longe o possível para se despedir... Já que quase ninguém a via mesmo... Ela não se importava... Ela ia dando cambalhotas, pulando, saltitando, dando estrelinhas...

- _Eu não posso falar honestamente... É muito difícil para mim... Então continuo mentindo com um chapéu de gatinho na cabeça... Hm hm hm... _- Cantarolava Aura enquanto ia até o local mais próximo do mar... - _Sempre me escondendo! Hesito em dizer que aceito isso! Eu digo Au-aura! Eu digo Au-aura! Cara envergonhada, Aura! Eu sou emocional e agora estou começando a chorar, " É tudo por minha causa" disse Iláriel..._

Iláriel parecia estar ouvindo Aura chamar por seu nome e respondeu...

- _Não tem muita coisa, você sabe. Por favor pare de chorar Aura... Eu amo cada parte de você, da cabeça aos pés... _- Aura ficou andando de um lado para o outro dizendo o seu nome...

- _Eu quis dizer... Au-aura! Aura! Eu quis dizer Au-aura! Aura! Na na na na na! _- Aura viu Angelique e se escondeu, sua cara ficou totalmente vermelha... - Má! Ela é muito má! - Pinhead novamente ouviu a linda voz fofa do outro lado e foi investigar... Mas não viu ninguém... Quanto mais Pinhead tentava investigar, Aura se escondia, puxando seu chapéu para poder esconder seu rosto... Ela ficou com a cara toda vermelha. E quase começou a chorar, achando que ela a tinha visto... Porém Pinhead virou as costas... E Aura sentiu um grande alívio.

Luke chegou perto dela a puxou e disse de forma gentil...

- S-sim! Aquele carinha ouviu minha voz! - Luke franziu a testa.

- Mas como? Como ele pode ter ouvido mas... Não pode ter te visto!? - Perguntou Luke...

- Ele tem algo de muito estranho! Eu sinto nele uma alma bem sombria! Eek! - Aura se escondeu atrás da pedra, junto com Luke que ficou arrepiado.

- S-sim eu também senti! Eek! - Luke cambaleou para trás junto com Aura, eles viraram novamente as belas pequenas luzes, uma verde e uma azul e fugiram.

Iláriel ia para a Ilha dos Imortais, ela não estava contente em deixar seus amigos, ela sabia que tudo isso fazia parte do plano de sua mãe, Angelique. Ela portanto disse...

- O Último Copo de Despedida! Que os demônios arranquem a cabeça dos anjos! - Iláriel disse enquanto andava pelo convés do navio, silenciosamente, ela entrou em sua cabine e começou a escrever sobre o futuro, passado e presente.


	28. ATO III: 28 Planos

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Após a partida de Iláriel, tudo começou a ficar mais difícil... Tudo começou a piorar... Minha irmã não me deixou sozinha nem por um minuto se quer e Pinhead está começando a perder a paciência e quer logo se encontrar comigo, mesmo sabendo que é arriscado demais... E ainda tem o Woodland, que está nos aposentos de Liar disfarçado de cenobita... Porém Angelique se vê-lo... Vai saber que ele não é um cenobita."_

_- Alatáriël, The Demon Princess_

**ATO III:**

_**28. Planos...**_

Aura perambulava pelos corredores secretos, saltitando e cantarolando... Ela gostava de achar coisas novas e como estava espionando, pegou um saquinho de biscoitos e ficou comendo... Ela estava sorrindo... Luke procurava pelo outro lado com um pacote de salgadinhos...

A pequena garotinha achou um local que dava para ver de cima o escritório de Leviathan... Aura se "deitou" e observou Leviathan escrever...

- Hm hm hm... Homem mal! - Aura mostrou a sua língua - O que será que ele vai aprontar agora?

- _DR? _Não podemos fazer a guerra sem _ele_... Provavelmente está nos pregando peças novamente... Eu não sei onde ele reencarnou... Não achei nenhuma pista... - Aura ficou emburrada e se levantou, ela ficou furiosa e vermelhinha, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava fofa...

- O que é _DR? _Quero saber! Já é a segunda vez que escuto essa palavra! E não sei o significado! Vou chorar! - Aura parou com o drama e rapidamente voltou a sua antiga posição e comeu um bolinho...

- Sim... Sim... - Leviathan parecia estar falando em um _Iphone_ - É... Eu sei... Acha que já não percebi isso antes! Você só pode estar completamente louco! _Beatriz Houster_? Sim... Ela está com nossos inimigos... Sim... Sim... Quando chegarmos aqui para negociar... Irei tirar a vida dela sem que ninguém perceba... Não quero ninguém humano conectado à minha querida filha, Alatáriël! Ninguém! - Ele atacou um telefone na parede...- Merda.

- Jesus não aprova esse tipo de comportamento! - Disse Aura, tentando dar uma lição de moral - Homem mal! Aura não vai deixar você fazer mal algum à amiga de Alatáriël! - Aura rapidamente se transformou em um brilho azul e saiu voando na velocidade da luz até o quarto de Alatáriël que estava com Pinhead... Sem que Aura percebesse que ele estava lá, gritou... - Alatáriël! Aqui!

Pinhead se virou e sussurrou...

- Essa voz... - Pinhead olhou para os lados sem dizer absolutamente nada, enquanto Alatáriël via Aura, totalmente aflita...

- Aura!? - Exclamou Alatáriël que ficou preocupada... Pinhead ficou confuso...

- Com quem está... falando? - Perguntou ele ainda mais confuso do que antes...

- Aura...

- Quem?

- Aura! Olha ela ali! - Alatáriël apontou mas Pinhead não conseguia vê-la...

- Não tem nada ali! - Aura ficou nervosa de ter sido ignorada... E empurrou Pinhead que parou na parede...

- Sim! Eu estou aqui! E eu não sou nada! Sou AURA! Hmpf! - Ela cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada...

- Por quê ele só pode te escutar e não pode te ver...

- Por quê digamos que só uma parte do coração dele é puro... Ou seja só o amor dele por você é puro... A outra parte... é negra e maligna... Não posso ser vista por pessoas assim... Mas já que ele pode escutar... - Pinhead esticou as mãos e tocou nas pontas dos fios de cabelo de Aura que se estremeceu - Eek! - Ela se escondeu atrás de Alatáriël que disse carinhosamente...

- Ele não vai te machucar... É meu marido... - Pinhead se alegrou ao ouvir essas palavras e Aura bem timidamente saiu de trás de Alatáriël e contou o que havia visto aos dois...

- _Beatriz_...? Ela está viva! - Alatáriël sorriu de felicidade e Pinhead apenas deu um leve sorriso no canto da boca...

- Temos um problema um pouco maior do que isso... Na reunião que acontecerá daqui a algumas semanas, Leviathan tentará matá-la... E provavelmente não cairá bem... E também existe cem por cento de chances dele ter pensado em quem levaria a culpa caso der tudo errado... Então eu preciso falar com Liar e a Cenobita Fêmea para vermos o que poderemos fazer...

- Ele pode ter tentado algo maior... Como colocar a culpa em um dos Anjos para poder se safar... - Alatáriël ficou preocupada imaginando as expectativas de morte de sua antiga amiga...

- Calma... Prometo à você... Vai dar tudo certo... - Pinhead fez um sorriso de confiança e fez sua amada sorrir enquanto Aura observava, suspirando o romance dos dois dizendo...

- Onwt! Vocês dois são muito fofos juntos! - Pinhead tentou ser um pouco brincalhão...

- Isso não é algo para uma criança ficar olhando? - Aura se levantou...

- _Criança...? _Tenho mais de quatro décadas de vida... - Pinhead ficou boquiaberto e disse, afinando sua voz...

- Ok... Então... é... Ok... Nada contra isso... - Alatáriël sorriu junto com Aura que deu risada... Então quer dizer que você é o _pontinho azul _que eu ouvi falar? - Alatáriël sorriu e Aura ficou emburrada...

- _Pontinho azul_ não! Au-aura! - Cantarolou - Au-aura! - Ela sorriu e depois virou as costas, Pinhead e Alatáriël riram e quase quiseram apertar as bochechas de Aura por sua fofura! - Ahhh tem mais uma coisa... Ele falou sobre um tal de _DR? _O que significa? Eu odeio não saber o significado das coisas é irritante! - Alatáriël e Pinhead fizeram expressões sérias e encararam um ao outro e Aura ficou assustada - O-o que foi...? Eek! - Aura saiu voando para fora do quarto por que sentiu uma alma negra forte demais perambulando os túneis do local... Ela parecia estar se rastejando...

- Pinhead... Você precisa ir embora agora...! - Sussurrou Alatáriël, que olhava para o teto, o mesmo fazia Pinhead...

- Sim... Mas e você...? - Ele se preocupou demais...

- Eu vou ficar bem... Vai você! - Pinhead deu um beijo em sua amada e saiu do quarto e foi para o seu escritório...

Alatáriël observava os túneis, mas logo quando olhou para cima... Viu a boca gigantesca cheia de dentes afiados de uma cobra imensa... Parecia ser uma cobra... Ela arregalou os olhos... A criatura parecia ter olhos dourados misturados com verdes...

- _Alatáriël_... - A cobra se afastou e voltou a usar os túneis...

- O que era aquilo!? - Exclamou Alatáriël que sentou-se em sua cama e ficou preocupada...

Alatáriël ficou pensando no que poderia ser e como não havia nenhuma resposta foi até a biblioteca... E encontrou uma página no qual ela ficou surpresa...

- Meu deus... Não pode ser... Ele deveria ter morrido... O que meu pai fez com ele... Não posso mais suportar isso... - Alatáriël abaixou a cabeça na mesa e ficou repetindo várias vezes em sua mente a palavra _não_.

Alatáriël conseguia ouvir a criatura se rastejando pelos túneis acima da biblioteca, pelo que jeito... Essa criatura estava com fome. A deusa não se desesperou mas ficou um tanto preocupada... Por quê essas criatura só come carne humana...

- Meu deus... Dean! - Alatáriël saiu correndo mas a criatura poderia segui-la onde quer que fosse... Não importa onde...


	29. ATO III: 29 A Criatura

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Leviathan não tem apenas uma única forma e também não tem apenas duas filhas..."_

_- O X9 de Plantão._

**ATO III:**

_**29. A Criatura que Vive nos Túneis.**_

Aura após ter sentido aquela horrível presença nos túneis, decidiu que seria melhor se esconder no quarto de Iláriel... Ela resolveu ficar lá e esperar, ficou lendo, brincando com coisas que havia achado.

- Isso é um tédio... - Ela bocejou - Eu queria vasculhar lugares mas se eu me deparar com aquele bicho asqueroso de novo... Eek! - Aura sentiu um rastejar acima do quarto de Iláriel - Eek! É ele de novo! Medo! - Ela tentou se esconder debaixo de seu chapéu de gato, ela ficou toda vermelha, ficou tremendo e apenas olhava para cima e esperou o monstro passar...

Ela sentiu um alívio e algo bateu na sua porta... Ela se assustou e foi parar atrás da cama...

- Eek! - Ela não sabia o que poderia ser... Então ficou se abaixando bem silenciosamente até que a porta abriu e ela se escondeu por completo... Ela apenas podia ouvir pequenas patinhas de algum animal andando pelo quarto até que ela percebeu que algo gélido havia tocado seu pele... Parecia ser um nariz... Quando Aura olhou ela cambaleou para trás e disse...

- Não me machuque! - Quando ela abriu os olhos era um pequenina bola de neve que se aproximou de seu rosto e lambeu... - Um cachorro da Lua? O que faz aqui? - O pequeno cachorrinho branco com olhos bem pretinhos, sorriu para ela e depois ficou com a língua para fora... - Que fofinho! Quero ficar com você! Eba! Um cachorrinho novo! - Aura pulou de alegria mas depois percebeu que esse cachorrinho carregava um papelzinho bem pequeno em sua coleira... - Hmmm... O que é isso?

_ " O nome dela é Fofo, por quê é o cachorro preferido de Mythraell, cuidado ao irritá-lo ele pode fazer coisas terríveis... AVISO: Se Fofo te encontrar toque uma Harpa para ele, ele vai gostar se não..." _ (algumas palavras estavam ilegíveis, o papel parecia ser, realmente, muito velho...)

Aura ficou encarando o pequeno cachorrinho inofensivo que coçava as orelhas com suas patinhas... _Como isso pode se transformar em algo terrível... _pensou Aura. Algo invadia a mente dela e isso poderia ser a telepatia de alguém...

_Oi? Por acaso está me ouvindo? Sim... Eu sou Fofo! O Cachorro da Lua. Obrigado por ter me recebido e não vou te machucar esse papel ai é muito antigo... Mythraell escreveu somente para assustar quem me visse... Está tudo bem..._

Aura ficou olhando o cachorro e fez carinho com uma de suas mãos em sua cabeça...

_Sim! Fofo gosta disso! Carinho na cabeça! Tem alguma harpa? Sabe tocar Harpa? Mythraell sempre tocou pra mim..._

Aura assentiu em forma de negação... Fofo se entristeceu mas não ficou bravo então pulou no colo dela e começou a lamber sua face...

- Fofuchinho da mamãe! - Fofo pareceu gostar de Aura e decidiu ficar com ela... Mas Aura sentiu novamente o rastejar sob o teto... - Eek! Aquele monstro horrível de novo!

_Mythraell me contou sobre essa criatura... Pode perceber pela janela... Vá lá! _

Aura foi até a janela com Fofo em seus braços e percebeu algo de estranho com os animais da floresta à frente... Eles estavam silenciosos de mais...

- Há algo errado... Por quê os animais estão assim...? - Fofo esticou seu pequeno pescoço para poder ver melhor...

_Digamos que eles tenham medo da criatura que vive nesse castelo há mais de novecentos e quarenta e três anos... Olhe! As aranhas e andorinhas! Elas estão fugindo... Parece que esse tipo de coisa afugenta esses tipos de bicho... Essa cobra pode atingir no mínimo quinze metros de comprimento se tiver desnutrição... Mas pelo visto essa cobra já passou dos trinta metros de comprimento... E... Bom... Você já deve saber o por quê os túneis são lacrados apenas Leviathan, que é considerado o Rei das Cobras pode controlar este animal..._

Aura entendeu a explicação de Fofo e decidiu investigar os túneis... Ela adentrou a passagem e sentiu uma alma incrivelmente negra e o cheiro lá dentro não estava nos melhores dias... Cheirava á carcaça de animais... e de... humanos...

Aura tampou o nariz e Fofo a seguiu sem problema algum...

_Lembre-se os animais são mais sensíveis... Então tome cuidado._

Fofo a alertou que o possível animal poderia vê-la... Ela ouviu um rastejas nos túneis mas não sabia distinguir de que lado estava vindo... Então ela se deparou com quatro túneis diferentes...

- Eu... Eu não me lembro desse local... O que aconteceu... Este túnel não estava aqui antes...

_Sempre esteve... Só que Leviathan soltou o monstro que vive abaixo de nós... Por isso os túneis ficam desse jeito... E... Meus ouvidos dizem que ela está vindo atrás de nós corra Aura! Ela já te percebeu! Corra! _

Aura correu pelos túneis sem saber para onde estava indo... Ela corria e olhava para trás para ver se a criatura estava a seguindo mas ela se depara com um local sem saída...

- Funciona! Funciona! - Aura estava tentando se transformar novamente no brilho azul.

_Não vai adiantar a força negra que predomina este local agora te impedirá de se transformar em "aura" novamente... Precisa voltar e encontrar outro caminho e rápido ela está se aproximando!_

Aura voltou para a sala de túneis e Fofo com seu faro ajudou-a a escolher o túnel correto...

_O da direita vamos!_

Ela seguiu a direção de Fofo e pode ouvir o rastejar atrás...

- Ahhh! - Aura ficou desesperada...

A cobra estava em sua cola, a serpente pegou sua perna esquerda e Fofo mordeu a criatura...

_Não olhe nos olhos! Não olho nos olhos dela! Ou vai virar pedra para sempre!_

A cobra verde-vivo e escamosa soltou Aura que correu o mais rápido possível... Mas não havia acabado, a serpente não deixou Aura em paz...

Aura podia apenas ouvir a respiração ofegante da cobra e seu barulho... Ela podia perceber que a boca da criatura estava aberta e os dentes da frente eram de 4 metros de comprimento...

_Se for pega pelos dentes vai morrer! Eles são altamente venenosos... Entre no túnel à direita vai cair no quarto de Mythraell!_

Aura obedeceu e foi para a direita e caiu no quarto de Mythraell... Que por sorte não estava lá... A cobra pareceu ter desistido de segui-la...

_Hmpf! Ninguém é páreo para o Fofo!_

- Por quê ela não veio até aqui...?

_É proibido eu acho... Ela não pode vir aqui se não Leviathan ficará com raiva... E isso seria um problema à ela... Provavelmente também por que esse seja o quarto de Mythraell o único páreo para ela... Já que ele não morre..._

Aura sentou-se e se sentiu aliviada por ter conseguido escapar da criatura monstruosa...

- Preciso contar para Alatáriël, ela precisa saber... - Fofo agarrou sua perna de modo fofo... - O que foi?

_Ahhh... Eu queria ir com você...? Posso! Vai deixa! Deixa! Deixa! Mythraell quase nem vem me visitar por causa daquela mulher nojenta!_

Aura assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios e os dois foram até Alatáriël. A pequena garotinha decidiu que depois de contar o que descobriu para a Princesa, iria ir novamente nos túneis descobrir de onde aquela cobra surgia.


	30. ATO III: 30 Por que lutamos?

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" Talvez... Doomsdayer tenha algo para me dizer... Tenho que falar com ele novamente e ver o que ele quer de mim... Se ele quer se libertar e precisa da minha ajuda para realizar esse ato... Eu devo ou não ajudar? Liar ficou preocupado comigo... Acho que ele é meio atencioso apesar do jeito esnobe e brincalhão dele... Ele é uma pessoa legal... Uma pessoa muito... digamos assim... próxima a mim... Creio que não devo contar a ele sobre Doomsdayer... Devo fazer isso em segredo..."_

_- Dean Woodland._

**ATO III:**

_**30. Por que lutamos?**_

Dean andava de um lado para o outro com a Configuração do Lamento nas mãos, ele não sabia o que fazer apenas pensava, pensava em o que fazer em relação à Doomsdayer. Ele manuseou o cubo novamente e ocorreu um choque em sua mente, ele largou o cubo e após isso ficou tonto e andou em círculos dentro do quarto...

Sua visão ficou turva e sua mente confusa, fantasmas ou ilusões, perambulavam pela sala... Ele via Doomsdayer, antes como Líder Cenobita e Liar ao lado de Scandalous... A mente dele manipulava as memórias que Doomsdayer deixou na caixa.

Dean caiu em prantos e pôs suas mãos na cabeça... Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, sua mente processava diversas memórias ao mesmo tempo... Os olhos de Dean poderiam ser comparados à tela de um computador, as visões apareciam para eles como se Dean estivesse realmente lá.

A visão só cessou quando Dean desmaiou depois de processar tantas informações... Antes de desmaiar, ele viu um homem com botas pretas e uma calça de couro se ajoelhando e o tocou... Não podia ser Liar era outra pessoa... Mas aquilo era apenas mais uma visão de Doomsdayer.

Depois de duas horas e meia, Dean acordou no mesmo local onde desmaiou. Sua visão, ainda turva, seu corpo ainda mole e sua cabeça confusa. Dean estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se levantar... Porém...

_Uma mulher apressadamente apareceu em seu campo de visão que podia alcançar longas distâncias, Dean sem saber o que estava acontecendo, continuou olhando para os lados... A mulher era Scandalous que estava aflita, seus olhos vermelhos estavam frios._

_ - Senhor! Precisamos agir! Os caras com auréolas na cabeça estão se aproximando! Senhor? - Dean não agiu por vontade própria._

_ - Sim! Todos na posição de defesa nos muros do Palácio. Linha Três no ataque. Liar e você cuidam da Linha Três, Quatro e Dois. Já eu fico com a Linha Um, Cinco, Seis e Sete. Vai! - Não era apenas a boca de Dean que se movia, os seus músculos tanto como os de braços e os das pernas estavam agindo por vontade própria, ou de outra pessoa._

_ Dean correu e viu a Segunda Guerra de Anjos e Demônios... Leviathan estava em sua forma marinha monstruosa, uma serpente de mais de cinquenta metros de comprimento... Suas presas... bom, dez metros de comprimento no mínimo. _

_ Ele percorreu o campo de batalha e um anjo desfortunado tentou atacá-lo mas anéis com pequenos gancho atacaram o anjo, o mesmo, perdeu a cabeça. O local cheirava a morte, era incalculável o número de mortos de ambos os lados._

_ Mythraell estava montado em seu garanhão negro... Mythraell com sua armadura de combate totalmente preenchida por ebony e seu martelo feito com coração das almas... Arrancou metade das cabeças de anjos que o cercavam._

_ Angelique... A Mulher-Soldado, andava com seu garanhão marrom-escuro pelo campo de batalha, mutilando os inimigos com seu chicote que havia pequenos ganchos nas pontas e seu montante. _

_ Já... o mais temido de todos... Ainda não aparecera... Porém uma sombra negra perambulava o local... O cheiro parecia ser impossível de se respirar..._

_ O monstro com grandes chifres vermelhos, pele feita de pedra vulcânica reluzente, com pernas de bode e adagas presas nos cotovelos... Este era..._

_ - Diablo! - Gritou um Anjo de Armadura Celestial dourada misturada com um prata e branco - Você resolveu mostrar a cara? Venha e me enfrente! Velho Inimigo!_

_ O nariz soltava fumaça vermelha, os olhos eram de pura lava, os dentes afiados do monstro estavam à mostra, nenhum anjo ousou desafiá-lo a não ser aquele outro... Que parecia ser o comandante dos anjos._

_ - Lúnar! Deusa da mais pura Luz! Expulsa a tua corrupção desta Terra! O mundo não vai precisar de ti! - O monstro gigantesco saiu das sombras e disse com uma voz rouca e grossa..._

_ - Impérius... Não serás você dessa vez que irás vencer! Eu Imperador do Inferno, Patrono de todas as criaturas Infernais! Eu... o próprio... Diablo! - Dean não sabia que o que estava vendo era real ou se era uma ilusão mas apenas assistiu e decidiu deixar a pessoa que estava movendo seu corpo tomar a liderança..._

_ Após essa mini-conversa, Diablo ergueu chamas em sua volta, o chão se partiu até Impérius que tentava se equilibrar por causa do terremoto... Diablo abriu uma cratera no chão e dela saíram chamas e lava vulcânica... Dean não sabia se estava no próprio inferno ou em outro lugar..._

_ Scandalous chegou correndo desesperadamente e parou na frente de Dean, ela disse um tanto nervosa... _

_ - Senhor Doomsdayer! Os anjos estão recuando! Nosso amo quer lutar sozinho com Impérius... Leviathan, Mythraell e Angelique já se retiraram do campo de batalha! Eles nos deram ordens de voltar para dentro dos muros... - Doomsdayer no corpo de Dean, assentiu e correu de volta para os muros junto com Scandalous e posteriormente seguido por Liar._

_ - My Love! - Este pareceu o apelido de Liar na época, Dean sentiu um pouquinho apenas de ciúmes... - Você está bem!?_

_ A respiração de Liar estava ofegante, ele se agachou e se apoiou no corrimão do muro..._

_ - Sim...! Claro é bom fazer exercício físico! Faço isso todo dia! Mato anjos, decapito alguém... etc... Normal isso... - Scandalous sorriu e ajudou Liar a se recompor..._

_ - Qual das filhas... de Leviathan foi dessa vez? - Scandalous engoliu a seco e contou..._

_ - A própria mulher... Não foi filha... Após ele ter descoberto a traição de Speedward e... Sua mulher Lyra... Ele fez... Leviathan quebrou as regras, ela não é a deusa escolhida dessa época... _

_ - O que aconteceu com Speedward? Onde está meu velho amigo? Onde ele está? - Doomsdayer perdeu a paciência..._

_ - Leviathan... o mutilou e o colocou partes de seu corpo por todo o castelo... Você não pode fazer nada por ele agora... - Doomsdayer sentiu uma fúria ecoar dentro de seus ossos, ele olhou para onde estava Leviathan, no alto da Torre Negra. _

_ Enquanto isso a batalha era um campo de fogo... A lava invadia o local, enquanto Diablo lançava chamas... Impérius lançava a rajada da mais pura luz contra o senhor do inferno._

_ Anjos montados em cavalos brancos voltavam à sua formação inicial... Muralhas caíam... Soldados de ambos os lados eram mortos..._

_ Doomsdayer se apoiou na muralha que ainda estava de pé e olhou novamente para Leviathan... Ele tentou passar para chegar à Torre, porém, foi impedido por outros demônios que eram guardiões de Leviathan..._

_ Apesar de Mythraell não demonstrar, também sentia pena das almas perdidas naquela luta... Enquanto sua mulher Angelique nem se importava... Para ela, eram apenas peões..._

_ Dean acompanhou o sofrimento, a dor, a perda, a destruição... Ele olhou para o alto e viu Alatáriël... Uma luz branca em torno da mesma, apesar de estar usando uma armadura negra com um vestido branco por baixo... Dean podia sentir a luz dentro daquela alma... _

_ Mas quando ele virou seu rosto... Os soldados voltaram a deixar os muros... A Guerra se iniciara novamente, os soldados levantavam suas armas, os anjos galopando em pégasos e atirando flechas... O local virou um verdadeiro Inferno..._

_ Diablo matara Impérius e exibiu sua cabeça no alto para que todos possam ver... Dean ficou assustado e preocupado, ele não podia acreditar que bem debaixo de seu nariz poderia existir algo assim._

_ O Grande Portão Negro se abriu e de lá saíram os soldados mais poderosos do Inferno... Cães Infernais Gigantes e os Espectros! A luta foi mortal até o fim... Dean ousou olhar para baixo e a cratera de Diablo estava se abrindo cada vez mais..._

_ Um Anjo que parecia ser o irmão de Impérius levantou sua espada, para o grande e poderoso cavaleiro negro... Filho de Mythraell... O Cavaleiro das Trevas, o mais poderoso de todos os espectros..._

_ Este cavaleiro usava um montante na mão esquerda e uma arma puxada por correntes com uma enorme bola de metal no final com grandes espinhos de ferro altamente afiados..._

_ Doomsdayer lutava com anéis giratórios mortais e uma corrente... Ele lutava bravamente e tinha uma grande força de vontade... Dean percebeu que Doomsdayer não era realmente mal... E sim apenas incompreendido..._

_ - Doomsdayer! Atrás de você! - Scandalous gritou mas os reflexos de Doomsdayer eram incríveis, ele se virou rapidamente e atingiu o inimigo no peito, o sangue manchou sua face... Mas..._

_ - Alatáriël... - Doomsdayer sussurrou enquanto lutava... Sua força de vontade vinha dela... Ela era tudo para ele naquele momento... Tudo._

_ Após uma grande luta... os Anjos e os Demônios recuaram... segurando seus feridos nos ombros... Doomsdayer gritou ordens para seus inimigos e Dean percebeu que Alatáriël era importante para ele... Importante para todos..._

_ A respiração de Dean ficou ofegante mas ao mesmo tempo cheia de vida e de força de vontade..._

_ Dean sentiu uma paz dentro de seu coração quando Alatáriël veio ver os soldados e mostrar um pouco de compaixão junto com Mythraell que veio parabenizá-los..._

_ - Muito bem! Meus bravos companheiros! A vitória de hoje pode melhorar o amanhã! Graças a força de vocês! Sem vocês não teríamos conseguido vencer esta luta... Eu agradeço... - Mythraell se curvou perante os soldados que ficaram lisonjeados e Alatáriël quis também dizer algumas palavras..._

_ - Sim! Mythraell está certo! Devemos continuar lutando até que chegue a hora de um empate... Até que chegue a hora de pararmos! Não podemos deixar de lutar para conquistar nossa dignidade... Nossa coragem e derrotar o medo e os anjos que se dizem santos!_

_ Todos gritaram ao ouvir essas palavras e o local se encheu de ânimo e força... Todos estavam comemorando... Todos exceto... _

_ - Doomsdayer! O que faz aqui? Não vai pra festa...? - Liar chegou animado mas Doomsdayer ficou apenas sério e rude... _

_ - O que devemos comemorar isso? - Ele apontou para o Campo de Batalha - Não temos nada para comemorar... Se pelo menos algum deles se importassem conosco... Talvez... - Os olhos de Liar ficaram arregalados e o mesmo gaguejou e apontou para trás - O que foi?_

_ - Se você não luta por nós... Luta por quem? Em que tem fé...? - Era Alatáriël... Doomsdayer ficou boquiaberto de vê-la de perto..._

_ - Eu luto por eles... - Doomsdayer fitou os soldados e os cenobitas... - Luto pelo dia em que teremos... um pouco de paz... liberdade... que possamos descansar..._

_ - Se é descanso que desejas... Por quê não se agarra em algo que não o solte mais...? Algo para encontrar o descanço em sua alma conturbada... - Doomsdayer ouviu atentamente as palavras de Alatáriël... E ele ficou encantado com a coragem dela..._

_ - Algo para agarrar... Eu me agarraria neles... Eles são o motivo pelo que luto... E minha alma sempre continuará conturbada... Vejo amigos meus morrendo no Campo de Batalha... Não pode saber como eu me sinto... _

_ - Sim eu posso imaginar e ilusionar isso... Sim... Eu sei... Perdi minha mãe hoje nesta batalha achas que não entendo?_

_ - Minhas sinceras condolências... - Doomsdayer engoliu as próprias palavras..._

_ - Amas alguém? Tem alguém pra quem voltar quando tudo isso acabar? - Doomsdayer se entristeceu e disse de forma calma e ao mesmo tempo sem demonstrar emoções..._

_ - Não sei... amar é algo perigoso... algo arriscado... algo... proibido... - Alatáriël o encarou e disse de forma carinhosa..._

_ - Sim... Amar é arriscado e perigoso... Mas amar não é proibido... Se é amor... Ele não tem limites... Amar é quando você acredita na pessoa e a compreende de todas as formas até se identificar com esta pessoa e então... você coloca as responsabilidades dela acima das suas e faz qualquer coisa por ela... Isso é amor._

_ Doomsdayer não soube dizer absolutamente nada após aquelas palavras mas pode fazer uma última pergunta à Alatáriël..._

_ - Então... O que estamos comemorando? - Alatáriël olhou sorrindo para o horizonte..._

_ - A Luz... A Luz da Vitória... A Luz da Coragem... Aos companheiros perdidos, aos sorrisos que conseguimos formar... ao amor... - Alatáriël pegou um copo de bebida e serviu à Doomsdayer que aceitou e a viu partir..._

_ - Alatáriël... - Ele sussurrou pela última vez... o nome de seu amor secreto..._

_ As visões começaram a desaparecer, como se fosse uma poça d'água no chão celestial, para Dean ele estava levitando em um local manipulado pela água..._

_ - Acho que isso... São... memórias... sentimentos... luz... É isso o que Alatáriël é... eu descobri... Doomsdayer queria me mostrar tudo... mas por quê...? - Além de Dean estar levitando em sua mente, ele estava nu... E seus olhos distantes... eles estavam em outro mundo... - A estrela... estrela da meia noite... Ela é a própria luz... a Rainha Branca... A Filha de... creio eu... Deus..._

_ As visões ficaram turvas e ele dormiu silenciosamente..._


	31. ATO III: 31 A Revolução Demoníaca

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_" As vezes o lado bom da vida... é poder ver como as pessoas à sua volta se sentem... E você poderá entender por quê as vezes a resposta é 'não'... Ou até mesmo aprender a julgá-las de forma diferente. Tenho que ver as memórias de Doomsdayer para poder entender a história completa e descobrir onde e como conseguir falar com Beatriz... Minha velha amiga..."_

_- Dean Woodland._

**ATO III:**

_**31. A Revolução Demoníaca:**_

_**Pinhead!**_

_**Parte 1**_

Dean após ter seu segundo contato com as memórias de Doomsdayer, ele pediu permissão para Liar, para poder ir até a biblioteca do palácio. Liar, duvidoso, deu um show...

- Ei! Qual é o seu problema? Por acaso vai ficar desfilando com os livros em plena biblioteca? Por algum acaso se apaixonou por um livro hein hein? - Liar praticamente tinha ciúmes de tudo o que Dean gostasse mas não era tão possessivo.

- Não... Vou pesquisar... er... - Dean se enrolou pois queria fazer tudo isso em segredo... então tentou não deixar pistas mas mesmo assim... Liar desconfiou de algo... - Sobre... er... Revolução Americana!

- Revolução... Americana? Você mente muito mal Dean... Por quê não perguntou pra mim...? Eu presenciei a Revolução Americana... Eu ajudei os americanos... Pra quem nasceu em mil quinhentos e lá vai bolinha... Vivenciei até mesmo Revolução Francesa, A Época de Ouro da Pirataria...

- Legal... É... quer dizer... eu poderia conversar com você e depois poder ir ler... Posso ouvir dos dois lados... - Liar levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou afinal.

- O que tem de tão interessante naqueles livros que você quer saber... Não me diga que é sobre... - Dean desconversou.

- Quer dizer que você quer passar mais tempo comigo, e por isso está com ciúmes dos livros pois não quer que eu fique com ele... Ceeertooo? - Dean começou a ficar meloso e romântico, Liar ficou um tanto sensível e carinhoso também.

- Olha... Quer dizer... - Liar que se enrolou dessa vez mas Dean deu um longo beijo... - Uau... Tá... eu - Dean deu um outro beijo... e ficou beijando Liar enquanto ele falava... - Tá... isso é meio incomum da sua parte... Mas... eu te levo na biblioteca POIS sou muito bonzinho tá... - Dean ficou mimando Liar.

- Ahh éé? Meu fofucho! Meu príncipe... - Liar não resistiu e pediu para que Dean se arrumasse e se maquiasse para pode ir até a biblioteca...

Eles chegaram lá sem chamar muita atenção, Dean agradeceu Liar por tê-lo levado até lá e o cenobita disse que viria buscá-lo em no máximo quatro horas... E o avisou para tomar cuidado com os outros cenobitas...

Dean disse antes de Liar ir embora...

- Eu... te amo. - Liar deu um leve sorriso no canto da boca e depois se foi, um tanto feliz.

Dean foi até as prateleiras e começou a procurar...

- Doomsdayer... Doomsdayer... - Sussurrava Dean para si mesmo, ele estava pensando e pesquisando ao mesmo tempo. - Haha! Achei! _Revolução Demoníaca, 1789 á 1799_. Vamos lá... - Dean revirou as páginas e algo invadiu sua mente, memórias foram destravadas... - Vamos dar uma de _Assassin's Creed_ e entrar no _Animus_... Quem sabe se _Ezio Auditore _não existiu realmente? Vai saber neh... Se eu não sou um assassino e etc...

Após ler algumas páginas, memórias invadiam sua mente e seus olhos ficaram completamente "cegos" pelas visões que surgiam e que eram processadas em alta velocidade... Novamente... Em sua cadeira ele tecnicamente desmaiou. Dean pareceu um tanto desconfortável quando isso ocorreu.

_Ele estava em uma sala grande, uma Assembleia... Um conselho de Guerra havia sido reunido... Nele estavam sentados pelo que Dean pode ver... Trinta e Dois conselheiros e duas cadeiras supremas, uma negra e uma celestial, elas estavam vazias._

_ - Eu Liriel, Deusa da Visão, inicio a Assembleia! Leviathan e Mythraell voltem aos seus postos... - Liriel apontou para as cadeiras onde Leviathan não estava mais usando aquele seu antigo receptáculo e sim sua verdadeira forma humana, um homem velho porém com formação atlética, louro de olhos azuis, usava um manto roxo celeste que brilhava nas sombras... Mythraell usava sua armadura de Ebony e sua foice... Uma arma comum para ele..._

_ Nisso Dean observou, outras pessoas, vestidas de longos vestidos brancos com entalhes de ouro, encapuzadas adentrando a sala com cajados, cetros e báculos. Alguns haviam asas brancas e majestosas..._

_ - Que seja... - Disse em um sussurro algum dos anjos para outro. _

_ - Lúnar não se revelará se o seu inimigo mortal não estiver presente...! - Disse o que parecia ser... - Eu Ruriel, Deus da Justiça irei comandar a Assembleia dos Anjos._

_ Mythraell disse bem baixinho para si mesmo..._

_ - Fresca... - Leviathan pareceu ter ouvido e olhado para a cara de seu irmão em expressão séria..._

_ - Doomsdayer! - Murmurou alguém atrás de Dean que tocou seu ombro... - Sou eu Liar... - Dean parecia ter assumido novamente a forma de Doomsdayer..._

_ - Diga... - Perguntou, impaciente._

_ - O que está fazendo? - Liar disse isso inocentemente._

_ - O que acha que estou fazendo? Seu grande idiota! Estou bisbilhotando! Quero ver onde isso vai dar... - Doomsdayer foi rude e arrogante._

_ - Sabe que é proibido! Você vai acabar se ferrando nisso! - Liar tentou avisar Doomsdayer mas esse não estava disposto a voltar atrás... - Bom... Eu avisei. - Liar disse isso saindo do local..._

_ Doomsdayer observou toda a discussão onde Ruriel caiu em socos com Mythraell... Por tê-lo chamado de cãozinho doméstico, ao em vez de apenas cão. Após isso, eles continuaram diplomaticamente, mas nada lhe interessou até que Leviathan saiu da sala e ficou murmurando algumas palavras..._

_ - Guerras e guerras não são problema para mim... Eu tenho peões para isso... Os mesmo acreditam que me importo com a segurança deles... Eu não estou nem ai na realidade... _

_ Doomsdayer sentiu uma enorme fúria ao ouvir as palavras de Leviathan naquele momento, ficou com raiva..._

_ Posteriormente, no refeitório, Dean se encontrava comendo algum tipo de carne desconhecida... Ele via os outros cenobitas discutindo, comentando e etc... Enquanto Doomsdayer ficava apenas pensando e calculando... Até que um cenobita chegou em sua mesa e disse..._

_ - Ouviu falar do cara novo? As mutilações dele são idênticas as de Alatáriël... Dizem que ele recebeu partes de seus poderes... Deve ter sido um pobre coitado que caiu na parte do cubo de brinquedo... - Doosmdayer apenas franziu a testa e sua boca ficou seca..._

_ Enquanto Doomsdayer comia tranquilamente, os outros estavam se afastando da porta de entrada, quando ela se abriu fumaça branca saiu dela..._

_ - Gelo seco faz maravilhas... - Doomsdayer murmurou para si mesmo... - Esse cenobita está querendo aparecer... Hmpf..._

_ Enquanto isso Liar e Merkova se aproximavam de Doomsdayer, comentando..._

_ - Quem será? - Exclamou Merkova... que não pareceu muito entusiasmada..._

_ - Hmpf... Novato. - Liar estava com seu orgulho lá em cima..._

_ Parecia que o "novato" não estava sozinho e sim com Alatáriël do seu lado, em sua forma de cenobita. O ser apareceu vestido com uma roupa de couro que descia até o chão, por causa de sua "saia", em seu tórax estava aberto pois estava mutilado e o sangue escorria..._

_ - Hmpf... A transformação ocorreu à poucos segundos... - Murmurou Doomsdayer._

_ O novato andava silenciosamente ao lado de Alatáriël que encarava com seriedade os outros cenobitas... Este novo ser havia a cabeça cortada, como se fosse uma blusa de xadrez, e em alguns pontos específicos, haviam pregos fincados alinhadamente em seu crânio... O cenobita olhava de um lado para o outro encarando os outros com superioridade, mas isso não foi o suficiente para intimidar, Doosmdayer, Liar e Merkova. _

_ Doosmdayer fez uma cara total de desgosto quando o viu ao lado de Alatáriël, ele queria mostrar que não o encarou muito bem...Alatáriël ficou no meio da sala e anunciou..._

_ - Este é Pinhead! Ele é o Terceiro Cenobita Líder! - Liar e Merkova ficaram comentando a respeito e Doomsdayer apenas rangia os dentes..._

_ - C-como? O que ele fez para conseguir um patente tão alto assim...! É... - Disse Liar inconformado..._

_ - Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa... Não é possível! - Merkova comentou furiosa._

_ - Nem imagino o problema que ele vai nos causar... Ele parece ser do tipo que obedece cegamente as leis de Leviathan e de seus outros seguidores... Um cão do exército praticamente... Mas... Alatáriël deve saber o que está fazendo... - Doosmdayer comentava apenas para si mesmo para poder raciocinar seus pensamentos adequadamente. _

_ Pinhead apenas olhava os cenobitas espantosos e surpresos por sua aparição, porém, o que lhe mais interessava era poder ficar olhando para Alatáriël, que era seu interesse amoroso..._

_ Após Alatáriël falar e se retirar do local, Pinhead se sentou em uma mesa isolada, alguns cenobitas se afastaram para ficarem longe do novo recruta. Doomsdayer disse para Merkova e Liar... que estavam ouvindo atentos..._

_ - Este cara novo vai nos causar grandes problemas... Mas enquanto eu for o Primeiro Líder Cenobita, ele não vai nos atrapalhar... Mas primeiro, preciso conhece-lo e reconhecer sua fraqueza... Creio eu, já até encontrei quem seria o seu ponto fraco... - Doomsdayer pareceu cego de ódio por si mesmo e por Pinhead. _

_ Dean ainda não compreendeu o coração de Doomsdayer porém continuou vendo e vendo até tentar compreender... Mas esta memória havia acabado... E Dean "voltara" a seu estado normal._

- Ciúmes e Ódio. Uma combinação química explosiva... - Murmurou Dean para si mesmo...


	32. ATO III: 32 A Revolução Demoníaca Part2

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_"Após ler o primeiro capítulo do livro me senti inseguro sobre a conexão entre Doomsdayer e eu... E fiquei um pouco duvidoso sobre se o que ele sentia por Alatáriël era admiração, amor, obsessão ou ódio. E por Pinhead... não compreendi o por quê ele ficou furioso... Mas creio que tudo seja por causa de Alatáriël"_

_- Dean Woodland._

**ATO III:**

_**32. A Revolução Demoníaca:**_

_**Regras do Inferno!**_

_**Parte 2**_

As quatro horas de Dean haviam acabado quando este percebera que estava novamente em transe e estava dormindo ao mesmo tempo que estava com o livro aberto em mãos. Liar chegou apressado para retirar Dean do local, antes que outro cenobita pudesse vê-lo...

- Eu pensei que você fosse ler... mas você dormiu... Isso é estranho... - Dean abraçou Liar, que ficou confuso e sem entender o motivo...

- Me desculpa... Eu não queria, me perdoa... - Liar ficou sem expressão e disse gaguejando.

- T-tá bom... Eu te perdoo mas não preciso que faça isso... entende... Eu só vim aqui te levar de volta...

- É... posso levar esse livro... - Liar olhou o livro mas não olhou qual livro era...

- Sim... Eu acho... - Dean pulou no colo de Liar com um grande ânimo... - Faz isso não... Você tá quebrando as minhas... costas... Seu... - O cenobita teve que carregar Dean no colo até seu quarto sem ser visto e posteriormente se atirou na cama... - Aiii que alívio... Uii... Meu deus! Eu acho que tenho que ir ao médico... Ahhhh... - Liar estalou suas costas e Dean voltou para a leitura.

Liar ficou descontente pois queria passar um tempo com Dean antes dele voltar a ler, o garoto sabia que havia prometido então apenas leu algumas páginas e se voltou para Liar que ficou de cara feia e se virou de costas...

Dean se aproximou de Liar sorrateiramente, tentando dar-lhe beijos no pescoço e nas bochechas, o cenobita pareceu ficar assanhado e ter sentido cócegas. O cenobita começou a ficar um tanto sensual, sem que Dean soubesse, Liar estava ativando seu lado sensual e sadomasoquista.

Depois de várias horas... tendo amor, os dois finalmente se separaram por quê Liar iria "trabalhar" fora nessa noite e Dean teria que ficar sozinho...

- Vai ficar bem sozinho? Tem comida na geladeira, tem bolo... tem brigadeiro...

- Sim, _mamãe,_ desde que tenha alguns pacotes de salgados tipo _Ruffles _e _Doritos_... Tá de boas... - Liar deu um selinho nele e depois se foi e deixou um ar malicioso - Ótimo vou poder ler a vontade! - Dean pegou o livro e começou a entrar novamente nas memórias de Doomsdayer - Memória... _Regras do Inferno_!

_Dean se encontrava em uma sala de tortura, havia uma cadeira elétrica no centro e um balde de água do lado, as mãos de Dean pareciam estar manuseando instrumentos de tortura bizarros._

_ Scandalous estava vestida de de enfermeira com roupas altamente esquisitas, de suas vestes, o sangue vazava e manchava o avental. Liar estava com uma linha de costura, costurando a boca de um cadáver. _

_ - O "paciente" está pronto... - Perguntou Doomsdayer de forma maligna, Liar e Scandalous transmitiram olhares e o Líder já achou que estavam prontos..._

_ O paciente surgiu com roupas de um enfermo e estava preso com cordas de couro na cadeira elétrica... Doomsdayer se aproximava com uma "seringa" de anéis com pequenos ganchos serrilhados._

_ - N-não... Por favor... Eu não queria abrir! Foi um engano! - Suplicou o homem, em média, ele havia trinta e cinco anos, havia cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis._

_ Quando Liar iria ligar a cadeira elétrica, correntes em forma de ganchos altamente afiados, rasgaram a pele da vítima em pedaços, deixando-a carne viva e transparecendo alguns órgãos e ossos._

_ - M-mas...!? Quem se atreve a interromper!? - Doomsdayer ficou paralisado e furioso com a intervenção de outro cenobita..._

_ Um vulto na sombra ficou próximo à luz branca da "sala de cirurgia"... Era o novo e mais recente cenobita._

_ - Como você se atreve? Quem te deu essa autorização?! - A vítima despejava sangue e tremia pois a dor era tanta que não conseguia processá-la._

_ - Ninguém me deu autorização alguma... Entrei aqui... Vi a vítima e decidi terminar o serviço longo e demorado que vocês iriam fazer... - Pinhead disse sem se importar muito com a patente de Doomsdayer... - Afinal sou o Terceiro Líder Cenobita, tenho que fazer alguma coisa... Se não fizer algo... ficará meio... entediante..._

_ Doomsdayer, Liar e Scandalous se irritaram com a presença de Pinhead porém o mesmo se explicou... O local pareceu ficar silencioso e sombrio, Pinhead andava pela sala observando os instrumentos de tortura e as outras fantasias que esses cenobitas arrumavam..._

_ - Eu não matei a vítima tão cegamente assim... Não gosto desse tipo de coisas... Prefiro levá-la ao sofrimento eterno no Inferno... Assim é mais divertido..._

_ Doomsdayer por um lado admirou o conhecimento de Pinhead sobre os cenobitas, porém, essa parte era mínima._

_ - E o que você, novato, conhece sobre nós? - Pinhead juntou suas mãos e as deixou na parte da cintura._

_ - Demônios para alguns, Anjos para outros... Nós, apenas somos, meros servos perversos de Leviathan, criaturas perturbadoras e nossa principal função: somos sadomasoquistas, ou seja, aqueles gostam de infligir a dor tanto como recebê-la, nossa existência serve somente para arrastar mortais para o Inferno, e torturá-los e, assim, revelando prazeres ocultos e também os horrores do sofrimento... Nós manifestamos nossa natureza sadomasoquista, tanto pelas roupas que usamos como pelas mutilações que temos em diversas partes estratégicas de nosso corpo... Cenobitas são seres altamente inteligentes e extremamente perturbadores, nós também temos uma grande variação de poderes sobrenaturais devido à nossa conexão com o Inferno e nossa transformação em demônio... - Doomsdayer, Liar e Scandalous admiraram a perspectiva de Pinhead e sobre seu conhecimento dos cenobitas, tanto como sua vocação._

_ - Mas isso não significa que... - Pinhead interrompeu Doomsdayer._

_ - Isso significa que nosso trabalho não seja "matar" e sim infligir a dor e levar as vítimas ao sofrimento eterno no Inferno. Isso é para que servimos. E Leviathan não se importa com nós ou com algo do tipo... Ele só quer se alimentar das vítimas que levamos ao sofrimento... Apenas isso... - Doomsdayer ficou pasmo ao saber que Pinhead teria levado à ele, um dos pontos fracos de Leviathan... - E... se a Configuração do Lamento for aberta dentro do labirinto, Leviathan ativará um modo de defesa, transformando-se em um cubo de cristal, reduzindo assim seus poderes em noventa e seis por cento e, incapaz de lutar contra alguém. _

_ Doomsdayer em sua mente agradeceu Pinhead por ter contado os pontos fracos de seu mestre, porém, ao mesmo tempo apreciou sua sabedoria e compreensão pelas leis infernais. E tentando ser "amigo", convidou Pinhead para uma outra tortura, no qual Dean ficou agoniado._

_ Após presenciar todo o tipo de tortura inimaginável, Dean quase vomitou, porém, se segurou, queria continuar o resto da memória sem perder nada. Depois das sessões de tortura, Doomsdayer prosseguiu juntamente à Pinhead, ele tentou arrancar alguma informação valiosa..._

_ - O que sabe da nossa senhora Alatáriël? Hm? - Pinhead não moveu o rosto porém deu uma espiada na feição de Doomsdayer..._

_ - O que tem ela? - Disse Pinhead, escondendo suas emoções, para as mesmas, ficarem imperceptíveis._

_ - Ela é a filha de Leviathan e... sua superior. Sabe... É uma pena que uma mulher tão bonita e tão jovem não possa se envolver... Ela é... - Pinhead não se controlou e prensou Doomsdayer na parede... - O que foi? Ficou nervosinho foi? O interesse amoroso de Pinhead seria Alatáriël...? - Doomsdayer disse seguido por uma risada psicopata. _

_ Pinhead soltou Doomsdayer que se achou superior à ele por isso... O cenobita rival se aproximou do ouvido de Pinhead e iniciou o aviso com uma leve risada._

_ - É melhor aprender a esconder sua raiva, ironia, fúria e sentimentos, dentro dessa carne cheia de ossos e vermes... Se não vai se dar muito mal por aqui. - Ele disse isso e saiu, deixando Pinhead indeciso._

_ Pinhead prosseguiu até a sala do livro Infernal, onde lá, era escrito as leis do inferno. Ele, não se importando com a autorização, abriu o livro, e uma rajada de luz negra invadiu sua mente, tanto como Dean, Doomsdayer seguira Pinhead._

_ Pinhead parecia ter sido convertido a seguir cegamente as ordens de Leviathan, mas ao olhar para cima da sala, apareceu em uma luz branca... Um manto sem manchas, totalmente branco, com uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cintura, com os seios quase a mostra, apenas protegidos por algum tipo de sutiã, coberto por um bolero que se estendia aos braços, com longas mangas._

_ Alatáriël estava presenciando um sacrilégio, mas, nada fez, apenas andou silenciosamente ao cenobita, que se ajoelhava perante a deusa. Pinhead nada disse. se ajoelhou em postura respeituosa, Alatáriël portanto não se importava com essas coisas..._

_ - O que procuras fazendo isso? Não vai encontrar nada nesse livro... Ele praticamente apenas serve para introdução, a realidade seria aprender conosco e não ficar lendo. - Pinhead ficou cabisbaixo, e conversou naturalmente com ela... - Gosto de você, apesar de ser "desobediente" às regras... Mas isso não me importa. Levante-se e pare com esses mimos... _

_ Pinhead levantou a cabeça e viu que os dedos de Alatáriël pairavam sobre seu queixo, o líder cenobita apesar de ficar confuso sobre qual seria a personalidade definitiva de sua mestra._

_ - Tu me torturastes antes, agora vens me falar de compaixão e ordem por prática... Que tipo de cenobita és tu? - Alatáriël não se moveu, ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ficou séria, um tanto impiedosa._

_ - Que tipo de cenobita... Eu sou? Hmpf... Eu sou Alatáriël, segunda filha mais nova de Leviathan! Sou a Deusa dos Prazeres Inexplorados! E você... Pinhead quem é você...? - Dean conseguia ver atentamente os olhos de Alatáriël se encontrarem com os frios olhos secos de Pinhead - "Seja comum e organizado em sua vida, que pode ser violento e original ao seu trabalho"_

_ - As palavras que proliferaram e evocam a mensagem à nossas massas... - Pinhead ficou surpreso, Alatáriël apenas se virou de costas enquanto o Cabeça de Prego, pairou suas mãos sobre seus ombros, a Princesa colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a mão do cenobita - Você sofre em silêncio pela guerra... Você sofre em silêncio pelos cenobitas... Tens medo. Tens... angustia. Não consegues afrontar vosso pai. _

_ - Compaixão? Você? Um cenobita impiedoso e insensível com os sentimentos que você considera humanos? - Pinhead a virou para poder olhar sua face, Alatáriël se entristeceu._

_ - Não. Os sentimentos são apenas ilusões criadas por nós mesmos para fantasiar a realidade e vivermos num mar de sonhos ou pesadelos. Nós cenobitas... fantasiamos isso, mas, confundimos proteger com amar verdadeiramente... Eu, por exemplo, quero protegê-la e amá-la... Até os fins de meus dias, até Leviathan me chamar para o reino das trevas._

_ Doomsdayer observava com nojo a cena até que... Alguém o empurrou._

_ - Faça o que deve fazer. Chame a Raça das Trevas. Comece a Guerra e lute pelo que você acredita. - Doomsdayer tentou dizer alguma coisa, Dean tentou supor o que ele diria e deduziu que as palavras seriam... "Alastor". O cenobita gordo com vários piercings tanto em seu rosto quanto em seu corpo gordo... Piercings em forma de argolas gigantes douradas..._

_ Dean sentiu uma repugnância total ao ver este cenobita, porém se segurou, pois Doomsdayer voltou a observar Alatáriël e Pinhead... que estavam se olhando até agora..._

_ - Proteger e amar são coisas diferentes... Sr. Pinhead. - O cenobita apenas tentou tocar sua face, Alatáriël não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo. Pinhead continuou perseguindo e contornando as curvas do corpo de Alatáriël até chegar em seus seios._

_ - Gostei... São belos e ao mesmo tempo me atraem em uma perseguição insaciável... É verdade o que Doomsdayer disse, todos a desejam. São tão bonitos... - Alatáriël pegou a mão de Pinhead e pediu..._

_ - Feche os olhos... - Pinhead assentiu ao mesmo tempo confuso, Alatáriël colocou a mão de Pinhead por dentro de sua roupa, o cenobita sentiu um prazer incalculável. Doomsdayer achou Pinhead um pagão ousado e tarado por tocar assim em uma deusa..._

_ - Sexo e Violência. Paraíso e Inferno. Paixão e Disciplina. Caos e Ordem. Palavras para se expandir entre a vida e a pós-vida... Palavras proclamando o ínicio... de Uma Guerra Santa... - Apesar da fúria de contestar aquela ato sexual entre um mero cenobita e uma deusa infernal, Doomsdayer não impediu... Ele apenas observou._

_ - Conte isso a alguém e eu juro que jamais verá seu bem precioso novamente. - Ameaçou Alatáriël enquanto Pinhead dava um sorriso no canto da boca e dizia..._

_ - Ter a sua sensualidade em minha cama seria um prazer imenso, Sra. Alatáriël. - A princesa sorriu e se despediu enquanto Pinhead apenas a olhava saindo do local, Doomsdayer rangia os dentes e sentiu pura repugnância e nojo._

_ Pinhead percebeu que estava sendo observado e disse, alertando Doomsdayer..._

_ - Se quer assistir pornô ao vivo, Doomsdayer, vá até a humanidade, isso é o que eles mais produzem... A não ser que você tenha uma preferência por homens ao em vez de mulher sensuais. Ahh nem me venha querendo pedir sexo, não sou esse tipo de homem. - Doomsdayer se assustou e acabou se desequilibrando da onde estava, porém não esqueceu de sua raiva e fúria._

_ - Seu filho da puta! Seu desgraçado! Como você se atreve a profanar tão audaciosamente Alatáriël?! Nossa Deusa! Seu corno! - Pinhead não fez nenhuma expressão e apenas disse._

_ - Isso seria inveja pois, você a ama à muito tempo, mas nunca teve coragem de admitir isso... Mas parece que... ela escolheu outro. Chegou tarde! - Pinhead apesar de estar se gabando não clamou vitória e não subestimou seu inimigo._

_ - Inveja? Por que eu teria inveja de um fraco como você! Alastor estava certo... Leviathan tem mesmo seus favoritos... Enquanto os outros se sacrificam em batalhas mas... - Doomsdayer sentiu uma revolta - Eu irei me vingar! _

_ Leviathan, nesse momento, adentrou a sala ouvindo as palavras de Doomsdayer, o Deus usava um óculos e carregava um livro, ele o fechou rapidamente e impediu Doomsdayer de sair..._

_ - Rebelde... - Sussurrou Pinhead, enquanto Leviathan encarava Doomsdayer que retribuiu com um olhar de repugnância... _

_ - Guarde minhas palavras Pinhead! Irei me vingar de TODOS vocês! - Dean ficou sem entender o motivo porém continuou vendo a memória... _

_ Doomsdayer foi até seu quarto e se trancou... A memória havia acabado._

Dean se encontrava novamente em seu quarto, com o livro aberto... Mas a única pergunta que pairava sob sua cabeça seria...

- Que tipo de conexão eu tenho com Doomsdayer? Isso não seria possível se eu não tivesse algum tipo de conexão... Mas pelo jeito que as coisas estão indo... Devo tomar cuidado daqui pra frente.

Após dizer essas palavras, ele percebeu que havia de esconder esse livro para que Liar não o encontrasse.


	33. ATO III: 33 A Revolução Demoníaca Part3

**The War of Angels and Demons**

_"Doomsdayer abraçando o ódio, ciúmes, amor e proteção... Pinhead seu grande rival, que sabia as carnificinas do Inferno na palma da mão, o Grande Líder Cenobita. Alatáriël uma linda e sensual princesa dos prazeres que colocara os dois cenobitas em guerra para conquistar seu amor..."_

_- Dean Woodland._

**ATO III:**

_**33. A Revolução Demoníaca:**_

_**Reunião Clandestina!**_

_**Parte 3**_

Após Dean ter visto a rivalidade entre Pinhead e Doomsdayer, o garoto ficou completamente perplexo com que os sentimentos humanos podem fazer para ambos mundos existentes no universo, ele ficou pensando por horas, sobre o que fazer, mas isso demorou bastante tempo.

Após de um tempo, Dean resolveu se disfarçar e saiu de seu esconderijo para poder ver Pinhead, que estava em seu quarto, lendo seu jornal e tomando uma xícara de café. Quando o Líder Cenobita ouviu alguém batendo na porta, ele se levantou, com um pouco de esforço, e a abriu, ele franziu a testa pois não reconhecia aquele cenobita.

- Psiu! Sou eu... Woodland! - Pinhead revirou os olhos e assentiu para que Dean entrasse.

O Líder Cenobita apesar de não gostar da presença Dean, foi um tanto "gentil" com o garoto... O menino estava nervoso sobre perguntar de Doomsdayer, para seu próprio rival...

_Serei burro mas nem tanto_... pensou Dean, aflito e ousou perguntar.

- Q-queria saber... Sobre... Er... - Dean se enrolou e Pinhead parecia que não havia nenhuma paciência.

- Anda logo moleque! Não tenho tempo pra ficar brincando com você... - Dean deu alguns passos para trás e disse...

- Ahh é claro como se ficar lendo o jornal e tomar café fosse algo importante... - Dean murmurou para si mesmo...

- O que disse? - Perguntou Pinhead furioso.

- Nada... Eu queria saber sobre _Doomsdayer_... - Pinhead, em um rápido movimento, prensou Dean na parede e quase o enforcou... - Pin-head... P-pare... - Pinhead o soltou, o garoto tossiu um pouco e ficou com dificuldade para se levantar.

- Qual é o seu interesse nisso? _Doomsdayer _e _Alastor_ eram apenas traidores... Rebeldes. Eles já morreram faz tempo... - Dean não esperou Pinhead terminar de falar e o interrompeu...

- Isso é mentira. Eles estão vivos! E-eu... tive contato com um deles... - Pinhead fuzilou Dean com um olhar mortal e respirou fundo.

- Como é? - Pinhead ia se aproximando de Dean que ficava tremendo e assustado a cada passo...

- E-eu... quer dizer... e-eu pude ver as memórias de Doomsdayer até a parte quando... você e Alatáriël... se apaixonaram à primeira vista... Eu juro que apenas fiz isto... P-por favor não... não me machuque... - Pinhead levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma expressão séria e impiedosa...

- Sr. Woodland deveria saber que não existe perdão no inferno... Porém... - Quando Pinhead foi falar lembrou-se da visão que Iláriel o havia mostrado... E palavras ressoaram em sua cabeça...

_É tudo culpa sua... Pinhead... Minha morte e a morte de dezenas e milhares de cenobitas... _

- Porém... Prevejo que tens uma conexão bastante forte com _Doomsdayer_... Conte-me tudo. - Dean contou desde o inicio até o fim de suas memórias... Pinhead ficou pensativo e resolveu raciocinar - Bom... Eu presumo que Doomsdayer esteja tentando se libertar da prisão que eu mesmo o enviei... E... Enquanto Alastor, esse... hmpf... Eu mesmo o enviarei novamente ao Inferno... Parece que temos que nos preocupar ainda com a Ressurreição de Doomsdayer e Alastor... A Guerra Santa que Alatáriël deverá passar será daqui a alguns meses, nesse momento Doomsdayer pode renascer a qualquer momento, trazendo cenobitas que também foram executados... Isso não é nada bom...

Dean assentiu e disse pondo uma de suas mãos no ombro de Pinhead...

- E-eu... Torço por vocês dois... Você e Alatáriël... Para que vocês fiquem eternamente juntos... Você é melhor que ele, Pinhead... Ele era louco... - Pinhead criou um sentimento de afeição por Dean...

- Nós todos somos loucos em algum lugar da nossa mente, a loucura vai se espalhando... Até te controlar por completo... Você pode fazer coisas boas... Mas se não souber controlar, você perderá sua sanidade por completo... Doomsdayer foi fraco e se deixou levar pelos sentimentos de ódio, ciúmes, amor e compaixão.

- Não é a toa que chamam você de filósofo... - Pinhead tentou dar um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras de Dean...

- Disponha. Agora o que você quer saber de Doomsdayer...? - Pinhead se sentou em sua poltrona e Dean começou a explicar...

- Além da porcaria da dor de cotovelo entre você e Doomsdayer... Você seria o mais forte cenobita daquela época... Você sei lá... foi convidado para alguma... reunião de rebelião... ou algo do tipo? - Pinhead olhou para outro local... e depois se voltou para Dean...

- Sim... Inúmeras vezes... A cada vez que eu melhorava minhas habilidades e experiências, me tornava mais forte... Era uma força incontrolável... Era incrível... Parecia que havia outra força crescendo dentro de mim... Cenobitas vinham a mim quase todas as semanas implorando para que eu me juntasse a causa... Liar, seu amante, Merkova e Scandalous iriam aceitar... Mas preferiram ficar ao meu lado... Apenas uma vez eu aceitei... Para poder espioná-los... E encontrei Doomsdayer e Alastor discutindo como deveriam agir... Um ataque surpresa talvez... Eu não me lembro muito bem... E depois iniciou-se a guerra... Quando Doomsdayer se confessou na frente de todos que amava Alatáriël... Ela o torturou por esse ato, e eu nada fiz... Após isso eu e Doomsdayer nos tornamos inimigos mortais...

- Eu sempre pensei... que... Doomsdayer fosse "um homem bom"... - Comentou Dean e Pinhead prestava bastante atenção... - Pinhead... que tipo de conexão... você acha que tenho, em relação, a Doomsdayer?

Pinhead ficou pensativo, ele ficou vários minutos sem dizer nada, até que, enfim, tirou uma conclusão um tanto absurda.

- Você disse que pegou a caixa e automaticamente Doomsdayer apareceu... E que pode rever as memórias passadas, no corpo dele... Você provavelmente é... - Quando Pinhead foi falar, alguém bateu na porta e entrou gritando...

- AHA! Te achei! Seu danadinho! Eu jurava que havia desaparecido como os outros pacotes de salgados que havia deixado na dispensa! Mas até que enfim te encontrei! Ahh oi _chefa invejosa_! - Pinhead suspirou e disse...

- Liar... Dean depois voltamos a conversar novamente... - Liar sentiu ciúmes e foi arrastando Dean até seu quarto...

Pinhead tentou mandar um sinal para Dean... _Deve contar a Liar o que está tentando fazer... Ele precisa saber... Assim ele poderá continuar a confiar em você..._ Dean recebeu a mensagem e esperou o ataque de ciúmes de Liar acabar...

- O que você estava fazendo com Pinhead? Hein? Hein?

- Eu...

- Não me interessa! Você deveria ter me avisado! Está me traindo com ele por acaso?

- Não! Eu...

- Não me interessa também... - Liar parou pra pensar... - Na realidade interessa sim! O que você estava fazendo lá! Hmmm!?

- Eu... estava... - Dean abraçou Liar e contou toda a história...

- Por que não me contou antes...? - Dean deu um selinho em Liar, que se derreteu por inteiro...

- Bom... digamos que... Eu tive medo... Minha cabeça estava confusa... - Liar já compreendeu os sentimentos de Dean...

- Queria provar que era melhor que seu irmão... Não é? - Liar pairou sua mão sobre o rosto de Dean que ficou vermelho...

- Por um lado... sim...

- Jamais deixe o orgulho te vencer... Jamais... E... não fique com raiva... Beleza? - Os dois sorriram para si mesmos e se abraçaram...


	34. ATO III: 34 Claire Houster?

**The War of Angels and Demons.**

_" Será que ninguém mais se lembra de mim? Heashtag chatiada! Essa escritora ficou de mal comigo! _

_- Com certeza! Todos gostam mais de coisas infernais do que angelicais! Sinto muito querida! ;)_

_- Vá se ferrar! Hmpf. Dê-me spoilers! Não quero ficar boiando na história!_

_- Hahaha. Não. ù.ú"_

_- Beatriz Houster e Ma-Chan2, no bate-papo._

**ATO III:**

**34. Claire... Houster?**

Em um local onde tocava uma música alta, onde as bebidas estavam numa mesa branca, mas a luz fluorescente era tanta... que nem deu para perceber. Havia um Disco Ball no centro... Parecia uma comemoração...

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados que estavam em forma de tranças, bebia refrigerante e estava comendo _pizza_ de quatro queijos. Ela saboreava tanto a pizza quanto o refrigerante...

Um homem com asas chegou e disse...

- E ai!? _Claire_ Houster! _Caçadora de Demônios_! Como está indo na festa? Caçamos mais de quarenta animais hoje! Deveria estar animada! - Perguntou o Anjo que pairou do lado dela... Claire havia olhos dourados e usava roupas de couro preta, mas, eram parecidas com as de um motoqueiro... Claire havia um canivete guardado no bolso e duas pistolas penduradas e amarradas no cinto de sua calça...

- E ai! Aron! Está tudo ótimo aqui... Não gosto muito de comemorações... Você sabe não é! - Disse Claire tentando gritar o mais alto possível para Aron poder escutar...

- Sim! Mas você deve descansar sempre pega pesado! Qual é? Nossa amada Deusa Lúnar escolheu você para reencarnar e para carregá-la, mas já que isso já foi feito... Vem... dança comigo! - Aron puxou a mão de Claire que estava incrivelmente linda...

Eles foram para "a pista de dança", onde... curiosamente... (mentira propositalmente) uma música romântica começou a tocar... Aron e Claire dançaram igual a um casal de antigamente.

Após a festa, Claire ficou exausta e foi aos aposentos, tomar um banho em sua banheira... (parecia uma piscina portátil). Claire adentrou a água e mergulhou... Mas lembranças vieram em sua mente...

_"Meu nome é Rachel"_

_ "Sou E lliot Spencer. Capitão Elliot Spencer."_

_ "Olha cara... Quer dizer... Capitão Elliot Spencer, nós somos como irmãos... Entende. Jamais nos separamos!"_

_ "Dias Esquecidos!"_

_ "Eu tenho várias visões para te mostrar"_

_ "Uau! Ele abre portas? Que legal!"_

_ "NÃO ABRA!"_

_ " Um presente... Um presente que vou devolver na mesma medida..."_

_ "Os sadomasoquistas góticos que nem saíram da escola..."_

_ " Sou... Dean... Woodland!"_

Ela voltou para a superfície para respirar, ela pareceu aliviada de ter voltado para cima... Claire franziu a testa e ficou olhando a água da banheira...

- Quem sou eu? Não consigo me recordar de nada... Apenas de _Rachel Dreamers..._ - Claire se encostou na beira da piscina e de repente, apareceu uma imagem monstruosa em sua frente...

-SE DIVERTINDO? - Perguntou o demônio, que parecia haver cobras corais em sua cabeça, com olhos meio dourados misturados com os verdes... Seus dentes eram afiados...

Claire pegou, rapidamente, uma faca e tentou acertar o monstro, mas percebeu que era apenas uma ilusão. Ela respirou fundo e "bateu" com uma de suas mãos na água...

- O cara de _Dreads _escapou de novo! Merda! - Claire saiu rapidamente da banheira e pôs uma camisa preta e um mini-shorts para dormir...

Ela ficou um pouco acordada na varanda... Sempre que dormia havia pesadelos com o tal demônio e haviam outros também... Caras de um pálido doentio, de pele tão fina que poderia ser rasgada facilmente.

- Droga... - Claire colocou sua mão em sua cabeça, ela estava caindo de sono... - Por mais que eu tente... Não consigo me lembrar... Quem era aquele _Cabeça de Prego_...? _Rachel_ e um menino moreno... Droga... Não consigo... Espere! Lembrei! _Orfanato Honorhall_! Se eu for lá... Encontrarei as respostas... Mas preciso ir sem que ninguém saiba... E ainda tem aquele demônio com _dreads_... me perseguindo... Já procurei em todos os locais, livros, internet, _google_... Não consigo encontrá-lo... Isso só pode ser piada...

Claire saiu da varanda e se deitou em sua cama, quando ao seu lado estava o demônio que ela tanto procurava sorrindo para ela, exibindo seus grandes dentes e lábios cheios...

- OLÁ AMOR?! COMO VAI? - Claire pegou o travesseiro e atirou nele, mas ela percebeu que era só uma ilusão novamente...

- Merda, merda, merda, merda! Mais que droga! Odeio ele... - Ela fez uma cara emburrada e se cobriu com o lençol dizendo... - Me mata agora vagabundo! Vai! Pode vim! Vai encara o cobertor, seu bicho do caralho!? - Nada a respondeu.

Claire teve um sonho um tanto estranho quanto assustador... Parece que aquelas ilusões estavam mexendo com a sua cabeça.

_O local parecia um tanto familiar, uma casa, talvez? Ou uma pousada? Um orfanato? Claire não sabia dizer ao certo o que era. Ela viu uma garota, mais ou menos, de sua idade... A garota corria atrás de uma menina ruiva... A garota ruiva brincava com uma caixa com entalhes dourados misturados com bronze... Parecia ser uma Configuração._

_ - Rachel! Não abra! Não abra! Rachel! - A garota ruiva que se chamava Rachel, brincava com o cubo, tentando sua amiga... - Não me obrigue a ir ai! Eu vou te dar uma surra!_

_ - É brincadeira! Dean pode sair do seu esconderijo! Beatriz Houster não vai mais te perturbar! - O garoto de cabelos castanhos saiu de traz da poltrona vermelha._

_ Claire se assustou e quando percebeu... Viu que a garota era ela._

_ - Eu sou... Beatriz... Houster? E não Claire? Meu deus... Lúnar mentiu pra mim! - Disse Claire em seu próprio sonho, mas o mesmo mudou de visão, ela parecia estar dentro de um corpo._

_ - Mas que... porra... é... essa? - O demônio que parecia haver Dreads na cabeça, mas aqueles tentáculos pareciam ser do próprio corpo. Ela parecia estar entrelaçando seus dedos uns nos outros... - Você... - Sussurrou Claire mas parece que o demônio escutou e se levantou rindo..._

_ - Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a Srta. Houster! Bem-vinda ao útero de minha mãe! Na realidade, soube que estava me caçando... Mas isso seria impossível, eu ainda não nasci... Sou apenas um embrião... - Claire levantou uma sobrancelha e depois franziu a testa..._

_ - E-embrião? - O demônio assentiu e explicou..._

_ - Sim... Eu não tenho ainda nem nome... Sou filho de uma linda mulher... Sou filho do Senhor do Inferno...! - Claire se desesperou mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu confortável com ele... _

_ - Quando tiveres nascido... Um nome... Venha e me procure... Quero vê-lo novamente e então... acertaremos as contas... - O demônio assentiu sorrindo e a visão acabou..._

_ Claire acordou..._

- Ah! - Ela levou um grande susto e acordou suando... - Meu deus... Seria mesmo um sonho ou uma realidade alternativa verdadeira...? Eu não sei... o que aconteceu... Devo investigar o orfanato... amanhã...

Claire dormiu tranquilamente desta vez, mas por sua vez, ela ainda não acreditou ser Beatriz Houster.


End file.
